Ever after high: El cuento de Rosabella Beauty
by Sheducker
Summary: Rosabella Beauty ha llegado a Ever After para seguir su destino y convertirse en la siguiente Bella, pero tiene dudas respecto a si quiere compartir su felices para siempre con alguien que mantiene su destino en secreto. ¿Qué pasaría si la Bestia de su cuento se enamora de alguien más? La historia se desarrolla en un mundo alterno llamado, el "Mundo de Cuentos Clásicos".
1. Chapter 1

_Hola, esta es mi primera historia, espero que la disfruten. Este mundo paralelo al que vemos en los websodios, se llama Mundo de cuentos clásicos, es decir, que hay personajes no solo de cuentos de hadas, sino que varios de mis OC serán de cuentos o historias clásicas._

**Capítulo 1: La primera semana de Rosabella en Ever After High.**

El carruaje andaba en el camino entre árboles y flores, entonces alzó la vista, frente a ella apareció imponente la enorme escuela a la que asistiría. Un cosquilleo recorrió todo su cuerpo y un escalofrío la hizo estremecer. Ya estaba ante la entrada solo tenía que cruzar el umbral y ver lo que le aguardaba.

Intentaba caminar lentamente para darse tiempo de ver todo con detenimiento, observaba y observaba, iba tan atenta a otras cosas y no al pasillo que pronto termino chocando con alguien.

-Lo siento…. Iba algo distraída.-dijo Rosabella

-No te había visto antes.- dijo la princesa con una sonrisa- ¿Acaso eres nueva estudiante?-

Rosabella asintió con la cabeza, la princesa extendió la mano y con una sonrisa se presentó:

-Mi nombre es Holly, la próxima Rapunzel. Me encanta leer, escribir blogs, cepillar mi cabello y cantar; y ¿tú quién eres?-

\- Soy Rosabella Beuty, hija de Bella y bestia-

-¡Eres la prima de Briar, eso es maginifico!-

-Muero de hambre.- dijo Rosabella casi inconscientemente

-Pues qué esperas, vamos a comer algo.- Al terminar la oración tomo de la muñeca a Rosabella y juntas caminaron hacia la castifería.

-Por aquí Holly- sonó una voz al fondo de la castifería.

Rosabella tomó asiento al lado de Holly.

-Rosabella, ella es mi hermana gemela Poppy.-dijo haciendo las presentaciones.- Poppy ella es Rosabella Beuty, hija de Bella y Bestia.

Rosabella se puso de pie y se dirigió a la barra de alimentos, había tanto para poder elegir que no sabía que comer.

-Creo que deberías probar un poco de este.- dijo un joven mientras señalaba una bandeja llena de bocadillos.

Rosabella solo asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Acaso este es tu primer año en Ever After?-

-Si- dijo de forma segura Rosabella.

-Eso es hechicelente, mi nombre es Alistair Wonderland…-

-¿Eres hijo de Alicia?-dijo Rosabella interrumpiendo a Alistair

-Así es, ¿y tú eres?-

-Rosabella Beuty, hija de la Bella y la Bestia.- dijo Rosabella

-Bien, nos encantamos luego.- dijo Alistair alejándose de la barra de alimentos.

Rosabella regresó a la mesa en la que estaban Holly y Poppy, tenía una tenue sonrisa, aunque lo suficientemente grande como para que Poppy lo notara.

-No deberías ilusionarte con Alistair, él parece estar enamorado de Bunny, además todas las chicas del país de las maravillas parecen amarlo.-dijo Poppy tratando de no sonar grosera.

Rosabella miró un poco la mesa en la que estaba Alistair, era verdad, él miraba dulcemente a una chica con orejas de conejo, era obvio que ella correspondía al sentimiento de Alistair.

-¿Quiénes son todas ellas?- preguntó Rosabella.

-Amm…- dijo Holly tratando de ver a las personas que estaban en la misma mesa que Alistar- pues la que tiene el cabello negro y vestido rojo es Lizzie Hearts, hija de la Reina de corazones, la que tiene un gorro con orejas de gato y ojos azules es Kitty Cheshire, hija de la gata Cheshire, la que tiene el cabello corto y blanco, orejas de conejo y un pequeño sombrero es Bunny Blanc, hija del conejo blanco… ah y la que acaba de saludarlos es Madeline Hatter, aunque todos le dicen Maddie, es hija del Sombrerero loco. Todos ellos del país de las maravillas.-

Entonces vio que se acercaba Briar. Se puso de pie para saludar a su prima.

-Es mitologitastico que ya estés aquí, ¿qué tal la has pasado hasta ahora?-

-Todo ha sido mágico- dijo con una sonrisa Rosabella.

-Ven te presentare a todos.- dijo Briar jalando a Rosabella.

-Nos encantamos luego- dijo Rosabella a Holly y Poppy.

Briar y Rosabella caminaron hasta una mesa un poco lejana a la que estaba.

-Hola a todos, ella es mi prima Rosabella.- dijo Briar al grupo de personas que estaban sentadas allí.- Rosabella, ella es Blondie Lockes, hija de Ricitos de oro, él es Daring Charming y su hermano Dexter Charming (aunque este último parecía no estar presente, pues tenía la vista en una chica que vestía de morado), hijos del príncipe encantador y finalmente Apple White, hija de Blancanieves.-

Rosabella se sentía algo fuera de página, aunque procuraba dejar de pensar en Alistair no podía dejar de hacerlo, y no era su culpa, Alistair se hizo notar todo el día y en todas las clases, y siempre junto a él estaba Bunny y si no era ella tenía que ser alguna otra niña del País de las Maravillas.

La compañera de habitación de Rosabella llegaría hasta la siguiente semana, por lo tanto Rosabella aquel día estuvo con todos y con nadie; en Princesología estuvo con Holly, en Administración del reino con Apple, en Diseño de princesas estuvo con Poppy, en Debate con Blondie, y al final de las clases fue al Consejo estudiantil Real con Briar.

-Briar, creo que mejor me iré a mi habitación, a…-dijo Rosabella pensando en una excusa.- actualizar mi perfil de My Chapter.-

-¿Estas segura de que no quieres que te acompañe?- le preguntó Briar

-Estaré bien, tú tienes que organizar una maginifica fiesta.-

Comenzaba el día siguiente, Rosabella notó que su primera clase era "Damisela en apuros", tenía que apresurarse pues era la primera vez que asistiría a esa clase. Como era de esperarse llegó tarde. El Dr. King Charming fue quien le asignó a su compañero, este fue Dexter Charming.

Había pasado un largo tiempo en la torre, y no veía a Dexter por ningún lado.

-¡Necesito un poco de ayuda!- escuchó que Dexter gritaba.

Se asomó por la ventana de la torre y vio que el pobre Dexter había perdido sus lentes mientras escalaba la torre, en ese momento Rosabella le tendió la mano y lo ayudo a entrar a la torre, luego Rosabella se quitó sus lentes y se los puso a Dexter.

-¿Y ahora como bajaremos de la torre?- preguntó con una risa nerviosa Rosabella.

Dexter sonrió, entonces Dexter cargo en la espalda a Rosabella y ella se aferró a él como pudo y comenzaron a bajar por la enredadera. Finalmente terminaron de bajar y ambos sonrieron.

-Felicidades Dexter, La damisela te ha rescatado.-cuando su padre terminó la oración se retiró del lugar.

-Mi nombre es Rosabella Beuty, y soy hija de…-comenzó a decir Rosabella.

-Hija de La Bella y la Bestia, lo se.- dijo Dexter quien parecía recordar algo que no lo hacía del todo feliz

-¿Y por qué no vamos a comer algo?- dijo Rosabella intentando sonar muy amable

Dexter y Rosabella caminaron juntos a la castifería.

-Umm… yo iré a sentarme con Holly y Poppy.- dijo tímidamente Rosabella

-Sí, bueno, yo iré con Daring…- su tono no sonaba del todo feliz

-Pues, podemos ir ambos a sentarnos con ellas…-dijo dulcemente Rosabella.

Se sentaron juntos en la mesa que estaban las gemelas O`Hair, la comida estuvo llena de bromas y risas, en general fue una comida muy agradable.

Holly y Poppy se retiraron un rato después pues Holly tenía Música y Poppy iba a ir a la torre, de tal modo quedaron únicamente Rosabella y Dexter quienes jugaban con su comida, hasta que por la puerta del comedor cruzó una bonita chica que portaba un vestido rosado, su cabello era rizado de un color rosa vibrante, esta le hizo un saludo a Dexter.

La chica fue a sentarse con ambos, saludo con afecto a Dexter, entonces volteo a ver a Rosabella.

-Rosabella, ella es Cupido mi mejor amiga, y Cupido ella es Rosabella.- dijo Dexter a modo de presentación.

Sonaron las trompetas y Dexter se puso de pie.

-Tengo que ir a Arte de enamorar avanzado- dijo Dexter con un suspiro- las tengo que dejar, nos encantamos luego.-

Así pues, se quedaron Rosabella y Cupido.

-Y… ¿Tu y Dexter son amigos desde hace mucho?- dijo Rosabella intentando hacer conversación.

-Sí,… al parecer, soy "su mejor amiga"-dijo Cupido; pero hubo un tono de melancolía en su voz que hizo que Rosabella se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía.

-Oh, lo siento…-dijo Rosabella con un tono comprensivo.

-¿Por qué?- dijo Cupido ligeramente desconcertada.

-Sí, bueno, es solo que he notado algo… ¿acaso estas enamorada de Dexter?- le preguntó directamente Rosabella.

Cupido se ruborizó, si Rosabella se había dado cuenta que estaba enamorada de Dexter, ¿era acaso que todos lo habían notado? Rosabella notó lo que había provocado y sintió un ligero remordimiento por haber puesto en esa situación a Cupido.

-Discúlpame… no pensé en cómo te haría sentir mi pregunta- le dijo Rosabella- y… no te preocupes, no diré nada.-

Cupido sonrió y Rosabella hizo lo mismo.

Rosabella se sintió feliz cuando se dio cuenta que ya tenía nuevos maginificos amigos: Cupido, Holly, Poppy y Dexter.

Rosabella había terminado de desempacar. Se apresuró al darse cuenta que su primera clase era Princesología, ella había llegado tarde a todas las primeras clases del día, y esto no era bien visto por sus profesores.

Al llegar ante la puerta del salón de clases, se dio cuenta de que la clase ya había comenzado, fue directo al lugar que estaba vacío tratando de no interrumpir la clase. En toda la clase Rosabella intentaba poner todo su empeño, pero la realidad era que la clase le parecía sumamente aburrida, ese día tenían práctica de sonrisas.

La profesora la Reina Blanca, o como prefería que le dijeran: Su majestad la Reina Blanca pasaba por los lugares haciendo observaciones sobre las formas en que las princesas sonreían.

Cuando terminó la clase Rosabella fue junto con Holly a la Magibiblioteca a prepararse para el examen del Profesor Rumpelstiltskin.

Luego de presentar el examen, Holly fue al salón de belleza de la torre, para que Poppy le hiciera su corte diario.

Se puede decir que se quedó sola; "¿Qué se puede hacer estando sola?" Pensó Rosabella. Así que decidió ir al Bosque Encantado. Fue por el sendero, tenía la mente vagando hasta que choco con algo (al parecer era costumbre de ella chocar con todo) elevo la vista y vio un pozo, notó que el agua que había en este era de varios colores.

-No puede ser, ¡es el pozo de las maravillas!- dijo Rosabella con gran entusiasmo.

-Así es…-respondió alguien a la distancia.

Rosabella se asustó ligeramente, puesto que no esperaba que alguien estuviera cerca. Entonces Rosabella vio que Alistair era quien le había respondido y que este no venía acompañado por Bunny.

-¿Viniste a buscar el pozo de las maravillas?-dijo Alistair mirando fijamente a Rosabella.

-No, no realmente, solo lo encontré por mera casualidad.-respondió Rosabella con una sonrisa.

-Y… ¿Por qué has venido sola al bosque?- dijo Alistair intentando hacer conversación.

-Pues… Cupido y Dexter tienen que presentar un proyecto en Químitíca, Holly fue al salón de belleza de la torre con Poppy y yo… yo estoy aquí. Y… ¿por qué no está Bunny contigo?-

Se borró la sonrisa que Alistair tenía en el rostro, aunque trato de aparentar era obvio que algo no andaba maravilloso.

-Por… un mal entendido, es que veras,-dijo acercándose más a Rosabella, lo que hizo que su corazón latiera fuertemente- En la clase de Entrenamiento de héroes o Damisela en Apuros para las princesas, mi compañera fue Apple y cuando "la rescaté" ella me agradeció con un beso en la mejilla, Bunny lo vio y mal interpretó todo, intenté explicarle pero no me prestó atención; y como si no pudiera empeorar aún más mi situación Lizzie y Kitty parecen estar también molestas, mis mejores amigas por siempre están molestas.-

-Hey, tranquilo, verás que cuando regresemos todo estará olvidado.- le dijo Rosabella intentando tranquilizarlo.

Cuando llegaron a la escuela todos cuchicheaban y volteaban a ver a Alistair, ambos notaron esto, pero procuraron no darle importancia, pero en ese momento frente a sus ojos estaba Bunny ¡Y Sparrow le estaba tocando una canción muy rómantica!, Alistair enloqueció.

-¡Ella está conmigo!- dijo fuera de sí Alistair, al no obtener respuesta inmediata Alistair salió del pasillo hecho una furia.

-¡Alistair!- gritó Bunny, pero Alistair estaba muy lejos como para escucharla.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes dos?- dijo Rosabella.

-No, no es lo que Alistair pensó, él y yo somos pareja en clase de música, y Sparrow solo me mostraba lo que ha escrito para la canción que debemos presentar.- respondió Bunny con un tono melancólico.

-No te preocupes, yo le explico.- le dijo Rosabella con una sonrisa.

-Pero… eso no importa, él parece estar muy feliz con Apple White.-

-No, no es lo que tú crees, verás él me lo explicó todo mientras estábamos junto al pozo de las maravillas…-

-¿Por qué fueron juntos al pozo?- interrumpió Bunny

-¿Qué?... no, yo no….- pero antes de que Rosabella pudiera terminar llegaron Lizzie y Kitty.

-Alistair fue con Rosabella al pozo de las Maravillas.- dijo a punto de llorar Bunny- Primero fue Apple y ahora Rosabella, ¿Es acaso por qué no soy una princesa como ellas?-

-¡Qué te corten la cabeza!- le gritó Lizzie a Rosabella.

-No, yo no fui con Alistair a ningún lado…-respondió Rosabella, pero era demasiado tarde, pues Bunny, Lizzie y Kitty se alejaban por el corredor.

Rosabella se sentía realmente mal, no había sido su intención lastimar a Bunny, todo había sido un gran mal entendido.

Rosabella no consiguió dormir en toda la noche, solo daba de vueltas y las sombras de la noche solo creaban nuevos temores en su mente, le explicaría todo a Bunny, ¿pero cómo lo haría?, tendría que encontrar la forma de hablar con Bunny y explicarle que ella no tenía ninguna especie de interés en Alistar, salvo por su amistad, pero eso era todo. ¿Estaría diciendo la verdad al decir eso?, y que importaba si con eso tranquilizaría a Bunny y solucionaría el problema que había entre Bunny y Alistair, o al menos lo que ella empeoro.

Lizzie, Kitty y Bunny parecían evitar tanto a Rosabella como a Alistair. En Princesología Lizzie actuaba como si Rosabella fuera invisible. En Grimmnasia cada vez que Kitty se topaba con ella borraba su sonrisa y lo peor fue en Debate, pues tuvo que ver como Bunny tenía oculta la mirada y cuando llegó a levantar la vista tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, claro que nadie entendía porque Bunny no había hablado en toda la clase, pero Rosabella sintió como si le hubieran clavado una daga en el corazón. Estaban realmente molestas, ¿cómo culparlas?, todo parecía indicar que Rosabella era la villana del cuento.

Cuando terminó la clase Rosabella fue la primera en salir corriendo del lugar, contenía las lágrimas y siguió corriendo hasta chocar con Alistair. Él noto que algo no andaba de Maravilla así que le intentó dar un amistoso abrazo, pero ella se apartó.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó preocupado Alistair.

-Es solo…. Yo…. Yo no quería empeorar el cuento.- le respondió Rosabella.

-¿Te refieres al problema de Bunny?-

-Sí, veras ella es pareja de música de Sparrow, intenté explicarle que estaba en un error respecto a Apple, pero me mal interpretó y ahora…. Ahora Lizzie, Kitty y Bunny… creo que me detestan.-

-Hay que solucionar este asunto… Ya lo tengo, haremos una fiesta de té.-

-¿Eso cómo podría resolver algo?-

-En el país de las Maravillas los problemas se resuelven bebiendo té y sombreros en la cabeza; le pediré ayuda a Maddie; y tú tienes que aprender a hablar enigmañol cuanto antes.-

Rosabella fue sola a la castifería, allí estaba Cupido, Holly y Poppy.

-¿Alguna de ustedes sabe quién me puede enseñar a hablar enigmañol?- les preguntó Rosabella.

-¿Por el problema que tienes con Bunny?- le preguntó Holly.

-Sí… esperen un encanto, ¿cómo lo sabes?-respondió Rosabella.

-Rosabella,… todos en la escuela lo saben…- le dijo Cupido.

-¿Qué?-respondió Rosabella asustada.

-Blondie habló de ello en su programa "Justo lo correcto", dijo que estabas intentando hacer que Alistar te invitara a salir y que lo conseguiste aun sabiendo que alguien más estaba interesada en él.-dijo Poppy.

-Pero nosotras no creemos ni una palabra de eso.- le dijo Cupido intentando tranquilizarla.

-Tengo…. Tengo mucha tarea… nos… nos encantamos luego.- dijo con melancolía Rosabella.

-Yo también tengo mucha tarea, las encanto luego.- les dijo Cupido a Holly y a Poppy.

Cupido salió corriendo atrás de Rosabella, pero no la encontró en el corredor, en cambio encontró a Dexter.

-Dex, ¿has visto a Rosabella?-

-Salió corriendo, le pregunte que a donde iba y me respondió que tenía mucha tarea.- dijo Dexter.

Cuando Rosabella llegó a su habitación vio que la puerta estaba abierta, al entrar vio a una princesa que tenía el cabello rubio con algunas partes de color azul, llevaba puesto lo que parecían ser hombreras y el cinturón de una armadura, lo que se veía algo contrastante con el vestido que llevaba puesto.

-Así que tú eres mi compañera, mi nombre es Darling, Darling Charming…-

-¿Eres la hermana de Dexter?- a pesar de que le emocionaba este hecho, seguía triste por el problema con Bunny.

-Sí, pero… ¿te pasa algo malo?-

-No… solo…creo que… te gustaría ver a tus hermanos.-

-¿Sabes en dónde están?-

-Creo… creo que Dexter está en la castifería.-

Darling le dio las gracias y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Rosabella se tiró en la cama, todo le daba vueltas, ¿acaso los demás habían creído lo que dijo Blondie en su programa?, "Este sí que es un espanto de cuento". Escuchó que alguien golpeaba la puerta, pero Rosabella no contestó. Entonces a la habitación entró Su Majestad la Reina Blanca.

-Rosabella, ¿qué es lo que sucede?, se cuenta que no has estado haciendo lo correcto; eres una princesa, tú debes hacer lo correcto…-

-Lo que dijo Blondie es mentira, yo jamás haría algo así… y ahora tengo que buscar la forma de resolver todo este problema.-

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió entonces?-

Rosabella le explicó todo lo que había sucedido, Su Majestad la Reina Blanca no habló durante la narración del capítulo, solo prestaba atención. De igual forma le dijo el plan que tenía Alistair para solucionar el problema.

-El enigmañol es una lengua complicada…, pero veremos qué podemos hacer.-

Así fue como toda la tarde Rosabella estuvo practicando enigmañol, y aunque era bastante mala, podría salir algo bueno de todo eso.

Finalmente la fiesta de té sería en uno de los balcones de la escuela, aunque sería un poco privado Rosabella tenía la esperanza de que se resolviera el problema. Cuando Rosabella llegó a la fiesta de té Kitty parecía seguir molesta con ella, Bunny estaba sumida en la tristeza, Lizzie parecía compadecerla un poco más que ellas.

Maddie les dio los enormes sombreros, Rosabella estaba nerviosa, no sabía hablar un enigmañol decente, y ahora tenía que hablar con "los creadores de aquella loca lengua". Todos se quedaron mirando a Rosabella, esta última tomo aire y entonces comenzó.

-Una manzana fue salvada de caer del árbol y un acertijo evito que la manzana se partiera en mil pedazos, la puntualidad ha visto el resultado del hechizo, más no el hechizo. La bestia fue al lugar donde brota la locura mágica, ahí estaba un acertijo. Nuevamente el hechizo visto no fue el hecho, las cartas y las sonrisas han encantado otro lado sin prestar atención al hechizo verdadero.- Rosabella tenía la esperanza de que aquello solucionara aquel gran enredo.

Bunny sonrió, al parecer había entendido el terrible enigmañol de Rosabella, Lizzie se puso de pie y con solemnidad dijo.

-¿Aprendiste a hablar enigmañol solo para solucionar este enorme enredo?-

-Sí, desde el comienzo del capítulo esa había sido mi intención, pero al parecer solo arruine lo que parecía ser el final.-

Bunny miró con dulzura a Alistair, este a su vez le sonrió.

-Coronas, sonrisas, relojes, acertijos, sombreros con un toque de bestialidad bajo un gran árbol.-dijeron Lizzie y Kitty.

Rosabella no había entendido nada de lo que habían dicho. Maddie notó esto y le explico que lo Lizzie y Kitty habían dicho que eran amigos para siempre jamás.

Sin embargo no podía evitar sentirse un poco desilusionada cada que Bunny miraba a Alistair con dulzura o cuando Alistair le sonreía tiernamente a Bunny, pero sabía que eso era lo correcto. Finalmente terminó la muy loca fiesta de té, entonces Rosabella se fue a dormir.

Cuando despertó se alarmó, pero luego recordó que ya era su día de descanso, así que se levantó lentamente y fue a la castifería, estaba realmente hambrienta, no había comido nada desde anoche y el pensar en ello le provocaba aún más hambre. Era lo suficientemente tarde como para que casi no hubieran personas. Pero para su fortuna ahí estaba Cupido escribiendo algo en un pergamino. Rosabella se acercó lentamente y tratando de no hacer ruido para darle un gran susto de fábula, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que Cupido estaba escribiendo sobre Dexter, con todo ese problema se había olvidado de los problemas de sus amigos.

-Y… ¿Por qué no solo se lo dices?- le dijo Rosabella a Cupido.

Cupido se asustó tanto que incluso cayó al suelo.

-Oh Rosabella eres tú, nunca vuelvas a hacer eso.- dijo con una risa nerviosa Cupido.

-Y…-

-Y ¿qué?- dijo tratando de despistar a Rosabella.

-¿Por qué no solo se lo dices?-

-Veras, Dex… ¡Dex!...- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa Cupido.

En ese momento Rosabella giró la cabeza y vio que Dexter estaba justo detrás de ella.

-Hola Dex,… Tú hermana es mi compañera de habitación.- le dijo Rosabella a Dexter la primera cosa que cruzó por su mente.

-Me alegro, ¿ya se resolvió el problema que tenías con Bunny?- le respondió Dexter.

-Sí, como se resuelven los problemas en el país de las Maravillas, bebiendo té y con sombreros puestos.- le respondió Rosabella.

-¿Quieren ir a la Villa al final del libro?- les preguntó Dexter.

-Sí- respondió veloz Cupido.

Dexter y Cupido se quedaron observando a Rosabella esperando su respuesta.

-Sí,… es decir, si fuera otro día quizá, pero le prometí a…-dijo Rosabella buscando con la mirada a alguien- Lizzie que iríamos al cine juntas, ¿no es verdad Lizzie?-

Lizzie solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Pero diviértanse, nos encantamos luego.- dijo Rosabella jalando consigo a Lizzie.

Cuando salieron de la castillería Rosabella liberó a Lizzie.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- preguntó Lizzie.

-Pues…Yo tampoco lo sé…-

-Como sea por siempre, al parecer te he dicho que iríamos al cine juntas.-dijo Lizzie con una sonrisa.

Así fue como Lizzie y Rosabella se dirigieron al cine, cuando terminó la película ambas fueron a la Mercería de las Maravillas y casa de té, allí se encontraban Alistar y Bunny.

-Por aquí chicas.-las llamó Bunny.

Lizzie y Rosabella fueron a sentarse junto con Bunny y Alistar.

-Veo que todo va encantarrifico entre ustedes.- dijo Rosabella a Bunny y Alistar.

Alistair río nerviosamente y Bunny se sonrojo.

-Ya todo quedo en el capítulo pasado.- respondió Bunny.

Les llevaron el té y la conversación era demasiado banal hasta que Lizzie mencionó que deberían hacer un nuevo día del legado. Rosabella no había pensado en su destino desde que había llegado a Ever After.

-Eso sería maginifico.- dijo Bunny.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con lo que dijo Bunny, menos Rosabella.

-¿Qué sucede Rosabella?- preguntó Alistar preocupado.

-Solo es… que yo… yo no sé quién será la Bestia de mi cuento…- respondió Rosabella.

-¿Acaso eso importa?- dijo Lizzie.

-Claro que importa Lizzie, no me veo por siempre y para siempre con alguien que no sea mi verdadero amor.-respondió Rosabella.

-¿Por qué no averiguamos quien es el príncipe… quiero decir, la bestia de tu cuento?- apuntó Bunny.

-Esa es una hechicelente idea Bunny.- dijo Rosabella con una enorme sonrisa.

Regresaron todos juntos a la escuela, entonces Rosabella recordó que Cupido y Dexter habían ido juntos a La Villa al final del Libro así que le envió un mensaje desde su espejofóno:

**CUPIDO, ¿QUÉ TAL SALIÓ?, TIENES QUE CONTARME TODO :d**

**TE QUIERE: ROSABELLA**

**P.D. ¿POR QUÉ NUNCA HEMOS IDO JUNTAS A LA MERCERÍA LAS MARAVILLAS Y CASA DE TÉ?**

Rosabella fue directo a su habitación luego de despedirse de sus Maravillosos amigos. Cuando entró vio que ahí estaba Dexter junto con su hermana Darling. En ese momento notó que había recibido un mensaje de Cupido:

**CREO QUE HA SALIDO BIEN, ES DECIR, SALIMOS JUNTOS… ¿SALIMOS JUNTOS?... ES DECIR, FUE ALGO OFICIAL… ES DECIR, ¿FUE ALGO OFICIAL?**

Entonces a Rosabella se le ocurrió lo que ella pensó que sería la más encantadora idea por siempre, preguntarle a Dexter que tal había salido todo.

-Umm… Dex, ¿Qué tal te fue con Cupido?- le preguntó Rosabella a Dexter.

-Solo fue un paseo, quiero decir, nada en especial y ¿Tú que hiciste con Lizzie?-

-Pues, fuimos al cine, luego de eso fuimos a beber té y Lizzie, Bunny y Alistar dijeron que me ayudarían a encontrar a la Bestia de mi cuento, ¿No es maginifico?- respondió Rosabella emocionada.

-Sí, si lo es.- dijo Darling con una ligera sonrisa mirando a su hermano.

Entonces Rosabella respondió el mensaje de Cupido:

**NO LO SÉ, LE PREGUNTÉ CÓMO HABÍA SALIDO Y ME DIJO QUE SOLO FUE UN PASEO.**

Comenzaba a anochecer en Ever After así que Dexter se fue a su habitación, entonces Rosabella y Darling conversaron sobre sus destinos hasta que cayeron en un sueño profundo.

Fuertes golpes en la puerta despertaron a Rosabella, levantó la vista y se percató que Darling ya había salido de la habitación. Se puso de pie de un salto y abrió la puerta, allí estaban Lizzie, Bunny y Alistar, quienes se sorprendieron al ver que Rosabella seguía en pijama, "¿Qué tiene de malo?" pensó Rosabella "No es tan tarde", en aquel momento sonó la campana que anunciaba que era medio día.

-Te envíe un mensaje diciéndote que nos veíamos en la castifería.- le explicó Lizzie.

-Lo siento, esperen aquí salgo en un encanto.- les dijo Rosabella

Finalmente le preguntaron su cuento a cada príncipe con el que se encontraron durante el día, pero nadie tenía relación con el cuento de La bella y la bestia, este hecho los decepcionó, pero no se darían por vencidos tan fácilmente, pues continuarían buscando a la bestia del cuento de Rosabella al día siguiente.

Rosabella dejó a sus maravillosos amigos para ir con Cupido y Holly al salón de belleza de la torre.

-¿Cuándo viste a Dex?- le preguntó Cupido a Rosabella.

-Anoche, estaba con Darling en mi habitación.- le respondió.

-Y… últimamente has pasado mucho tiempo con tus nuevos amigos, parece que nos has olvidado.- dijo Holly medio enserio medio en broma.

Era verdad, las había dejado un poco de lado aun sabiendo que ellas eran sus mejores amigas por siempre, tenía que hacer algo para solucionar ese problema.

-Tienes razón Holly, es solo que mis amigos del país de las Maravillas se han ofrecido a ayudarme a encontrar a la bestia de mi cuento, y realmente lamento haberlas dejado de lado, pero eso ya está en el capítulo pasado. ¿Qué les parece si saliendo de aquí vamos a dar un paseo por el Bosque Encantado?- dijo Rosabella a Cupido, Holly y Poppy.

Cuando Poppy termino de cortar el cabello a Holly las cuatro fueron caminando al bosque encantado.

-Tenemos que ponernos conversar sobre todo lo que nos ha pasado en la semana.- dijo Holly.

-Pues mi compañero en Químitíca es Sparrow.- dijo Poppy intentando ocultar su emoción.

-Me alegro.- dijo Rosabella con dulzura, sin tomar en cuenta que Poppy intentaba ser discreta en cuanto a sus sentimientos por Sparrow.

Holly sonrió, las tres sabían que Poppy quería que pasara algo más entre ella y Sparrow, pero detestaba admitirlo.

-Daring y yo seremos pareja en Arte de enamorar avanzado, ¿No es fabulotastico?- dijo Holly con una sonrisa.

-Claro que lo es.- le dijo Cupido con una sonrisa.

-¿Y qué pasó con ustedes?- dijeron al mismo tiempo Holly y Poppy.

Rosabella les contó todo lo que había pasado desde que las dejó el viernes en la castifería sin entrar en detalle pues no quería abrumarlas con sus problemas.

-Y yo, salí con Dex, es decir, no fue una cita ni nada de eso, porque él se empeñaba en hablar de cómo podría ir a la fiesta que organizó el Consejo estudiantil Real.- dijo Cupido.

-Es verdad, ya no lo recordaba, pero no te preocupes Cupido- le dijo Holly- Puedes ir a la fiesta si un Royal te invita, y pues Rosabella y yo somos Royal`s así que vendrán con nosotras tú y Poppy.-

Rosabella asintió, pero no podía dejar de pensar en el gran problema que tenía Cupido y Dexter, es decir, Cupido envuelta en un triángulo amoroso y Dexter enamorado de la hija de la Reina Malvada, algo que sin duda desaprobaría su padre si se llegará a enterar, por otro lado estaba Holly, que estaba enamorada del príncipe del cuento de Apple y si alguien se enteraba podría armarse un real tormento de hadas y finalmente en Poppy, aunque su problema no era grave le preocupaba el hecho de que pensaba que él quería algo con Bunny. Y lo peor de todo es que ella solo podía ayudar a Poppy.

_Espero que no los haya aburrido, pero era necesario para cimentar las bases de la historia._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola, espero que estén muy bien y aquí hay otro capítulo, este es más ligero. Disfrutenlo._

**Capítulo 2: ¿Sabes bailar?**

Escuchó que sonaban las trompetas que anunciaban el comienzo de un nuevo día. En ese momento sintió que algo le caía encima, se quitó las cobijas del rostro y vio que era Darling quien saltaba encima de ella.

-Vamos Rosabella, tu destino no es dormir 100 años, ese es el de tu prima.- dijo Darling sin parar de saltar encima de Rosabella.

Rosabella lanzó una almohada a la cara de Darling entonces está última cayó encima de Rosabella; ambas rieron luego de que se alistaron corrieron hacia las respectivas clases a las que debían asistir.

Rosabella llegó tarde a Danza medieval, pero la profesora "Su majestad la Reina Blanca" aun no llegaba por lo que Rosabella se tranquilizó. Esperaron un momento hasta que ella se hizo presente; comenzó a asignar las parejas, Rosabella bailaría con Alistair.

Su majestad la Reina Blanca dio instrucciones de como tendrían que comenzar, Rosabella piso los pies de Alistair en repetidísimas ocasiones, pero no era porque Rosabella no supiera danza medieval, a decir verdad sabía danzar con maestría, pero estaba bailando con Alistair y aunque no quisiera admitirlo tenía sentimientos hacia él. Finalmente terminó la clase, Rosabella estaba demasiado avergonzada, jamás había bailado tan mal y menos en público.

-Bailas tan mal como te vistes.- dijo una chica que bailaba fabulotastico.

-No debes decir cosas como esas Duchess.- le dijo Alistair.

Duchess los fulminó con la mirada mientras salían del salón.

-¿Nunca habías tomado danza clásica?- le dijo Alistair a Rosabella con una sonrisa.

-En realidad sí, pero…- dijo Rosabella que estuvo a punto de decirle que él le provocaba nerviosismo.

-Pero eres terrible con esto, mas no temas, yo te enseñare. Te veo en el jardín que está en la entrada de la escuela del junto a la Magibiblioteca después de clases.- le dijo Alistair cuando entraron al salón.

Durante toda la clase de Matemágicas Rosabella estuvo pensando en Alistair, él solo era su amigo y su proposición era lo que cualquier buen amigo haría, pero eso no tenía trascendencia, estaría con él y eso era lo importante.

-Srta. Beuty… ¡Rosabella Beuty!- dijo con molestia la profesora de Matemágicas Mamá oso.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo con enfado Rosabella a la profesora.

Todos voltearon a ver a Rosabella con asombro, en aquel instante Rosabella se dio cuenta de que la profesora Mamá oso era quien le había hablado.

-Es decir, ¿Qué sucede profesora?- dijo avergonzada Rosabella.

-Le pregunte cual era el resultado de la ecuación.- dijo más tranquila Mamá oso.

-Es… es…- empezó a decir Rosabella mientras resolvía la ecuación.- es -5.-

-Es correcto, pero la próxima vez preste atención a la clase.-

Terminó la clase de Matemágicas y todos salieron del salón, excepto Rosabella.

-Disculpe mi actitud el día de hoy, es solo que… que…-

-No se preocupe srta. Beuty, está bien, solo espero que no se repita.- le dijo Mamá oso.

Rosabella salió velozmente al comedor, estaba muriendo de hambre. Cuando llegó se fue a sentar junto con sus amigos.

-¿Qué fue eso Rosabella?- le dijo Cupido.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-No es mágico fingir demencia.- apuntó Dexter.

-Estaba un poco despistada, eso es todo- respondió Rosabella- Tengo mucha hambre ¿acaso ustedes no?, voy por algo que comer.-

Rosabella llegó a la barra de alimentos, tomó un poco de cada comida. Luego de pagar sus alimentos regresó a la mesa con sus amigos, se percató que estaban sentadas Maddie y otra chica cuyo nombre desconocía.

-Hola Rosabella, te presento a mi queridísima amiga, Raven Queen.- dijo Maddie a Rosabella.

-Así que tú eres la prima de Briar.- dijo con una sonrisa Raven.

-Creo que tenemos que apresurarnos si no queremos llegar tarde a Grimmnasia.- dijo Cupido.

-Tienes razón, es más si no vamos a ponernos ahora mismo el uniforme de grimmnasia llegaremos tarde- dijo Rosabella poniéndose de pie- fue fabulotastico conocerte Raven, nos encantamos luego Dex.-

-Así que ella es Raven.- dijo Rosabella cuando ya estaban a fuera de la castifería.

-Sí, es ella.- respondió tristemente Cupido.

-¿Y ella corresponde al afecto de Dex?-

-No. Es decir, no lo sé… es decir, así es.-dijo con un suspiro Cupido.

-Esto sí que es un real desastre de cuento.-

Luego de ponerse su uniforme de Grimmnasia fueron a la pista de atletismo, aquel día tenían que medir la velocidad de cada uno de los estudiantes, la pista tenía 6 carriles comenzarían Briar, Rosabella, Lilly, Darling, Kitty y Ashlynn. Darling tomó la delantera rápidamente seguida por Lilly, esta era secundada por Kitty, luego Rosabella y al final Ashlynn; Briar se había quedado dormida en la línea de salida.

De ese modo pasaron todos y cada una de los estudiantes mientras el profesor Gingerbreadman hacia sus anotaciones, Rosabella se fue a sentar en el pasto al lado de la pista.

-¿Me puedo sentar aquí?- le preguntó Raven.

-Claro- respondió Rosabella- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Seguro.-

-¿Acaso sientes alguna especie de atracción por Dex?-

Raven se puso nerviosa, empezó a jugar con su cabello, pero al notar que Rosabella solo la observaba con gran confusión se dio cuenta que realmente esperaba respuesta y no solo incomodarla.

-Sí, pero él no lo sabe, y quiero que se mantenga así….-

-No te preocupes.- le dijo Rosabella intentando sonreír dulcemente, pero le fue imposible, realmente se sentía afligida por Cupido.

-¿Estas bien?- dijo con preocupación Raven.

-Sí, no te preocupes, no es nada.-le respondió mirando el suelo.

Terminó la clase de Grimmnasia, Cupido tenía que dirigirse a clase de Mitología así que después de cambiarse el uniforme de grimmnasia, Rosabella fue directamente a su dormitorio para darse una ducha.

Cuando terminó fue a la Magibiblioteca, -"Desde ahí se puede ver a la perfección el jardín"- pensó Rosabella. Se sentó de manera en que pudiera ver cuando Alistar estuviera allí. Pasó un momento y Rosabella vió cuando Alistair estuvo allí.

Se puso de pie y camino lentamente hacia el jardín, pues sabía que si salía corriendo a su encuentro sin duda alguien sospecharía que ella tenía cierto interés por Alistar que era muy diferente al de la amistad.

Finalmente llegó al jardín, Alistair estaba acostado en el pasto, quien al verla se puso de pie de un salto.

-Al fin llegas.-

-Sí, es que estaba en la Magibiblioteca.-

-Vamos a comenzar.-le dijo Alistair tomándola la mano.

Practicaron hasta el ocaso, Alistair dijo que tenía que ir al Bosque Encantado con Daring y Hunter; así que Rosabella fue directamente a su habitación, pero en el camino se chocó con Lizzie.

-¡Que te corten la cabeza!-

-Lo sé y lo siento, solo que al parecer tengo la costumbre de chocar con todo el que se cruce en mi camino.- le respondió Rosabella con una sonrísa.

Pero Lizzie tenía la mirada en el suelo, parecía estar preocupada.

-Lizzie, ¿estás bien?-

-No, no lo estoy, pero…. Lo siento pero no puedo decírtelo….-

-Lizzie, somos amigas, y yo jamás le diría a nadie nada que tú me confiaras.-

-Pero… eres Royal, no podrías entenderlo…-

-¿Y por qué no buscamos a Kitty o a Bunny, o a Maddie?, para que puedas desahogarte con alguna de ellas.-

-No se lo podré contar a Maddie, no sabría cómo decírselo a Bunny y jamás se lo contaré a Kitty, no lo entenderían…-

-Pero, tal vez yo pueda hacerlo.- Le replicó Rosabella, ante la insistencia de Rosabella finalmente Lizzie sonrío y asintió con la cabeza. Fueron al dormitorio de Rosabella para que nadie pudiera escuchar su conversación.

-Está bien, veras… yo… yo he estado saliendo en secreto con Daring, no puedo decírselo a Kitty porque en una ocasión se lo dije y el resultado fue todo un espanto de cuento. Pero Daring me entiende y yo a él… él es diferente a lo que todos creen.-dijo Lizzie.

-Ahora entiendo porque no se lo puedes decir a nadie, prácticamente está prohibido, aunque los dos sean Royals, tú eres la siguiente reina de Corazones y Daring será en príncipe del cuento de Apple, pero te entiendo, a veces queremos algo, pero sabemos que no está en nuestro destino estar con aquello que deseemos.-

-Te he hablado con sinceridad, ahora se franca conmigo… ¿Acaso estas enamorada de Alistair?-

-Yo… yo… yo estoy enamorada de Alistair, mas no creas que no sé qué es lo correcto, él está enamorado de Bunny… yo no puedo hacer nada en contra de eso.-

-Eres la primera persona a la que le puedo contar esto, gracias Rosabella, verdaderamente eres una buena amiga.- le dijo Lizzie mientras le daba un afectuoso abrazo.

Lizzie y Rosabella fueron a la castifería para comer algo antes de dormir. No estaba ni Kitty, ni Bunny, tampoco Holly y mucho menos Poppy. Lizzie y Rosabella se fueron a sentar con Dexter y Cupido.

-Hasta que apareces.- dijo Cupido.

¿En dónde has estado todo este tiempo?- le preguntó Dexter.

-Practicando.- respondió Rosabella

-¿Practicando qué?-

-Danza medieval.-

-Y vaya que tienes que practicar, hoy pisaste unas 10 veces a Alistair.- dijo Lizzie.

Antes de que Cupido o Dexter pudieran dar una réplica la cual rezase que Rosabella sabía danza medieval; llegaron Daring y Alistar y tomaron asiento en la misma mesa. Daring tomó asiento al lado de su hermano y Alistar al lado de Lizzie.

-¿Por qué siempre comenzamos a charlar antes de que yo tenga comida?- dijo Rosabella poniéndose de pie. Alistair fue atrás de ella.

-Deberíamos llevar comida para ellos.-

Tomaron la comida que consideraron suficiente para los cuatro. (Lizzie, Daring, Alistair y Rosabella).

-Mañana tenemos que practicar si no queremos arruinar nuestro promedio encantado.- le dijo Alistair a Rosabella.

-¿No danza tan mal o sí?- dijo Dexter lanzando una mirada acusatoria.

-Peor que mal, parece un personaje fuera de su cuento.- dijo Lizzie riendo.

-Yo pensé que al ser una princesa te darían clases de danza desde pequeña.- le dijo Cupido a Rosabella.

-Eso me dijo, pero a decir verdad no es muy buena.- contesto Alistair.

Y así pasaron la cena diciendo que debía saber bailar danza medieval o haciendo énfasis en lo mala que era. Cuando Rosabella terminó su comida se despidió de sus amigos y fue a su habitación.

_Agradecería sus reviews. :DD_


	3. Chapter 3

_¿Cómo han estado?, espero que bien y que disfruten el capítulo._

**Capítulo 3: Maestro de danza.**

El día siguiente al terminar la clase de Princesología, Rosabella, junto con Darling fueron a comer en el jardín

-Odio la clase de Princesología tanto como odio Damisela en apuros. ¿Por qué debemos tomar esas clases?-

-Tal vez porque somos princesas.- le respondió riendo Rosabella.

-Lo se Bell, pero, ¿acaso no podemos salir de nuestros problemas sin sonrisas tontas?- dijo Darling con fastidio –yo quiero tener Entrenamiento de héroes, Eliminación de dragones o quizá Entrenamiento y cuidado de bestias.-

-Y… ¿si mañana tomamos Entrenamiento de héroes?-

-Pero… ¿qué haríamos si mi padre me descubre…y si Milton Grimm nos descubre?-

-Si hacemos todo correctamente nadie lo notará…- dijo Rosabella –además se llegaran a descubrir nuestro engaño yo aceptaré toda la culpa y tomaré todo el castigo.-

-Creo que tenemos que planear como se haré todo; yo puedo tomar ropa de mis hermanos…-

-Y yo puedo pedirle a Poppy que mañana nos haga ver como "unos príncipes".-

-Mañana será mágico.- afirmó Darling.

Cuando finalizaron las clases de aquél día, Rosabella fue directo a la Magibiblioteca, allí estaba Dexter quien al verla dejó su libro y fue con ella.

-Hola Dex.-dijo Rosabella susurrando para evitar el regaño de las Blibliomadrastras.

Dexter respondió a su saludo y la llevó fuera de la Magibiblioteca.

-¿Qué te pasa cadabra?- le preguntó Rosabella, pero Dexter no respondió, sacó su Espejófono y llamó a Cupido.

-Aquí está; estamos afuera de la Magibiblioteca…no, tú envíale un mensaje a Holly… yo busco a Jonathan…si, allá nos vemos.- al colgar llamó a Jonathan y le pidió que fuera al jardín.

Al poco rato ya estaban todos allí, el único que faltaba en llegar era Alistair.

-¿Vamos a practicar?- pregunto Alistair cuando llegó.

-Nosotros queremos aprender Danza medieval, pero su Majestad la Reina Blanca dijo que tendríamos que esperar otro capítulo del año escolar para tomar esa clase; así que Rosabella pensó que tal vez podrías darnos lecciones a todos nosotros.- respondió Holly.

-Supongo que puedo hacerlo- les dijo Alistair tomando la mano de Rosabella –hagan parejas.-

Dexter quizá no era el mejor, pero vaya que se esforzaba, Cupido parecía danzar lo peor que podía, incluso llegó a pisotear los pies de Dexter en múltiples ocasiones, Holly se movía con gracia y delicadeza, Jonathan estaba divertido de estar con todos ellos. Pero de cualquier forma Alistair les explicaba una y otra vez, les mostró como ejecutar los pasos en repetidas ocaciónes.

-Creo que es suficiente por hoy.- dijo Alistair.

-¡Hey Alistair, Bunny te está buscando!-le dijo Daring que iba camino a la villa al final del libro.

-¿En dónde estás?- le preguntó Alistair.

-En la Castifería.-le respondió Daring y continuó su camino.

-Nos encantamos luego.-les dijo Alistair a modo de despedida.

Entonces Rosabella entendió por qué hicieron eso sus mejores amigos por siempre, no era para fastidiarla o incomodarla, si no para que recordara que Alistair le brindó su ayuda como a cualquier otro personaje. No era que quisiera estar siempre con ella, sólo se portaba como un buen amigo y finalmente él estaba enamorado de Bunny y eso no cambiaría.

-Gracias amigos.- les dijo Rosabella abrazando a los tres.

-¿Qué les parece si ordenamos pizza?-les preguntó Jonathan.

Una vez que les llevaron la pizza y todos cooperaran para pagarla, se sentaron a comer.

-¿Saben en dónde está Poppy?-les preguntó Rosabella.

-En el Salón de belleza de la Torre.- respondió veloz Holly.

-Tengo que irme, nos vemos en encanto.- les dijo Rosabella.

Al llegar al Salón de belleza de la torre no había nadie, solo Poppy.

-Poppy, necesito que nos ayudes.-

-Seguro Rosabella.-

Rosabella le contó el plan que tenían para poder tomar la clase de Heroística. Así pues Poppy tomó varias cosas que metió en su bolsa y juntas volvieron a Ever After antes del toque de queda. Junto con Darling acordaron que al día siguiente Poppy las disfrazaría antes del amanecer y que las cubriría de ser necesario.

_Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Espero sus opiniones._


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola, ¿cómo han estado?, espero que estén de lo mejor. He intentado actualizar pero mi laptop hizo puff y ya no sirve, y además perdí el borrador de los siguientes capítulos. Pero superando todo esto, los dejo leer en paz._

**Capítulo 4: ¿Damisela o heroína?**

Poppy llegó al dormitorio de Darling y Rosabella dos horas antes del amanecer. Se pusieron la ropa de los hermanos de Darling y Poppy las dejó luciendo como todas unos príncipes encantados.

Llegaron antes que todos los demás para evitar preguntas por algún retraso. Paso largo tiempo hasta que llegó el padre de Darling, el Dr. King Charming, (quien estaba supliendo a Knight que se encontraba enfermo). Aquel día practicarían lucha con espadas.

-¿Quiénes quieren ser los primeros?- preguntó el Dr. King Charming.

Daring y Darling levantaron la mano al instante.

-Elijan su espada.- les dijo indicando con la mano la mesa sobre la que descansaban las espadas.

Darling tomó una espada bastarda, por su parte Daring tomó una claymore. Su padre dio la indicación de que la pelea comenzara. No se escuchaba ningún otro ruido que el de los dos aceros chocando, aquella batalla entre Daring y Darling dejó impresinados a todos los presentes.

-¡Al fin un digno oponente!- dijo Daring sonriente.

La pelea fue feroz, pero finalmente Daring fue el vencedor.

-Buen trabajo joven…- comenzó a decir el Dr. King Charming a su hija.

-Da… Daniel.- respondió Darling intentado variar el timbre de su voz.

La última batalla fue entre Dexter y Rosbella, fue más lenta que las anteriores, pero bastante limpia; Dexter blandió su espada fuertemente contra Rosabella quien detuvo el impacto con su brazo izquierdo. Al ver que el brazo de Rosabella sangraba el Dr. King Charming declaró vencedor a Dexter.

-Bastante flída, pero debes usar todas tus fuerzas Dexter y…- dijo viendo a Rosabella, coo preguntándole su nombre con la mirada.

-Robert.- respondió Rosabella procurando que su voz tuviera otro tono.

Sonó la campana del cambio de clase, todos comenzaron a retirarse, pero Dexter no se movió, parecía esperar a alguien. Rosabella y Darling esperaban que no hubiera ni un solo personaje para poder ir a cambiarse la ropa.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó Dexter tomando el brazo de Rosabella cuando ya solo estaban los tres.

-Sí, creo que es superficial.- respondió Rosabella procurando que su voz sonara grave.

-Bell, no tienes porque mentirme nosotros somos amigos por siempre.- le dijo Dexter sin despegar la vista de su brazo, Darling mantenía la vista en el suelo- siento haberte lastimado, pero no debiste cubrir el ataque con el brazo, si no con la espada; vayan a cambiarse la ropa, princesa, tienes que ir a Música y Bell, tú me esperas en su dormitorio.-

Darling y Rosbella fueron a su dormitorio a ponerse su ropa habitual, hecho esto Darling se fue a Música y Rosabella esperó a Dexter . Cuando este llegó traía consigo un botiquín médico.

-¿Por qué fueron a Entrenamiento de héroes?- le dijo Dexter mientras vendaba el brazo de Rosabella.

-Por una casión quería dejar de ser la "Damisela en apuros" y ¿qué podía ser entonces?, sin duda tenía que ser la heroína.-

-Sin duda ese es un pensamiento de Darling; ¿no es cierto?-

-Todo esto fue mi idea, es verdad que a ella no le gusta ser la Damisela, pero todo esto fue solo asunto mío.-

Dexter no respondió, solo vendaba el brazo de Rosabella, parecía estar esperando que le dijera la verdad.

-Comprendo que estés enojado pero…-

-No estoy enojado, es solo que Darling siempre ha sido mi responsabilidad y si algo llegara a pasarle… mi padre perdería la corona.-

-¿Acaso no la viste?, ella es todo menos una Damisela en apuros.-

-Y eso es lo que me temo, mi padre no tomara muy bien el hecho de que "Darling no quiera estar en una torre a la espera de un príncipe que la rescate".-

_Espero que les haya gustado y nos ¿vemos? ¿leemos? luego. Casi lo olvido espero subir un pequeño complemento de este capítulo. Sin más que ¿decir? ¿escribir? por el momento, me despido. _


	5. Chapter 4-5

**Capítulo 4.5: ¿Damisela o heroína?**

_Aquí está el pequeño complemento, lo separe porque a pesar de tener conexión no sentí que fuera tan directa. Disfrútenlo._

Cuando terminaron las clases Holly fue a las audiciones para formar parte del equipo de porristas de Ever After, Poppy la acompaño, Cupido fue a la mercería de las Maravillas y casa de té con Cerise, Jonathan, Dexter y Hunter fueron al magicinema y Alistair dijo que iría al bosque con Daring; por lo tanto ese día se suspendieron las clases de danza medieval. Rosabella y Daring se quedaron en su dormitorio.

-Darli, ¿tú sabes cuál es tu destino?- le preguntó Rosabella.

-Sí, yo… tengo que ser la princesa que contraiga nupcias con el siguiente Sastrecillo "valiente", pero ni siquiera sé su nombre.-

-Charles Tailor… somos compañeros en Químitica.-

-¿Cómo van en su búsqueda por encontrar a la bestia de tu cuento?- le dijo Darling con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Ha sido cancelada, él no quiere que lo encuentre, creo que será mejor esperar a que él mismo lo revele.-

_¿Pensaron que no hablaba enserio con la palabra pequeño?, pues ya ven que sí. Por cierto empezaré a añadir más personajes de la serie y otros de mi loca mente. Los quiero y espero que estén teniendo una linda semana._


	6. Chapter 5

_¡Hola!, espero que esta semana sea excelente para todos y he aquí un nuevo capítulo._

**Capítulo 5: Combate por un corazón.**

Rosabella se dirigió con pereza a su penúltima clase del día, Damisela en apuros, tendrían que poner en práctica lo aprendido la clase anterior, clase a la que no asistió Rosabella por ir con Darling a Entrenamiento de héroes. El profesor Kinight ya estaba reestablecido por lo que impartiría la clase de Heroística nuevamente.

-Hoy serán los duelos por ganar el corazón de alguna doncella.- les dijo Knight a sus alumnos.

-Inician Jonathan Capulet y Oscar Happy, ustedes lucharán por "el corazón" de Rosabella Beauty.- les dijo Madam Maid Marian.

Oscar y Jonathan empezaron a calentar antes del duelo. Las manos de Rosabella comenzaron a sudar, no tenía la más remota idea de lo que tenía que hacer.

-Psst… Holly, ¿qué se supone que tengo que hacer?- le preguntó Rosabella.

-¡Oh!, es muy simple, debes decir las frases que nos enseñaron el día de ayer…- le respondió Holly sin tomar en cuenta que Rosabella no había asistido a la clase anterior.

El combate comenzó, Rosabella tenía la mente en blanco, se reprochaba a sí misma el no haber ido a clases, y aún más, el no haber pedido las notas cuando aún podía.

-¡Señorita Beauty, ponga en práctica lo visto en clase!- la regaño Madam Maid Marian.

Rosabella enmudeció, por su mente no cruzó ni una sola idea. El vencedor fue Jonathan, él se puso delante de Rosabella, en su rostro reposaba una dulce sonrisa, esperando la recompensa merecida.

-Bien hecho.- le dijo Rosabella tartamudeando en tanto estrechaba la mano. Duchess se burló de Rosabella.

-¿Qué fue eso bella Bell?- le preguntó Jonathan mientras caminaban hacia la mesa en la que dejarían las espadas y los escudos.

-Yo… no lo sé, ambos fueron geniales.-

Oscar le sonrió y Jonathan colocó las espadas y escudos en la mesa, luego de hacer esto fueron a sentarse a las gradas. El combate que sucedió a este fue entre los hermanos Charming por Cerise, quien tenía un gesto de desagrado. Cuando por fin terminó el segundo combate de la clase, Cerise fue a sentarse en la parte final de la grada en la que se hayaban sentados Rosabella, Jonathan y Oscar. Estos últimos se encontraban conversando sobre las cosas triviales de los cuentos clásicos, cuando Rosabella giró la vista y vio a la solitaria Cerise por lo tanto, decidió ir con ella.

-Es un real tormento de hadas tener que ser la damisela, ¿no te parece?- le dijo Rosabella. Cerise soltó una breve carcajada.

-Tienes toda la razón… ¿tú eres amiga de Cupido, no es cierto?- le respondió Cerise; Rosabella asintió con la cabeza.

Mientras ellas conversaban dio inicio al combate entre Telmah con H y Sparrow por Holly. Ella realmente disfrutaba su rol de damisela, recito con perfecta entonación todas y cada una de las frases vistas la clase anterior; al final, al vencedor, que fue Telmah con H le obsequió su pañuelo. Él sonrió, tomó el pañuelo y con el secó el sudor de su frente.

-¡Wow Holly!, eres realmente buena en esto.- le dijo Rosabella cuando Holly fue a sentarse a las gradas.

Siguieron Hunter y Michael. Duchess creía alentarlos con sus palabras pero solo los desmotivaba, pues les señalaba todos y cada uno de sus errores. Como ambos luchaban ala mismo nivel, Knight declaró un empate.

Los últimos fueron Alistair y Lucas. Alistair decidió que era mejor dejarse vencer, pues no quería otro problema con Bunny. Apple besó en la mejilla a Lucas en la mejilla por ser su héroe.

Al término de las clases Dexter, Cupido, Jonathan, Holly, Alistair y Rosabella fueron a practicar danza medieval al jardín delantero de la escuela.

-Es todo por hoy, tengo que ir a Arquería, ¿vienes Cupido?- le dijo Alistair soltando la mano de Rosabella. Alistair y Cupido se fueron al taller de Arquería, por lo que se quedaron solos Dexter, Jonathan, Holly y Rosabella.

-Así que eres un Capulet ¿eh?- le dijo Holly a Jonathan.

-Terrible, ¿no les parece?- respondió Jonathan dejándose caer en el césped.

-No lo creo, he leído tu historia más de 10 veces y tengo la firme convicción de que es la más grande historia de amor; supongo que conoces a Ruth Montague…-

-No está en mis planes conocerla- comenzó a decir Jonathan interrumpiendo a Holly- es por eso que procuro no salir demasiado, ella es el motivo por el que las personas dicen que soy muy misterioso, es por ella que estuve a punto de no asistir al baile de Corazones sinceros que organizó Cupido.-

-¿Por qué no quieres ni verla?- le preguntó Rosabella inconscientemente.

-Porque querida Bell, tenemos una maldición, si nos vemos en una fiesta irremediablemente me enamoraré de ella y ella de mí, como Romeo y mi tía Juliet.-

_Espero que les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios o sugerencias para nuevos capítulos._


	7. Chapter 6

_Hola, ya tenía un rato sin actualizar por los exámenes finales y esas cosas tristes, pero mejor los dejo de abrumar con mis tonterías._

**Capitulo 6: Fiesta Real.**

Al culminar las clases, Briar les envió un mensaje a los Royal´s.

ESTÁN INVITADOS A MI FIESTA, SERÁ ESTA NOCHE EN LA SALA COMÚN REAL, PUEDEN INVITAR A UN REBEL CON USTEDES. LOS VEO ESTA NOCHE…

-Tú prima sí que es fiestera.- le dijo Alistair a Rosabella una vez que terminó de leer el mensaje de Briar. Rosabella soltó una breve carcajada y juntos fueron a la castifería, en la barra de alimentos se encontraron a Holly y Cupido.

-¿Les llegó el mensaje?- les preguntó Rosabella tomando una bandeja.

-¿Te refieres a la fiesta que organizó Briar?- le respondió Holly mientras se servía un poco de ensalada.

-Sí.- dijo Alistair tomando un filete.

-Les llegó a todos los Royal´s, Bell.- dijo Cupido al mismo tiempo que pagaba sus alimentos. Luego de que Holly, Alistair y Rosabella pagaran su almuerzo, fueron a buscar una mesa desocupada, Alistair fue a almorzar con sus maravillosas amigas. Cupido, Holly y Rosabella, al no encontrar una mesa vacía decidieron almorzar en el jardín. Allí se encontraron con Jonathan, Dexter, Telmah con H, Benjamin y Orlando. Luego de que ellas se sentaran y todos comenzaran a comer, Holly pensó que deberían planear cómo irán todos a la fiesta.

-¿Qué es lo que haremos para ir todos a la fiesta de Briar esta noche?- les dijo Holly.

-En el mensaje decía que podemos llevar un acompañante.- señaló Dexter.

-Es cierto,… ¡ya lo tengo! Jonathan tú irás con Holly, Telmah tú lleva a Poppy, Dex tú vas con Cupido y…- comenzó a decir Rosabella.

-Ya invité a alguien.- interrumpió Dexter.

-¿A quién?- preguntó Orlando con curiosidad,

-Raven.- respondió Cupido un tanto afligida.

Se armó un enorme silencio, el único sonido que había era el crujir de las papas fritas de Benjamin.

-Pues yo puedo llevar a Cupido.- dijo Telmah con H rompiendo el silencio- en cuanto a Poppy, le diré a Oscar que la lleve… pero con quién irán Ben y Orlando.-

-Yo puedo ir con alguno de ustedes…- intervino Rosabella- al igual que Darling, así todos iremos a la fiesta.-

Todos quedaron conformes y acordaron llegar a las 20:30 horas a la sala común real.

La noche ya había caído sobre el mundo de cuentos clásicos. Los Royal´s de Ever After, y uno que otro Rebel, se preparaban para la fiesta.

-Vamos Darli, no es una cita, ellos son los… amigos de mis amigos. No te hará daño venir con nosotros.- le dijo Rosabella en un último intento porque Darling se pusiera de pie.

-Bell, ¿Dex estuvo de acuerdo?- le preguntó Darling temiendo la reacción de su hermano al verla llegar a la fiesta con un chico.

-No se opuso, además, te repito que solo vamos a ir como amigos y en la sala común Real estaremos con todos los demás.-

-Iré; solo porque eres mi mejor amiga.- le respondió Darling levantándose de la cama.

Al cabo de una hora alguien golpeó la puerta de su habitación. Eran Benjamin y Orlando.

-¿Están listas?- preguntó caballerosamente Benjamin, como todos los personajes shakesperianos.

Cuando entraron a la sala común Real buscaron a sus amigos.

-¡Hey, bella Bell, por aquí!- gritó Jonathan.

-Al fin llegan, con que tú eres Darling Charming, ¿por qué jamás te he visto en clase de Princesiología?, escuchó que su Majestad la Reina Blanca te nombra cuando pasa lista pero no estás ahí.

-Sí bueno…- empezó a decir Darling.

-¿Qué les parece si bailamos?- les preguntó Telmah con H, que acababa de llegar junto con Cupido.

Mientras bailaban Rosabella se percató que en la fiesta habían muy pocos Rebel´s y los Royal´s que los acompañaban parecían aislados del resto.

-¿Por qué nadie les habla a ellos… o a nosotros?- les preguntó Rosabella a sus amigos.

-Supongo que se debe a que es a sala común Real, creo que están molestos porque Briar dijo que podíamos entrar, pero al parecer hacerlo es igual a dejarnos caer un terrible hechizo.- le respondió Poppy.

-¿Por qué no vamos con ellos?- propuso Darling al ver a su hermano Dexter en ese grupo de personajes. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, tomaron sus bebidas y fueron con los Rebel´s.

-¿Por qué no se están divirtiendo?- les preguntó Jonathan.

-Nos sentimos un poco fuera de página.- le respondió Hunter.

-Es una fiesta, hay que divertirnos.- les dijo Holly.

-Todos nos miran con crueldad, a lo que normalmente no le doy importancia, pero aquí se siente mucho peor.- sentenció Raven.

-¿Acaso eso importa?- añadió Orlando.

-Orlando tiene razón.- cantó Sparrow.

Fue así como todos ellos por un breve momento se divirtieron sin importarles como los miraban los demás o que cuchicheaban a sus espaldas…

-Ay no…- susurró Raven al ver acercarse a Apple y Blondie.

-¿Ra… Raven?- dijo Apple alterada- ¿qué haces aquí?... ¿Qué hacen todos ustedes aquí?-

-Yo la invite.- le dijo Dexter armándose de valor.

-Pero esta es la sala común "Real".- hizo notar Blondie.

-¿Acaso no recuerdan que podíamos invitar a un Rebel?- les dijo Oscar.

Poco a poco se fueron acercando más personajes para poder presenciar aquella discusión.

-Por favor, todos sabemos que en la sala común Real solo entran Royal´s.- le respondió Blondie con exasperación.

-No pierdan la cabeza, es solo una fiesta.- intervino Lizzie.

-Pero… son las reglas Lizzie.- dijo Apple con dulzura.

-Las reglas que ustedes se inventaron…- le dijo Holly.

Apple giró la vista hacia los demás Royal´s que se encontraban detrás de ella. Apple les preguntó con la mirada si debía decir lo que pensaba, todos, menos Daring y Briar, asintieron con la cabeza.

-Esto no está bien… esta fiesta es solo para los que queremos seguir nuestro destino.- dijo finalmente Apple.

Briar se aproximo a Apple y se puso delante de ella.

-Apple, está bien, como dijo Lizzie solo es una fiesta, pensé que no habría ningún problema si un Royal los invitaba y a todos ellos los invitaron.- los defendió Briar.

-Creo que será mejor irnos…- dijo Ashlynn tomando del brazo a Hunter.

Cuando estuvieron fuera de la sala común Real, Maddie tuvo una idea.

-¿Qué les parece si hacemos una fiesta de té en uno de los balcones de la escuela?-

-Maddie, ¿a esta hora de dónde sacaremos el té?- le preguntó Poppy.

Todos los maravillosos rieron al escuchar la pregunta que formuló Poppy. Al llegar al balcón más amplio de toda la escuela, Maddie empezó a sacar de su sombrero tazas, teteras, té, pastelillos y tazas.

-Había olvidado lo hermosas que lucen las estrellas a esta hora, cuando ya no hay ninguna lámpara que pueda opacarlas.- le dijo Darling a Rosabella.

Rosabella volvió la vista a la escuela, mientras que Darling permaneció mirando el horizonte. Cupido estaba sentada junto a la entrada del balcón, sostenía su taza con la mano derecha, tenía la mirada perdida.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Rosabella a Cupido sentándose a su lado.

-Sí… solo es… nunca pensé que Dex invitaría a Raven, pero está bien, querer a alguien significa buscar su felicidad aunque su felicidad no seas tú.- le respondió Cupido observando a Raven y Dexter, la forma en que Raven le sonreía a Dexter, el modo en que Dexter miraba a Raven. Telmah con H vio a Cupido, sabía que tenía que alegrarla de algún modo.

-¿Qué hacen ahí sentadas?, vamos a bailar.- les dijo Telmah con H extendiéndoles ambas manos para ayudarlas a levantarse del suelo.

-Ustedes vayan, yo quiero comer más tarta.- respondió Rosabella estirándose para alcanzar la bandeja sobre la que descansaban las tartas. Jonathan al ver los esfuerzos de Rosabella decició acercarle la bandeja.

-La comida del sombrero de Maddie es hechicelente, ¿no te parece?- le dijo Jonathan arrecargandose a su lado.

-¿Entonces todos saben que no quieres seguir tu destino?- le preguntó Rosabella dando una mordida a la tarta de mora azul que había tomado.

-No por mis palabras, pero lo intuyen.-

-¿Estás seguro de no querer cumplir con tu papel?-

-Antes no estaba tan seguro… pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no quiero el destino de Romeo, no solo por el hecho de que se supone que me suicide, sino que ahora tengo otra razón.-

-¿Cuál?- le preguntó Rosabella.

-Creo… que deberíamos bailar.-

_Espero que les haya gustado muchisímo. Por cierto las reviews que vayan dejando las voy a ir respondiendo a partir de hoy._

_Para La Bruja de Grimm: Pues en este capítulo ya comenzó a develarse la respuesta a tu pregunta. Y a mi también me parece lindisimo, demasiado diría yo. Por cierto, Jonathan es descendiente de los Capuleto, no hijo de Romeo, porque sino tendría que recurrir al incesto y siento que eso no sería adecuado para esta historia._

_Para Alisson: Pues ya aquí esta el nuevo capítulo y espero que te haya gustado. Por cierto ya viste el video que publicó la página de Ever After High México, es de Rosabella._


	8. Chapter 7

_Pues bien aquí esta un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste mucho y es necesario agradecer a la persona que me dio una idea para comenzar a escribir este capítulo._

**Capítulo 7: ¿Seguir tu destino o reescribir tu historia?**

Como de costumbre Rosabella se despertó pasado el medio día, Darling ya no se encontraba en su dormitorio, sin mas, Rosabella se puso de pie y fue a la castifería para almorzar.

-Bella Bell.- la saludo Jonathan quien traía bajo el brazo un balón de baloncesto. Rosabella se limito a sonreírle.

Caminaron juntos por el pasillo hasta llegar a la castifería, la cual estaba prácticamente desierta. Al llegar a la barra de alimentos se encontraron con Alistair, Bunny y Lizzie.

-¿Siempre te levantas tan tarde?- le dijo Bunny a Rosabella a modo de burla.

-Solo tenemos dos días de descanso, tengo que aprovecharlos al máximo.- se excuso Rosabella.

-Veo que hoy hubo partido de baloncesto.- le dijo Alistair a Jonathan al ver el balón que cargaba este último.

-Ganamos.- respondió Jonathan.

-¿Qué les parece si vamos a dar un paseo?- les dijo Bunny.

-No puedo pues…- empezó a decir Lizzie – Rosabella y yo habíamos quedado de ir al Bosque Encantado.-

Todos voltearon a ver a Rosabella esperando que esta confirmara las palabras de Lizzie.

-¡Casi lo olvido!, será mejor que me vaya a cambiar la pijama.- continuó Rosabella. Lizzie y Rosabella salieron disparadas con dirección al dormitorio de Rosabella.

Una vez que se encontraron dentro, Rosabella se metió a la ducha. Lizzie no paraba de mirar el reloj de la habitación. Finalmente Rosabella salió del baño con el atuendo que planeaba usar aquel día.

-¿Y bien?- le dijo Rosabella a Lizzie mientras se recogía el cabello.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Saldrás con Daring?-

-Shh… sí.- le dijo Lizzie, a pesar de que Rosabella había susurrado su pregunta.

Rosabella tomó de su librero la historia de Romeo y Julieta, sabía que ella tendría que estar esperando hasta que la cita terminara y regresar con Lizzie.

Finalmente llegaron al Bosque Encantado, Daring se encontraba arrecargado a un árbol, parecía estar charlando con alguien más. En cuanto Daring se percató de la presencia de Lizzie salió corriendo a su encuentro.

-Hey Lizzie… hola… ¿Rosabella?- las saludo Daring.

-¿Cómo has logrado llegar antes que yo?, creí que estabas en una práctica del equipo de libro ball.- le dijo Lizzie a Daring.

-Sí, bueno, le dije al entrenador Ginger Breadman que mi padre quería que asesorara a mi hermano en Arte de enamorar avanzado; como sabes mi padre tiene un gran prestigio en la escuela, por lo tanto el entrenador nos dejó ir.-

Dexter se acercó al grupo, luego de que los cuatro acordaran verse en el mismo árbol en dos horas, Daring y Lizzie se adentraron más al Bosque Encantado.

-¿Qué se supone que haremos en dos horas?- le dijo Dexter a Rosabella.

-Vine preparada.- le respondió Rosabella mostrándole el libro con el que cargaba.

-¿Romeo y Julieta?... buen libro… aunque el final me parece desolador y más tomando en cuenta que es el destino de Jonathan…- dijo Dexter con un tono lastimero. Rosabella sintió que una daga le atravesaba el corazón.

Hubo un enorme silencio, Rosabella apretó el libro contra su pecho, como si esta acción pudiera mantener con ella a Jonthan. Dexter se percató del efecto que tuvieron sus palabras.

-No deberías preocuparte… creo que Jonathan es un Rebel.-

-¿Realmente piensas que no pasa nada malo si no firmamos el libro de Cuentos Legendarios?-

-Raven está bien…-

-Pero ella decidió no firmar un libro falso. ¿Qué crees que le puede pasar si decide no firmar el libro verdadero?-

-Nunca me había planteado algo como eso…-

-Además todos tenemos un papel que cumplir…-

-Pero, ¿no crees que deberíamos poder elegir lo que queremos hacer?, es decir, hay personajes cuyo destino es el sufrimiento eterno… o la muerte en sí misma; ¿no crees que sería justo que ellos pudieran elegir si quieren seguir los pasos de sus padres o crear su propia historia?-

Dexter tenía razón, para los Royal´s era muy fácil seguir su destino al pie de la letra, pero aquellos personajes que no tenían un final feliz o cuyo final feliz está muy lejos de serlo, para ellos el cumplir con ese destino era un real tormento de hadas.

-¿Entonces eres partidario de los Rebel´s?-

-Solo los apoyo, es decir, mi destino tiene sus cosas malas pero el final, sin duda alguna, es un final feliz- las últimas palabras perecieron recordarle algo en lo que no había pensado durante mucho tiempo- y tú, ¿eres Royal o Rebel?-

-Me considero una Royal, aunque no sé quien será la bestia de mi cuento…- le respondió Rosabella con el rostro sombrío -no deberíamos hablar de cosas tristes, mejor…-

Antes de que Rosabella pudiera terminar la oración de entre los arbustos salió Cerise con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Cuando esta última se percató de la presencia de Dexter y Rosabella se puso pálida como la nieve.

-Ho… hola Dexter, ¿cómo has estado Rosabella?- los saludo.

-¿Te encuentras bien Cerise?- le preguntó Rosabella.

-Sí… yo… - empezó decir Cerise hasta que de los mismos arbustos salió Gustave Wolf, hijo de Badwolf y Caperucita Roja, por tanto, hermano de Cerise aunque era un secreto que solo muy pocos personajes conocían.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- les dijo Gustave a los tres con un tono amenazador.

-Todos venimos a pasear aquí todo el tiempo.- le respondió Cerise velozmente.

-Calma Gustave, aunque seas el villano del cuento no quiere decir que debas ser malvado todo el tiempo.- le dijo Dexter.

_-_¿A qué se debe esta reunión de "niños buenos"?.- continuo Gustave.

-Tu sabes, los niños buenos solo venimos a pasar el rato al Bosque Encantado.- le respondió Rosabella riendo.

Sorpresivamente se unieron al grupo Lizzie y Daring. Ambos sonreían.

-Esta es toda una reunión.- sentenció Daring. Los seis rieron a carcajadas.

Se les fue la tarde entre bromas y risas, cuando cobraron la noción del tiempo se dieron cuenta de que en 30 minutos daban el toque de queda.

Cerise y Gustave echaron a correr hacia la escuela seguidos de Daring quien llevaba cargando sobre sus hombros a Lizzie, luego iba Dexter y finalmente Rosabella, quien era la más lenta del grupo. Dexter notó esto así que tomó la mano y la arrastró por todo el Bosque Encantado. Cuando llegaron a las puertas del instituto se encontraron cara a cara con Milton Grimm.

-Hace 12 minutos se dio el toque de queda, ¿qué hacían fuera de sus dormitorios?, y aún más, ¿qué hacen fuera del instituto?- les dijo molesto el director.

-Es porque el tema que debatimos hoy en nuestro club es muy importante en la comunidad academica.- dijo con voz segura Gustave.

-¿Cuál resulta ser el nombre de ese club?-

-Follow your own destiny.- respondió Gustave viendo a los ojos al director. Este último quedo muy complacido al escuchar el nombre del club.

-Para su siguiente reunión procuren hacerla dentro de los limites de la escuela, la próxima vez no seré tan indulgente.- les dijo el director indicándoles con la mano que entraran al castillo.

_Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo. Y ahora las respuestas a sus reviews c:_

_Para La Bruja Grimm_:_Primero que nada, ya me di cuenta que escribí mal tu nombre en la ocasión anterior; al igual que a ti me parece muy triste cuando tratan mal a los Rebel´s, pero a mi parecer este conflicto no es tan marcado en los websodios así que espera más sucesos parecidos en próximos capítulos. Raven no es de mis personajes favoritos pero sus ideales me resultan interesantes. Y yo también estoy ansiosa por ver a Rosabella en los websodios._

_Para Feuchi: Espero que cuando llegues a esta parte de la historia te siga agradando._

_Finalmente, ¿les gusto el personaje de Gustave? ¿qué opinan de la opinión de Rosabella respecto a si firmar o no?. Sin mas que escribir por el momento, nos leemos luego._


	9. Chapter 8

_Hola, así es, dos capítulos en una semana. Como sabrán los estudiantes estamos a nada de salir de vacaciones de verano así que tengo bastante tiempo libre por lo tanto espero poder publicar los capítulos que quieran y tomando muy en cuenta sus peticiones. P.D. Si ven la foto de la historia así es como en mi loca mente luce Jonathan. :D_

**Capítulo 8: ¿Solo amigos?**

Darling y Rosabella salieron corriendo de su dormitorio, tenían 5 minutos para llegar a tiempo a sus respectivas clases. El salón de Danza medieval se encontraba junto al de Danza barroca. Apenas les había dado tiempo de bañarse y vestirse, Rosabella entró pensando en comida por lo que terminó chocando con Duchess.

-¡Ay!, deberías de ir al médico, parce que tus lentes necesitan aún más aumento.- le dijo Duchess.

-Lo siento mucho, iba distraída… pero eso no te da ningún derecho para ser grosera.-

Duchess sonrió, parecía agradarle que se defendiera ella y no alguien más. Entonces entró su Majestad la Reina Blanca.

-Todos en pareja.- ordenó su Majestad la Reina Blanca.

Rosabella buscó a Alistair en el salón pero no lo encontró por ningún lado. Sin que pudiera hacer otra cosa se sentó en el fondo del salón a esperar que Alistair llegara.

-Rosabella, Rosabella.- le dijo Duchess intentando hacer que la primera despertara.

-¿Qué pasó?... ¿En dónde están todos?- le respondió Rosabella frotándose los ojos.

-La clase ya terminó.-

Rosabella se levantó de un salto, le agradeció a Duchess por haberla despertado y salió veloz del salón.

Rosabella mantuvo la vista fija en la puerta del salón, Alistair tampoco llegó a la clase de Matemágicas y mucho menos apareció en la clase de Grimmnasia.

-¿En qué piensas?- le preguntó Cupido sentándose a su lado.

-No… nada, ¿te encuentras bien?- le preguntó Rosabella al ver el rostro de su amiga, tenía unas enormes ojeras, llevaba el cabello completamente recogido y este había perdido brillo, y lo que era más extraño, su rostro reflejaba una profunda tristeza.

-Sí…- respondió Cupido. Tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo, parecía recordar algo que la hacía infeliz, una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, aguantar aquellas ganas de llorar le pareció totalmente imposible y finalmente rompió en llanto; Rosabella la abrazó e intentó consolarla, conocía la causa del llanto de Cupido.

-Hasta que te encuentro bella Bell…- empezó a decir Jonathan hasta que se dio cuenta de que Cupido lloraba amargamente. Se sentó junto a ellas sin decir otra palabra, Rosabella intentó sonreírle.

-Creo que deberías intentar… olvidar.- le aconsejó Rosabella a Cupido.

-Siento que si lo hago, parte de mí se iría con la esperanza de lo que pudo ser.-

-Tu solo sentirás lo que quieras sentir.-le dijo Jonathan a Cupido.

-Tienes razón, Jonathan.- continuó Cupido poniéndose de pie.

-¡Rosabella Beauty!, a la cancha de baloncesto.- gritó el entrenador Ginger Breadman.

Rosabella corrió a la cancha mientras sujetaba todo su cabello para tener una mejor visión. Ahí estaban: Apple, Ashlynn, Daring, Duchess, Cerise, Hunter, Raven, Sparrow y Dexter.

-En el equipo uno estarán Daring, Raven, Duchess, Rosabella y Sparrow; en el equipo dos estarán Hunter, Apple, Ashlynn, Cerise y Dexter. El equipo ganador se podrá saltar la clase siguiente de Grimmnasia, el perdedor tendrá que venir después de clases a dar 20 vueltas a la pista de atletismo.- dijo el entrenador.

Apple no hacía más que observar el partido, Ashlynn intentaba jugar pero definitivamente no era nada buena, Cerise le arrebataba el balón al equipo contrario con enorme facilidad y se lo pasaba a Hunter quien a su vez se lo lanzaba a Dexter para que este último encestara, Raven y Rosabella se pasaban el balón entre sí procurando que no cayera en las manos del equipo contrario, Daring jugó lo mejor que podía y sin duda su esfuerzo daba resultados, Sparrow le pasaba el balón a Duchess para que esta última anotara los puntos.

El partido terminó con 21 puntos a favor del equipo uno, el equipo de Daring. La clase había terminado y Rosabella se sentía desfallecer, empezó a caminar hacia las regaderas pero sus piernas no soportaron su peso y cayó al suelo. Raven y Dexter corrieron a auxiliarla.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó Raven ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

-Sí, creo que debí de haber comido algo antes del partido.- respondió Rosabella con una breve risa.

-Nos diste un enorme susto.- le dijo Dexter a Rosabella.

-Ve a la castifería a comprar un emparedado mientras yo la ayudo en las regaderas.- le indicó Raven a Dexter quien salió veloz en dirección a la castifería.

Raven y Rosabella entraron juntas a las regaderas. Raven ayudo a Rosabella a ducharse, las piernas y los brazos de Rosabella temblaban, jamás había pasado tanto tiempo sin comer algo. Cuando finalmente ambas salieron de las duchas Dexter las esperaba con un emparedado para cada una.

Dexter se despidió de ellas pues tenía que ir a Entrenamiento y Cuidado de Bestias, así pues se quedaron Raven y Rosabella.

-¿Por qué no habías comido nada?- le preguntó Raven dándole una mordida a su emparedado.

-Me desperté muy tarde… y si tenía otro retraso en clase de Danza medieval el director Grimm me pondría un castigo… diría… "una estudiante de su destino debe estar puntual en todas partes".- le respondió Rosabella imitando el tono de la voz del director del instituto.

-Entonces eres Royal, al igual que Dexter…-

-Sí bueno, creo que ambos somos Royal´s, pero entendemos los motivos de los Rebel´s- le respondió Rosabella. Raven sorpresivamente notó que la servilleta que envolvía su emparedado tenía una nota, sonrió ampliamente luego de leerla.

-¿Qué dice?- le preguntó Rosabella inconscientemente, Raven le extendió la misma, entonces Rosabella logro leer la nota.

**Te veo luego de que de las 20 vueltas a la pista en la Mercería de las Maravillas. **

**-Dex.**

Rosabella recordó a Cupido y sintió que el corazón se le oprimía, por otra parte, se sentía feliz por Dexter. Sonaron las campanas que anunciaban el final de las clases, al mismo tiempo vibro el espejófono de Rosabella, era un mensaje de Alistair.

BELL, NECESITO HABLAR CONTIGO. TE VEO EN LA VILLA AL FINAL DEL LIBRO.

-Ya me tengo que ir Rosabella…- empezó a decir Raven intentando contener la emoción.

-Dime Bell, y yo también voy para la Villa al Final del Libro.- le dijo Rosabella sonriendo.

Al llegar a la Villa al Final del Libro Rosabella vio a Alistair, este se acercó a ella.

-Bell… ¿podemos hablar en privado?- le dijo Alistair a Rosabella, ella asintió. Raven se despidió de ambos y se dirigió a la Mercería de las Maravillas.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Rosabella.

-Es solo… no sé cómo acercarme a Bunny… pasamos todo el día juntos en el jardín de las Maravillas, todo era genial ¿sabes? Como en el país de las Maravillas, ella se asustó y me abrazó yo iba a hacer lo mismo cuando ella se apartó y me dijo que tenía que irse…- le dijo Alistair a Rosabella, sus ojos estaban clavados en los de ella- creo… que ella solo me ve como un amigo.-

-Tal vez, solo deberías decirle lo que sientes por ella.-

-¿Y si ella no siente lo mismo?, entonces la perdería para siempre.-

-Deberías intentarlo al menos.- le respondió Rosabella, entonces vio a Cupido caminando con Cerise… ¡Se dirigían a la Mercería de las Maravillas! Rosabella corrió con hacia ellas, Alistair la siguió.

-¡Hey!- les grito Rosabella- Alistair me estaba contando que hay una nueva película en el Magicinema, ¿no quieren venir a verla?-

-Creo que por ahora solo quiero una buena taza de té, Bell.- le respondió Cupido. Rosabella y Alistair siguieron caminado a su lado, Rosabella intentaba convencer a Cupido de ir a cualquier lugar lejos de la Mercería de las Maravillas, pero no lo logró.

Al entrar los ojos de Cupido inmediatamente vieron a Dexter quien tenía entre sus manos las de Raven, tenían los ojos fijos el uno en el otro. Cupido soltó un gemido, sin embargo, no volvió sobre sus pasos entró junto con Cerise, Rosabella y Alistair y se sentó en una mesa que estaba en el medio de la Mercería de las Maravillas.

-¿Qué es lo que van a querer?- les preguntó Cupido haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por sonreírles- yo invito.-

Rosabella podía ver cuánto le dolía el haber visto a Dexter y a Raven en una cita, pero quería tanto a Dexter que intentaba ser feliz al verlo tan feliz.

-Por supuesto que no, tal vez no soy un príncipe, pero sí me considero un caballero; así que ordenen, la cuenta corre por mi cuenta.- respondió Alistair al ver a Maddie acercarse al grupo.

Luego de que ordenaron algo que comer, Alistair le pidió un consejo a Cupido sobre lo que tenía que hacer.

-Será mejor que se lo digas cuanto antes.- le dijo Cupido mirando de reojo a Dexter.

-¿Creen que sea lo mejor?- les preguntó Alistair. Las tres asintieron con una sonrisa; Alistair se puso de pie con determinación y se dispuso a buscar a Bunny.

Alistair salió de la Mercería de las Maravillas, Cupido, Cerise y Rosabella salieron atrás de él. Al llegar al instituto Alistair le preguntó a Blondie si sabía en donde se encontraba Bunny, esta le indicó que Bunny estaba en la Sala Común Real.

-Bunny, ¿podemos... tú sabes... hablar?-le dijo Alistair a Bunny, esta última hizo a un lado su Mirrorpad.

-Sí.- le respondió Bunny casi susurrando.

-Veraz, yo... no te veo solo como una buena amiga, sino, como algo más... y me gustaría saber... si tú sientes lo mismo o si solo estoy haciendo el ridículo a la mitad de la Sala Común Real.-

-Siempre creí que tú me veías como una amiga, luego di por hecho que te gustaban las princesas... pensé que te traías algo con Rosabella por todas las horas que pasaban juntos... pero la respuesta es sí, siento lo mismo que tú.- respondió Bunny. De algún modo aquellas palabras hicieron que Rosabella recordara sus sentimientos por Alistair, pero le importo poco, ahora sus sentimientos eran para alguien más.

_¿Qué les pareció? ¿Son team Dexter &amp; Raven o Dexter &amp; Cupido? Y las respuestas a sus reviews._

_Para hazelbello12: Me hace muy feliz escuchar que disfrutas de la historia, y pues aquí satisfice tu petición, espero que te haya gustado, porque yo morí un poco al escribir la cita de Raven y Dexter, sé que no fue la gran cosa, pero igual. xC xD_

_Para La Bruja Grimm: Pues en este capítulo podemos develar un poco sobre lo que siente Rosabella; yo, evidentemente, prefiero a Daring &amp; Lizzie porque me parece una pareja linda, pero si que es verdad que Apple y Daring son la pareja perfecta. Y para el próximo capítulo explorare más a Gustave Wolf, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado. C:_

_Para (no sé como ponerte)Guest/Invitado: Ya actualice y espero que te haya gustado mucho. C: P.D. ¿Me podrías decir como llamarte para no poner esa biblia del inicio?_

_Para (tampoco sé como)Guest/Invitado: A mi también me encanta Dizzie, creo que es muy obvio. Aunque en este capítulo no hubo Dizzie te prometo añadir más. :,) __ P.D. ¿Me podrías decir como llamarte para no poner esa biblia del inicio?_

_Espero sus opiniones, dudas, peticiones y (si llegara a ser el caso) reclamos. Sin más tonterías pasando por mi cabeza de Hobbit me despido. C:_


	10. Chapter 9

_Hola, sé que prometí actualizar más pero en ocasiones la inspiración te abandona y contra eso no puedes hacer nada. Dejando de lado mis típicas excusas los dejo leer._

**Capítulo 9: El Caballero Blanco.**

Rosabella estaba sentada al fondo del salón en el que se llevaba a cabo el Consejo Estudiantil Real.

-Deberíamos hacer una fantifiesta de pijamas.- propuso Briar.

-De acuerdo, ¿todos a favor?- les dijo Apple. Todos los presentes levantaron la mano- muy bien, ¿cuál es la siguiente petición?-

-¿Por qué no hacemos una fiesta de disfraces?- apuntó Bunny.

-Es una idea excelente, Bunny, ¿todos a favor?- continúo Apple. Todos levantaron la mano.

-La fiesta de pijamas tenemos que hacerla el nueve de agosto- les indicó Apple y la fiesta de disfraces creo que tendríamos que hacerla este viernes, pediré la autorización del director Grimm.-

A Rosabella le gustaban las fiestas, pero le aburría que en el Consejo Estudiantil Real solo planearan fiestas. Tomó sus libros y se escabulló fuera del aula. Mientras caminaba por el corredor se dio cuenta que estaba enfrente del aula en donde se llevaba a cabo el Consejo Estudiantil, decidió entrar pero se quedó junto a la puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó Gustave, quien se encontraba junto al marco de la puerta.

-Sólo vine a a ver.- le respondió Rosabella.

-¿Ya te aburriste de organizar fiestas?-

-¿Cómo sabes que...?-

-ustedes se pasan su cuento planeando fiestas tontas, comprando atuendos y coronas caras... son muy superficiales, juzgan a las bestias por su apariencia sin tomar en cuenta que queremos lo mismo que ustedes, un final feliz.-

Gustave tenía razón, los Royal´s vivían sin ninguna preocupación,al seguir su destino obtendrían amor, belleza y fortuna, tenían un final feliz asegurado.

-¿Cuál es el siguiente problema?- les preguntó Maddie, quien era la moderadora del Consejo Estudiantil y también la Co-Presidenta Estudiantil.

-Creo que deberíamos buscar la forma de que aceptaran a más Rebel´s en la clase de Música- dijo Raven- a la mayoría de nosotros nos gusta la música y somos muy pocos a los que nos permiten tomar esa clase.-

-¿Todos están de acuerdo?- preguntó Maddie, todos asintieron- veré que puedo hacer.-

-¿Por qué no buscamos que haya una mayor variedad en el menú de la castifería?, porque la comida que venden en la Villa al Final del Libro es demasiado costosa.- apuntó Charlie Web, hija de la araña Charlotte.

-Quien este a favor levante la mano.- les dijo Maddie, la gran mayoría de los presentes lo hizo.

Rosabella escuchaba y anotaba las peticiones que le parecieron más importantes, Gustave solo la observaba. Finalmente sonaron las trompetas que anunciaban el final de las clases del día.

Rosabella, Cerise y Gustave se dirigieron a la castifería para comprar sus alimentos.

-¿Para qué tomabas notas?- le preguntó Gustave a Rosabella.

-Planeo exponer sus problemáticas en el siguiente Consejo Estudiantil Real.- respondió Rosabella mientras tomaba dos rebanadas de pizza.

-No creo que les vaya a hacer ninguna gracia a los Royal´s.- continúo Gustave mientras pagaba sus alimentos.

-No le hagas caso, es una gran idea.- le dijo Cerise a Rosabella.

Los tres caminaron hacia una mesa que se encontrara desocupada, una vez que la encontraron tomaron asiento.

-¡Bell!... ¡Bell!- gritó Darling que se encontraba en la entrada de la castifería buscando a su amiga entre la multitud de estudiantes que habían.

Rosabella se excusó con Cerise y Gustave, tomó su comida y corrió a la entrada.

-¿Qué pasa Darli?- le preguntó Rosabella preocupada.

-No podemos hablar aquí.- le respondió. Juntas caminaron a su dormitorio, Darling parecía emocionada.

-¿Qué pasacadabra?- le volvió a preguntar Rosabella.

-Habrá un un torneo de caballería.-

-Es genial, pero, ¿cómo planeas entrar?, creo que para esos torneos los caballeros deben portar forzosamente armadura, y ninguna de las dos tiene una.-

-Supongamos que ya tengo una, ¿me cubrirías con mis hermanos?- insistió Darling.

-Tal vez será mejor que les digas...-

-No me dejarán participar... y lo sabes.-

-Esta bien Darli, yo te cubro, pero tienes que tener mucho cuidado y procura no hablar.- le dijo Rosabella intentando sonreír, sabía que si descubrían a Darling la declararían una Rebel, lo que era terrible considerando que era una Charming.

Darling sonrió y abrazó a Rosabella, seguidamente se dirigió al enorme cofre que había a los pies de su cama y de el sacó una armadura blanca, que tenía tres plumas azules en el yelmo, en el peto tenía grabado un caballo al igual que en el escudo.

-¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo la tienes?- le preguntó Rosabella intentando controlar su asombro.

-La encontré un mes antes de la feria de la primavera de Ever After.- le respondió Darling admirando la armadura.

-¿Cuándo es el torneo?-

-Ahora, así que ayúdame a ponerme esto.- le respondió Darling. Rosabella la ayudo a ponérsela, aunque le quedaba un poco grande Darling podía moverse fácilmente.

Rosabella y Darling esperaron a que no hubiera ninguna persona en el pasillo para salir de su dormitorio e ir a la cancha de fútbol que era en donde se llevaría a cabo el torneo interno de Caballería. Cuando llegaron vieron que había muchos estudiantes metidos en enormes armaduras de múltiples metales.

-¡Por aquí Rosabella!- le gritó Lizzie quien estaba en las gradas.

-Voy a ir con Lizzie, suerte Darli.- le dijo Rosabella a modo de despedida. Al llegar a las gradas Rosabella tomó asiento al lado de Lizzie.

Rosabella observaba a los caballeros, las manos le sudaban, tenía miedo de que descubrieran a Darling.

-...¿Me estas poniendo atención?- le dijo Lizzie.

-Lo siento Lizzie, no escuche lo que...-

-Shh... mira, ahí viene Daring...- la interrumpió Lizzie. Daring portaba una armadura dorada, tenía grabados el emblema de los Charming, a su lado caminaba Dexter, tenía una armadura dorada, pero menos brillante que la de Daring; ambos llevaban sus cascos en una mano y sus espadas en la otra.

Lizzie movió la mano a modo de saludo para Daring, este último le lanzó una deslumbrante sonrisa que hizo desmayar a varias chicas que estaban atrás de ellas.

-¿Quieres ir a saludarlo?- le preguntó Rosabella a Lizzie.

-Vamos.- le contestó Lizzie jalando consigo a Rosabella.

-Hey Lizzie.- saludo Daring a Lizzie.

-Hola Daring, estoy segura de que ganarás...- empezó a decir Lizzie.

-Yo también lo estoy.- dijo Daring interrumpiendo a Lizzie.

Dexter frunció ligeramente el ceño, y prefirió voltear a otro lado. Daring eclipsaba en todo a Dexter, lo que provocaba que su padre tuviera mayor afecto por el mayor de los Charming.

-Tienes las mismas probabilidades de ganar, Dex.- le dijo Rosabella. A la distancia Rosabella vio a Raven y Maddie acercarse.

-Solo vine a desearte buena fortuna.- le dijo Raven a Dexter.

-Gracias Raven, si triunfo será gracias a ti.- le respondió Dexter mientras entrelazaban sus manos.

-Creo que será mejor irnos a sentar.- le dijo Rosabella a Lizzie al ver que Apple se acercaba.

Las dos volvieron sobre sus pasos acompañadas de Maddie y Raven. Entonces Rosabella distinguió la silueta de Jonathan.

-¡Jo!- le gritó Rosabella a Jonathan.

-Bella Bell, ¿vienes a ver el torneo?- le preguntó Jonathan.

-Sí... te ves muy bien... tu armadura se ve muy bien.- le dijo Rosabella ruborizándose.

-Al igual que tú, bella.-

-Suerte.- le dijo Rosabella. Luego de que Rosabella se despidiera de Jonathan retomaron su recorrido hacia las gradas.

_Por sí quieren saber que es _

_Yelmo:Parte de una armadura antigua que cubre y protege la cabeza y el rostro; generalmente se compone de un casco con visera movible. _

_ Peto: Es la pieza de la armadura de placas que defiende el pecho._

_Creo conveniente decirles sus reviews me hacen muy feliz. Ahora a responder sus reviews:_

_Para hazelbello12: Espero que te haya gustado la breve parte de Raven y Dexter; aunque me duela escribirlo disfruto que a ustedes les guste. C:_

_Para CieloCorazonB: Realmente deseo que hayas disfrutado de la aparición de Darling y te doy las gracias pues me diste un hilo por el cual guiarme.:D :D Igualmente espero que te haya gustado la breve escena de Raven y Dexter. :)_

_Para Paula: Pues en este capítulo Daring fue un poco pesado con Lizzie no te preocupes solo tienes que esperar al siguiente capítulo para ver al verdadero Daring. Y... ¡Yo también soy team Dizzie :3! (Ni se nota... xD)_

_Para Silvermist Wattson: Como pudiste ver en este capítulo también añadí Dexven, aunque respecto a Daring y Lizzie tendrás que esperar un poco más. La verdad es que trate de hacer a Rosabella con una actitud más ¿natural?, no sé, pero me alegra que pienses que hice un buen trabajo; lo de Jontahan fue mera casualidad pero ahora es un personaje importante en mi fic. En próximos capítulos podrás ver más a fondo el conflicto. Conforme al romance de Raven y Dexter a mi me parce más lindo Dexter y Cupido porque siento que se complementan mejor, pero Dexter mandó a Cupido a la Friendzone y contra eso no puedo hacer nada. Y da igual si escribes 20 enciclopedias las leo con mucho gusto. :D_

_Para Andrea: Aquí esta el nuevo capítulo y tengo que agradecerte pues tu review me dio el impulso que necesitaba para este capítulo. :D :D_

_Espero sus opiniones, dudas, peticiones y (si llegara a ser el caso) reclamos; de nuevo les pido perdón por la tardanza. ¿Quién creen que gane el torneo?_


	11. Chapter 10

_Hola, espero que no los haya hecho esperar mucho tiempo, porque según yo y la real academia de mis tonterías no, sin mas que decir los dejo leer._

**Capítulo 10: Que empiecen los combates.**

Las gradas estaban repletas de personajes, habían vendedores de banderines con los emblemas familiares de los participantes, también había vendedores de comida.

En la cancha de fútbol sólo estaban los participantes del torneo. En pocos minutos ya había sido realizado el sorteo para que comenzaran los combates.

-Bell, ¿esta ocupado este lugar?- le dijo Cupido a Rosabella.

-No, siéntate. ¿A quién viniste a ver?- le preguntó Rosabella a Cupido.

-A mi hermano, Anteros.-

-¿Tienes hermanos?- le dijo Raven asombrada.

-Sí, bueno es mi hermanastro- continuó Cupido- él es el dios del amor correspondido.-

Para sorpresa de las cuatro el primer combate sería entre Anteros y Alistair. El combate fue muy veloz teniendo como ganador a Antero, pues siendo un dios poseía más fuerza que la mayoría de los caballeros. Maddie entristeció cuando declararon a Antero el ganador del combate. Alistair lanzó con ira su casco al suelo.

El segundo combate fue entre Benjamin Capulet, cuyo destino era el de Benvolio, y Ben Von Sommerstern, cuyo destino era el de Benno Von Sommerstern. El ganador fue Ben.

El tercero fue entre Dexter y Clara Lear, ella era la "única" mujer a la que se le permitía participar debido a su destino. Dexter al principio no atacó a Clara, pero esta última lo atacaba con rudeza. Dexter tenía un debate interno entre si debía vencer a Clara, o si debía dejarse vencer.

-¿Me dejarás ganar sólo porque soy una niña?- le dijo Clara mientras se batían.

-¿Qué es lo que esperas?, ¿qué te ataque?- le respondió defendiéndose, Clara sonrió.

Así pues Dexter atacó a Clara, ella intentó defenderse pero era imposible, Dexter era bueno. Raven se levantó y aplaudió a ambos.

El cuarto duelo fue entre Daring y Duncan VI, cuyo destino era el de Macbeth. Daring apenas tuvo que esforzarse, se sintió muy feliz al vencer a alguien que asistía a Shakespeare High; lugar en el que preparaban a los personajes shakesperianos. Lizzie le sonrió a Daring este a su vez hizo lo mismo.

-Este triunfo es para ti, la más hermosa de todas, la más hermosa para mi.- dijo Daring, la última parte la susurró, sin apartar la vista de Lizzie.

El quinto fue entre Jonathan y John Grulle, cuyo destino era ser el príncipe del cuento de Rapunzel. Jonathan y John se batieron por largo rato, parecían luchar al mismo nivel, pero en un ligero descuido de John, Jonathan logró vencerlo. Holly entristeció, realmente quería que su príncipe fuera el ganador; por otra parte Rosabella levantó las manos con felicidad, Jonathan al verla hizo lo mismo.

El sexto combate fue entre Matt Della Escala, cuyo destino era el de Mercucio, y Lorance, cuyo destino era el de Laertes. El vencedor fue Lorance.

El séptimo fue entre Orlando Elsinor, cuyo destino era el de Horacio, y Oscar Happy, cuyo destino era el del príncipe feliz. El vencedor fue Orlando.

El octavo fue entre Poul Della Esacala, cuyo destino era el de París, y Fortimbrás XI, cuyo destino era el de Fortimbrás. El vencedor fue Poul.

El noveno fue entre Travis Montague, cuyo destino era el de Teobaldo, y Thane Htebcam, cuyo destino era el de Macbeth. El vencedor fue el primero.

El décimo fue entre Telmah Denmark, cuyo destino era el de Hamlet, y Sebastian, cuyo destino era el de Sigfrido. Duchess estaba muy emocionada al ver combatir a su príncipe. Pero finalmente venció Telmah. Sigfrido lanzó por los aires su escudo y salió del campo hecho una furia.

El penúltimo duelo fue entre Hopper Croackington II y Fingal Young, cuyo destino era el del joven rey. El vencedor fue Hopper.

Y el último combate de la primera ronda fue entre Teseo XI y Darling Charming; a Darling le pareció muy sencillo vencer a Teseo XI. Rosabella logro respirar tranquila cuando declararon al "Caballero Blanco" como el vencedor.

-Los participantes pueden tomar un descanso de 10 minutos antes de continuar con la segunda ronda.- anunció uno de los organizadores del torneo.

Rosabella no podía moverse, por un lado estaba feliz por que Darling al fin era tratada como un caballero y no como una damisela en apuros y por el otro le preocupaba que la descubrieran.

-Psst... Bell.- le dijo Darling a Rosabella.

-Tienes que descansar...- empezó a decir Rosabella.

-Claro que no, lo vencí en apenas unos segundos.- le respondió Darling.

Rosabella iba a replicar algo cuando vio que Cupido volvía con las gaseosas y las palomitas de dragón.

-...Así que le deseo suerte en el siguiente combate y lamento no poder ayudarle.- le dijo Rosabella a Darling, esta última entendió rápidamente el motivo de las palabras de Rosabella, sin mas asintió con la cabeza y se alejo de Rosabella.

-¿Qué es lo que quería?- le preguntó Cupido a Rosabella.

-Me preguntó si yo sabía quién sería su rival en la siguiente ronda.- respondió Rosabella.

-¿Qué tal?- le dijo Anteros a Cupido.

-Bastante bien.- respondió Cupido mientras le extendía las palomitas.

-Genial, papá se alegrará- le dijo Anteros sonriendo- lamento no haberme presentado, mi nombre es Antero, hijo de Eros.-

-Es todo un placer.- le respondió Rosabella.

-Bella, Bell, ¿qué te pareció el combate?- le dijo Jonathan, que acababa de llegar con ellas.

-Fue genial, Jo.- le respondió.

Antero y Cupido se vieron entre si, ambos sabían que era lo que pasaba entre Jonathan y Rosabella.

-Bell, ¿no has visto a Darling?- le preguntó Dexter quien iba tomando la mano de Raven.

-No lo sé, ella me dijo que vendría.- le dijo Rosabella intentando sonar convincente.

-Hola Cupido y supongo que tú eres Anteros.- los saludo Dexter.

-Necesitamos que regresen a la cancha los caballeros que pasaron a la siguiente ronda.- dijo uno de los organizadores del sorteo.

-Me parece que tenemos que volver.- les dijo Anteros a Dexter y Jonathan.

-Suerte.- le dijo Raven a Dexter seguido de un beso. Cupido intentó sonreír.

-Estoy segura de que serás el vencedor.- le dijo Rosabella a Jonathan, este último decidió que era una buena idea abrazar a Rosabella.

-Apresúrate.- le dijo Cupido a su hermano.

Finalmente los tres corrieron a la cancha para saber contra quien pelearían en la segunda ronda.

El primer combate de la segunda ronda fue entre Anteros y Ben Von Sommestern, que tuvo como vencedor a Anteros. Cupido aplaudió a su hermano.

El segundo combate fue el de Dexter contra Daring. Dexter trago saliva al enterarse que se enfrentaría a Daring. El Dr. King Charming parecía estar muy complacido.

Daring tomó su espada y se dispuso a atacar a su hermano, Dexter logro rechazar el ataque. En las gradas la mayor parte de los personajes gritaba el nombre de Daring, lo que terminó por desconcentrar a Dexter. Momento que aprovecho Daring para atacar con mayor fuerza a Dexter y finalmente venciendo a su hermano.

-El vencedor es Daring de la dinastía de los Charming.- declaró el encargado de anunciar a los vencedores.

-El trofeo será para ti, querida mía.- anunció Daring. Apple parecía muy complacida, pero las palabras de Daring eran para Lizzie.

Dexter se dirigió a su dormitorio, no quería quedarse a escuchar como su padre enaltecía a su hermano por enecima vez. Raven al ver que Dexter se alejaba decidió ir con él para animarlo.

El tercer combate fue entre Jonathan y Lorance, ambos personajes shakesperianos por lo que los estudiantes de Shakespeare High no sabían a cual de ellos apoyar. Jonathan dió lo mejor de sí, Lorance era demasiado bueno pero su espada era bastante más pesada a la que él solía usar, por lo que al poco tiempo ya estaba bastante cansado, instante que Jonathan aprovechó al máximo y fue así como lo venció.

Rosabella se levantó para celebrar sin tomar en cuenta que las palomitas de dragón descansaban sobre sus piernas por lo que estas cayeron al suelo. Jonathan levantó su espada en señal de victoria.

El cuarto combate fue entre Orlando y Poul, nuevamente los personajes shakesperianos no sabían si apoyar a uno o al otro. finalmente el vencedor fue Poul.

El quinto combate fue entre Travis y Telmah, los personajes shakesperianos estuvieron a punto de arrancarse los cabellos al no tener idea de a cuál de los dos apoyar; aunque la mayor parte de ellos tenía fe en que el vencedor fuera Telmah. Pero contrariamente a lo que los personajes querían el vencedor fue Travis, pues como le había pasado a Lorance, Telmah jamás había usado una espada tan pesada y rematada con una armadura que pesara tanto o más que él.

El sexto y último combate de la segunda ronda fue el de Hopper contra el "Caballero Blanco". Darling no tuvo más que hacer un par de movimientos para vencer a Hopper, varios personajes se empezaban a preguntar quién podría estar dentro de la armadura.

-Los caballeros pueden tomar un descanso de 5 minutos para continuar con la tercera ronda.- anunció el organizador del torneo.

-¿Has tomado fotos?, quisiera mostrárselas a Marte, para que deje de decir que yo no sé que hacer con una espada en mis manos.- le dijo Antero a su hermana.

-En vacaciones ambos le mostraremos que puedes ser tan bueno como él.- le respondió Cupido.

-¿Quién es Marte?- les dijo Rosabella un poco confundida.

-Es el dios de la guerra, es hijo de Ares que también es el dios de la guerra.- le respondió Anteros.

-Es por eso que le gusta mofarse de nosotros diciendo que lo único que sabemos es sobre corazones y besos.- añadió Cupido.

-Bella, pasamos a la siguiente ronda.- le dijo Jonathan a Rosabella.

-Sabía que lo lograrías, hola Telmah, lamento que no hayas pasado a la tercera ronda.- dijo Rosabella.

-Sí, como mi destino dice que solo tengo que aprender esgrima nunca había usado espadas tan pesadas.- dijo riendo Telmah.

-Los participantes deben volver al campo.- anunció un organizador del torneo. Jonathan y Anteros volvieron a la cancha junto con Daring, Poul, Travis y "el Caballero Blanco".

El primer combate de la tercera ronda sería entre Antero y Daring. El organizador indicó que comenzaran, Daring se aproximó a Antero, este retrocedió un poco, y empezó a rodearlo, Anteros se acercó e intentó darle una estocada misma que Daring fácilmente rechazó. Daring giró la vista hacia Lizzie y sonrió, momento que Anteros aprovechó para atacar a Daring brutalmente, este último hizo lo mejor que pudo para evitar que la espada de Anteros llegara a rosar su armadura, Anteros blandió su espada contra Daring este por su parte resistió al ataque con el apoyo de su espada, entonces Anteros pateó a Daring en abdomen, provocando que Daring soltara su espada, Anteros volvió a atacar a Daring quien se defendió con su escudo, pero en cuanto vio la oportunidad soltó su escudo y tomó las muñecas de Anteros, forcejearon apenas unos segundos hasta que Daring logró derivarlo a la vez que le arrebataba su espada y la colocó en el pecho de Anteros.

-El vencedor es Daring de la dinastía de los Charming.- declaró el encargado de anunciar a los vencedores.

Todos los personajes aplaudieron a Daring, su padre, el Dr. King Charming lo reverenció.

El segundo combate fue el de Travis y Jonathan. Los personajes shakesperianos estaban muy emocionados por presenciar la pelea entre ellos dos, era lo más cercano que estarían de ver aquel mítico duelo entre Romeo y Teobaldo.

-Es curioso que tenga que pelear contra un maldito Capulet- le dijo Travis a Jonathan, quien prefirió no prestarle atención- Jonathan, el odio que te tengo no me permite decirte una palabra más suave: eres un villano.-

-Travis, las razones que tengo para quererte me hacen perdonarte el furor de tu saludo. No soy un villano, ya veo que no me conoces.- dijo Jonathan inconsciente de que sus destinos ligados a sus maldiciones les iban a jugar una mala pasada.

-Joven, eso no repara las ofensas que me has hecho, vuélvete pues y desenvaina tu espada.- gritó Travis con ira.

Se acercaron con furia y comenzaron a batirse con rudeza, Travis desarmo a Jonathan, quien tuvo que defenderse de la espada de Travis con la ayuda de su escudo. Jonathan golpeó en la cabeza a Travis con la ayuda de su escudo, lo que provocó que Travis perdiera el equilibrio, tiempo que aprovechó Jonathan para recoger su espada. Jonathan atacó con una furia loca a Travis, los personajes que no eran shakesperianos temían por el final de aquella pelea. El casco de Travis cayó al suelo, Jonathan se quitó el suyo para igualar la situación. Jonathan logró desarmar a Travis y luego de derrivarlo colocó su espada sobre el cuello de Travis.

-El vencedor es Jonathan de la casa de los Capulet.- declaró el encargado de anunciar a los vencedores.

Pero Jonathan no quitó la espada del cuello de Travis, es más ponía más presión sobre esta; Rosabella al percatarse de esto corrió hacia el campo.

-¡Jonathan!- gritó Rosabella desesperada.

Pero ni el uno ni el otro se encontraban ahí, sus mentes estaban en las calles de Verona, en sus mentes Travis había asesinado a Matt Della Escala y Jonathan al matar a Travis haría cumplir la ley. Ninguno de los personajes sabía que hacer, pero Rosabella ya estaba cruzando el campo velozmente para llegar con Jonathan.

-¡Jonathan!- volvió a gritar Rosabella cuando estaba a punto de llegar con Jonathan.

Entonces Rosabella se percató que Jonathan estaba decidido a matar a Travis, sin mas Rosabella decidió tomar la espada de Travis, con toda su fuerza decidió retirar la espada que empuñaba Jonathan del cuello de Travis. Al lograrlo Jonathan, aún con la mente en Verona, decidió atacar a "aquel que evitó la muerte de Travis". Los ojos de Jonathan parecían albergar el mismo infierno, parecía querer matar a Rosabella con la mirada. Rosabella tenía miedo.

_Primero que nada, lamento mucho haberlos hecho leer tantos duelos sin importancia. Segundo, muchos de los OC son shakesperianos porque amo a Shakespeare. Tercero, Antero es hermanastro de Cupido porque no recuerdo en donde ella menciona que tiene hermanastros y pues en la mitología romana Cupido y Anteros son hermanos, y mezcle la mitología griega y romana por eso tarde un rato en escribir este fic, también en mi fic tendrán más hermanos, pero estos los llegaremos a ver en un futuro no muy lejano. Cuarto, si no estuvieron en el duelo personajes como Hunter y Sparrow es porque ellos no son ni de la realeza, ni en sus cuentos se hace referencia a que ellos tengan que saber combatir (eso según yo). Ahora a responder sus hermosas reviews. :)_

_Para hazelbello12: Pues introduje un poco de Dexven que espero te haya gustado, y muchas muchas muchas gracias por tus palabras, tengo un nudo en la garganta, pero yo estoy segura que todos tenemos un estilo de escritura, es cosa de que encuentres el tuyo. :D :D_

_Para CieloCorazonB: Pues aquí podemos ver a Darling al fin combatiendo como toda una Charming, y así es, hay algo entre Rosabella y Jonathan. :D_

_Para Yolostin Xochitl: No es necesario pedir perdón, así que qué más da. Y pues así es, Jonathan y Rosabella se traen algo como Julio y Xochitl. P.D. Si te ofendí con el personaje de Jonathan te pido que me excuses. :)_

_Para Silvermist Wattson: Pues te diré un secretillo, Gustave tiene mi personalidad, así que cuando el opine algo, diga algo o su actitud es lo que yo haría o diría (a menos que meta un rollo amoroso en ese caso no cuenta) Respecto a reescribir sus destinos pues al final de este fic te llevarás una sorpresa muy trágica... por que soy malvada xD. Ahora te diré que "Wow", yo admiro a cualquiera que lea el Señor de los anillos porque, hasta donde sé, no es una obra ligera de leer ni de entender. Y si que es verdad que somos muchos los caídos en la Friendzone, y lo malo con esta situación es que una vez que caes ya nunca sales... estoy esperando con ansias el próximo capítulo de la historia de Álika porque ya quiero saber que hará (aunque supongo lo que pasará) y quien será el enamorado de Cupido :3. La final tendrás que esperar para saber quien será el ganador y lo que esto desencadenará, sin embargo déjame decirte que tu teoría es muy cercana a lo que tenía planeado. En cuanto a Jonathan y Rosabella estoy segura de que no era eso a lo que te referías, pero no lo pude evitar, por eso de que soy malvada. P.D. ¿Te gustaron las referencias de nuestro amado Wilde? P.D. 2 Por favor actualiza pronto, o moriré y mi fantasma te pedirá que actualices... Por cierto si notas que estoy diciendo muchas tonterías es porque tengo sueño y siento que eres una persona muy curada. :D_

_Espero sus opiniones, dudas, peticiones y (si llegara a ser el caso) reclamos. ¿Qué creen que hará Jonathan contra Rosabella en ese estado de trance en el que se encuentra?, ¿Piensan que esta vez no tardaré en actualizar? Y lo más importante ¿Ya se verá al ganador del torneo? Me acabo de dar cuenta que el capítulo anterior no tiene título así que se los dejo aquí y también lo corrijo en el capítulo:_

_"El Caballero Blanco"._


	12. Chapter 11

_Hola, como pueden ver esta vez no tarde una semana sin actualizar, esperaba actualizar el viernes pero no me dio tiempo y ayer me enferme de no sé que cosa; pero hoy ya tenía que hacerlo así que espero que les guste._

**Capítulo 11: Los hermanos Charming.**

Jonathan se puso de pie lentamente, sin apartar en ningún momento la vista del sirviente de los Montague; le haría justicia a Matt sin importarle cuanta sangre tuviera que derramar. Blandió su espada en contra del sirviente quien, sorpresivamente, logro evitar sus ataques.

-Si tan fiel eres a tus amos gusto derramaras tu sangre por la de ellos.- le dijo Jonathan al sirviente; pero antes de que pudiera volver a atacarlo alguien lo derribo.

-Jonathan, no estás en Verona y Travis no ha asesinado a Matt. Todo está bien.- le dijo Telmah, quien lo había derribado.

-¿Telmah?, ¿qué no deberías estar en Dinamarca?- le preguntó Jonathan más tranquilo.

-No, estamos en Ever After… relájate, todo está bien.- insistió Telmah.

-¿Quién evito que cometiera una locura?- le dijo Jonathan cayendo en la cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer.

-Rosabella.- pronunció Telmah. Jonathan se reincorporo y vio a Rosabella tumbada en el césped recuperando el aliento, a su lado estaba Cupido y Holly.

-¡Bella, Bell!- gritó Jonathan a Rosabella, esta última al escuchar su voz se reincorporo- ¿estás bien?-

-He estado peor.- le respondió Rosabella intentando sonreír.

Los organizadores del torneo decidieron dar un pequeño receso para reanudar los torneos. Rosabella, Cupido, Holly, Jonathan, Antero y Telmah fueron a sentarse a las gradas, a pesar de lo que había pasado querían ver quién sería el ganador del torneo.

-¿Qué encantos fue todo eso, Jo?- le preguntó Cupido a Jonathan.

-Creo que fue culpa de mi destino… no sé cómo explicarlo, nunca me había pasado algo así.-le respondió Jonathan.

-Casi nos matas de un susto.- añadió Holly con una breve risa.

-Lo sé… lamento mucho lo que pasó Bell, no era "el Jonathan" que conoces.- se excusó Jonathan, Rosabella tomó su mano y le sonrió.

-No ha pasado nada.- le respondió Rosabella.

Finalmente los organizadores anunciaron que el último combate de la tercera ronda sería entre el Caballero Blanco y Poul Della Escala.

El combate comenzó, Dariling fue la primera en atacar a Poul, este se defendió de su ataque. Se batieron durante largo rato, diríase que ambos eran igual de buenos.

-¿Quién eres Caballero Blanco?- le dijo Poul a Darling, pero esta se limitó a golpearlo con su escudo.

Esta acción provocó la ira de Poul, quien atacó a Darling como una fiera, Darling detuvo todos sus ataques con su escudo. Finalmente Darling atacó ferozmente a Poul, hasta que logró colocar su espada en el peto de Poul. La escuela entera ovacionó al "Caballero Blanco".

-El vencedor es el Caballero Blanco.- anunció el organizador.

Darling levantó su espada al aire en señal de victoria, sabía que había llegado a la final y lo que era aún mejor, "se enfrentaría al gran Daring Charming".

Luego de un descanso, Darling y Daring se prepararon para el último combate del torneo, el que decidiría quien sería el vencedor del Torneo de Caballería.

Darling y Daring se atacaron al mismo tiempo, era imposible seguirles con la vista, eran demasiado rápidos, demasiado eficaces, demasiado buenos. Tanto Daring como Darling atacaban brutalmente, nadie se podía explicar el que pudieran detener tales ataques. Todos en el lugar enmudecieron. Finalmente y ante las miradas expectantes de los presentes el ganador fue Daring.

La escuela entera aplaudió al magnifico combate que habían presenciado. Los organizadores estaban más que encantados, jamás una final había sido tan impresionante.

-El mejor caballero del mundo de Cuentos Clásicos es Daring de la dinastía de los Charming.- dijo el encargado de anunciar a los vencedores.

El combate para decidir quién sería el segundo mejor sería entre Darling y Jonathan, pero este último prefirió quedarse con el tercer en lugar a volver a enloquecer durante el duelo.

Así pues los organizadores entregaron el trofeo de primer lugar a Daring, el de segundo lugar a Darling y la medalla del tercer lugar a Jonathan. Poul se encontraba muy molesto por no haber llegado a la final.

-¿Por qué no te quitas el casco?- dijo Poul a Darling. Todos los personajes empezaron a gritar la misma pregunta.

-¿A quién le importa conocer la identidad del "Caballero Blanco?- dijo Rosabella en un intento por persuadir a los demás, pero nadie le prestó atención; a todos les interesaba conocer la identidad de tan digno caballero.

Darling respiró hondo, en su mente vislumbró que si se quitaba el casco los caballeros la respetarían y admirarían y a que a la vez terminaría con el estereotipo de la princesa delicada que no puede hacer nada por sí misma. No pudo estar más equivocada.

Todos los personajes se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver que el "Caballero Blanco" era en realidad una damisela y no cualquier damisela, era Darling Charming.

-Eso va en contra de las reglas, su destino indica claramente que ella sea una indefensa damisela.- dijo Poul vislumbrando su oportunidad para arrebatarle el trofeo a Darling.

-Es verdad- dijo uno de los organizadores- Darling Charming no puede ganar ninguno de los trofeos, es más, ni siquiera tiene derecho a participar en el Torneo, así pues Poul Della Escala es el segundo mejor caballero del mundo de Cuentos Clásicos.-

Aquellas palabras destrozaron a Darling, quien salió a toda velocidad del lugar. Daring y Rosabella salieron atrás de ella.

Cuando Darling estuvo dentro de su habitación rompió en llanto, no era un llanto de tristeza, sino de impotencia. Ella había demostrado ser mejor que la gran mayoría de los personajes y aun así le habían quitado su título.

Rosabella y Daring entraron a la habitación sin llamar a la puerta. Encontraron a Darling tumbada junto a su cama, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. En apenas unos minutos llegó Dexter.

-Calma princesa…- empezó a decir Daring.

-¡¿Cómo esperas que me calme si lo que hicieron fue una injusticia!?- le dijo Darling interrumpiendo a su hermano.

-Lo sabemos Darli, y buscaremos la forma de solucionar esto, te lo prometo.- añadió Dexter.

-… Poul…- susurró Rosabella.

-¿Qué?- le dijo Dexter.

-Poul Della Escala fue quien gritó que Darling se quitara el casco y también quien incito a los organizadores a hacer invalido el triunfo de Darling.- respondió Rosabella.

-Ese maldito va a aprender lo que pasa cuando se meten con el honor de un Charming.- masculló Daring. Daring y Dexter salieron hechos una furia hacia el campo.

La mayoría de los personajes ya se habían retirado de la cancha y los organizadores estaban quitando todas las cosas que habían colocado. Ahí vieron que estaba Poul, con el trofeo a un lado de él y a su alrededor había varias chicas.

-¿Cómo te atreves?- le gritó Daring.

Poul sonrió con malicia, y se puso de pie.

-Ah, no te reirás cuando hayamos acabado contigo.- añadió Daring, al tiempo que se quitaba el guantelete y lo dejaba caer al suelo.

-Para servirte.- le respondió Poul.

Daring desenvainó su espada velozmente, Poul por su parte hizo lo mismo. Daring estaba cegado por la ira, así que atacó con todas sus fuerzas a Poul, este apenas pudo esquivar unos cuantos de los ataques de Daring. Daring aprovechó la confusión que atravesaba la mente de Poul y lo golpeó en la cara con el antebrazo. Poul cayó al suelo. Daring colocó su espada en el cuello de su adversario.

-Como ves, cualquier Charming te hubiera derrotado en un parpadeo.- le dijo Darling que había presenciado el duelo.

-Por tu bien no vuelvas a mostrar tu rostro por aquí.- le dijo Daring antes de irse del lugar.

Daring, Dexter y Darling volvieron al interior de la escuela más tranquilos ante la injusticia hacia Darling, pero eso no sería todo lo que harían.

_Por si quieren saber porque Daring tiró al suelo su guantelete es porque en la antigüedad después de una ofensa real o imaginaria, los partidarios del ofendido demandaban «satisfacción» del ofensor, explicitando la demanda con un gesto insultante al que era imposible permanecer indiferente; golpear al ofensor en el rostro con un guante, o tirar el guante al suelo delante de él —de aquí la frase «tirar el guante»—que con el tiempo se ha convertido en sinónimo de cualquier desafío._

_Ahora responderé sus reviews._

_Para CieloCorazonB: Pues cómo pudiste ver el ganador fue Daring porque a pesar de que en mi fic Darling es de los personajes que mejor saben combatir, me pareció mejor que Daring fuera el mejor. (Lamento que eso suene redundante).Y cómo ves Jonathan no lo mata, quería ponerle algo más intenso pero sería demasiado por el momento C:_

_Para hazelbello12: Nuevamente agradezco tus palabras. En cuanto al final anterior me alegra que te haya asombrado pues esa era su finalidad :) Pues no sé qué tan buena escritora sea, pero tengo la seguridad que lo hago feliz, porque me apasiona la literatura, con respecto al libro pues te sonará súper random pero sí tengo planeado publicar en algún punto de mi vida, pero para eso faltan años, primero quiero mejorar mi estilo y leer mucho más para que la calidad de mis escritos sea mayor a la actual. De nuevo gracias por tus palabras, me hacen feliz en demasía :)_

_Para Silvermist Wattson: Pues si planeaba algo súper pro random, pero pensé que sería mejor dejarlo para el final del fic, que sin duda alguna será muy trágico, y sí al nivel de Romeo y Julieta y al del Príncipe Feliz. (Disculpa mi ignorancia pero no sé cuál sea la historia de "el ahijado de la muerte")Ya quiero ver a Onnellinen Prinssi en tu fic. Lamentablemente tendré que esperar a la actualización de tu fic, pero me parece un gran detalle de tu parte investigar sobre lo que añadirás para que tenga una mayor calidad, wow__**, **__y ya busque la información que me diste, pues con respecto a Alexandre Dumas estoy perdida y lo de Cupido, estoy imaginando muchas muchas cosas.__ Y me siento toda una adivina, no puedo hacer menos que aplaudirte, porque a mi parecer sólo las personas muy cool´s tienen el valor de burlarse de sí mismos :D_

_Para Chicadrama: Me hace súper feliz que pienses que es dramático, del mismo modo me alegro de que te guste la pareja de Daring y Lizzie. Con respecto a tu futuro proyecto estaré pendiente y te daré mi opinión. :D_

_Para Rebecca Diaz: Pues como viste el vencedor fue Daring, aunque tu idea es buena es necesario recordar que de hecho los hombres tienen más fuerza que nosotras, y si a eso le sumamos que ambos son Charming pues él (a mi parecer) tenía que ser el vencedor. Respecto a Jonathan sí iba a poner algo súper random/intenso, pero me di cuenta que aún no era el momento; al final de este fanfic te darás cuenta por que preferí dejar la gran tragedia para el final... :)_

_Espero sus opiniones, dudas, peticiones y (si llegara a ser el caso) reclamos. ¿Qué creen que pasará con Jonathan y Rosabella? ¿Qué piensan que harán Daring y Dexter para lograr que reconozcan a su hermana como la segunda mejor "caballero" del mundo de Cuentos Clásicos?_


	13. Chapter 12

_Hola, ya sé que me tarde mucho en actualizar, pero igual espero que les guste._

**Capítulo 12: Un robo.**

La luna brillaba en el firmamento rodeada de miles de estrellas, estaba cayendo una intensa llovizna desde hace horas. Todos en el instituto se encontraban agotados luego de tan larga fiesta, Rosabella se encontraba durmiendo hasta que a la habitación escandalosamente entraron Darling, Daring y Dexter.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Rosabella que había despertado ante aquel escándalo.

-Shhh… no enciendas la luz.- le indicó Daring.

El silencio de la noche volvió a hacerse presente. Rosabella intentaba ver algo en la oscuridad, pero le era imposible. Escucharon múltiples pasos que corrían en el pasillo exterior.

-Estoy seguro de que se ocultaron en algún lugar.- se escuchó que decía alguien en el corredor.

-Yo creo que siguieron por el corredor.- le respondió su acompañante.

Los pasos se alejaron rápidamente, Darling sentía que su corazón latía tan fuerte que quizá podrían escucharlo. Daring aguzó el oído hasta que finalmente volvió a reinar el silencio.

-¿Qué fue lo que hicieron?- les preguntó Rosabella.

-No hay tiempo para responder preguntas, seguramente le dirán al director y revisaran que todos estemos en nuestro dormitorio.- les dijo Dexter.

-Darling ponte tu pijama, nosotros saldremos por la ventana.- respondió Daring.

Daring empezó a desplazarse por la ventana, se aferró a la pared y empezó a desplazarse hacia su dormitorio. Dexter lo imitó; Rosabella y Darling vieron a Daring entrando a su dormitorio por una ventana que se encontraba enfrente de la suya. Por otra parte el dormitorio de Dexter se encontraba más alejado, al poco rato ya no podían verlo.

Las dos estaban intentando de escudriñar la oscuridad para ver en donde estaba Dexter, tenían ambas manos sobre el marco de la ventana y la cabeza saliendo ligeramente de esta. Escucharon las trompetas de la escuela, acompañado del galopar de varios caballos. Entonces escucharon que golpeaban las puertas de habitaciones contiguas a las suyas y las voces de sus compañeras quejándose porque las habían despertado.

Entonces Darling empezó a cambiarse la ropa deportiva por su pijama, pero en ese momento golpearon en su puerta. Darling y Rosabella brincaron a sus camas y se envolvieron en sus sabanas lo más rápido que pudieron.

A la habitación entraron dos guardianes de la escuela a revisar que todo estuviera en orden.

-¿Qué está pasando?- dijo Darling fingiendo que estaba despertando.

-Lo sentimos señorita Charming, tenemos órdenes del director de revisar todos los dormitorios.- le respondió uno de los guardianes.

-¿Por qué?- replicó Darling.

-Parece que alguien entró a robar a la oficina del director.- le respondió el otro guardián, en ese momento les hablaron a través de sus radios y les dieron la indicación de llevar a todos los alumnos al Grimmnasio.

Los guardianes les indicaron a Darling y Rosabella que tenían que ir al Grimmnasio, así pues Darling y Rosabella junto con sus demás compañeras fueron al Grimmnasio, la mayoría estaban molestos porque los habían despertado a las 4:00 de la mañana, otros decidieron bajar con sus sabanas para dormir en el suelo, otros tantos hablaban sobre el robo a la oficina del director.

-¿Y bien?- le dijo Rosabella a Darling.

-Pues bien, Dexter estaba seguro de que yo no tenía un destino que seguir, y que eso de que yo era la princesa del cuento del Sastrecillo Valiente era un invento del director y mi padre; así pues decidimos entrar a la oficina del director y revisar todos los destinos de los estudiantes, Dexter estaba en lo cierto, pero en ese momento escuchamos a los guardianes que se aproximaban, no podíamos ser vistos, por lo tanto hicimos un desastre tomamos algunas baratijas y las lanzamos hacia el río luego de eso salimos de allí.- le contó Darling a Rosabella en voz baja, casi era un susurro.

-¿Por qué lanzaron las cosas?-

-Para que crean que fue un robo, es decir, jamás pensaran que un Charming es capaz de hacer tal cosa.-

En ese momento entró al Grimmnasio el director Grimm.

-Todos los que sean nombrados podrán volver a sus dormitorios…- empezó a decir el director. Todos los personajes de la realeza o cuyas familias tenían una gran fortuna fueron los primeros en ser nombrados, le secundaron aquellos cuyo destino marca que son bondadosos y de corazón noble, así pues en el Grimmnasio sólo quedaron los personajes malvados.

Rosabella no logró conciliar el sueño, temía que culparan a algún inocente por lo que hicieron los hermanos Charming.

Se escucharon estruendosas trompetas por toda la escuela, Rosabella se levantó de un salto y corrió a la primera planta del edificio, al instituto regresaban varios caballeros que habían salido en busca de "los ladrones" que no habían encontrado ningún rastro de ellos.

-Hey, bella Bell.- le habló Jonathan a Rosabella.

-Hola, Jo.- respondió Rosabella al saludo.

-¿Qué cosa perturbó tus sueños?-

-Las trompetas…-

-Querrás decir el robo del que fue víctima el director.-

-¿Se sabe algo del robo?- les preguntó un joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules que portaba una corona y en su camiseta un emblema en forma de dragón.

-Nada, los caballeros no encontraron nada.- le respondió Jonathan frunciendo el ceño.

-No quedarán impunes.- afirmó Cupido uniéndose a la conversación.

-Yo me encargaré de ello.- añadió el joven.

-¿Por qué no vamos a comer algo?- les dijo Rosabella intentado que olvidaran el asunto.

Los cuatro caminaron hacia la castifería, a pesar de los intentos de Rosabella, Jonathan y el joven estaban empeñados en hablar sobre el robo y las medidas de seguridad que se deberían adoptar.

-Y a todo esto, no nos has dicho tu nombre.- le dijo Rosabella al joven de ojos azules.

-Mi nombre es Arthur Pendragon, hijo del Rey Arthur, Rey del gran reino de Camelot.- se presentó el joven con una reluciente sonrisa.

-Hey, Jonathan, vamos a jugar baloncesto, ¿vienes?- lo invitó Daring, quien parecía estar tan tranquilo como siempre.

Luego de que jugaran baloncesto durante horas, finalmente el equipo de Hunter fue el vencedor.

-¿Me preguntaba si alguno de ustedes puede mostrarme el Campus?- les dijo Arthur.

-Yo puedo hacerlo.- le respondió Cupido.

Así pues todos los personajes que jugaron baloncesto volvieron a sus asuntos. La mayoría de los estudiantes iban a la Villa al Final del Libro, otros iban al bosque Encantado, otros preferían adelantar sus deberes escolares.

-¿Ya aprendiste Danza Medieval?- le preguntó Jonathan a Rosabella; ellos eran los únicos en el Grimmnasio.

-Mis notas dicen que así es.- le respondió Rosabella sonriéndole.

-En ese caso, no te importara bailar conmigo.-

Entonces Jonathan tomó las manos de Rosabella y empezaron a bailar, no había ningún ruido más que el de sus pisadas. Rosabella sintió que su corazón latía fuertemente.

-Si con mano sobrado indigna he profanado este santuario, mis labios, avergonzados peregrinos, dispuestos están a mitigar la ruda impresión de mis manos.- le dijo Jonathan a Rosabella. Rosabella reconoció enseguida aquellas palabras.

-No reprocheís tanto a tus manos buen peregrino, que en esto no ha demostrado más que un fervor del todo decoroso, pues los santos tienen manos, al igual que los peregrinos y tocar palma con palma es el beso del piadoso viajero en tierra santa.- continúo Rosabella, mientras las palmas de ambos de tocaban.

-¿Pero que no tienen labios los peregrinos?-

-Sí, labios que han de emplearlos en orar.-

-Entonces, santa querida, deja que las manos hagan las veces de labios, te lo suplican, escucha su ruego, no dejes que mi fe se vea truncada.- le respondió Jonathan, esperando que Rosabella sintiera lo mismo que él.

-Los santos no se mueven, aunque accedan a la súplica que se les hace.- le respondió Rosabella, mirando fijamente a los ojos de Jonathan.

-Entonces no te muevas, que recogeré la razón de mi oración.- le dijo Jonathan a Rosabella mientras entrelazaban sus manos.

Jonathan se acercó lentamente, hizo a un lado el cabello que Rosabella tenía en el rostro y finalmente la besó.

_Pues bien, por si quieren saber, los parlamentos entre Rosabella y Jonathan son los que dicen Romeo y Julieta en la escena del baile que es en la que se conocen y "se enamoran"._

_También quería recomendarles una serie se llama: "Merlín" y la pueden ver por Netflix, esta historia es muy buena, aunque no es muy fiel a las leyendas artúricas el resultado es genial. Por cierto mi OC, Arthur Pendragon, es el hijo del Arthur que vemos en la serie. Porque me obsesione con esta serie._

_Ahora responderé sus reviews :)_

_Para Silvermist Wattson: Pues con respecto a Jonathan y Rosabella ya viste lo que pasó entre ellos :3; en cuanto a Apple, pues tendrás que esperar un poco, pues tengo planeado que eso pase casi al final junto con todo el drama que tengo planeado. _

_Espero que tus investigaciones pronto concluyan para poder seguir leyendo tu fic, y pues yo por eso sólo tengo un fic y aun así se me va el rollo._

_Cómo pudiste ver los hermanos Charming están haciendo de todo por lograr que Darling obtenga el reconocimiento :D_

_Para Paula: Me hace muy feliz saber que disfrutas de la historia, espera más Dizzie en próximos episodios :)_

_Para CieloCorazonB: Pues así es, Poul no debió hacerle eso a Darling y menos tomando en cuenta que tiene dos hermanos. Gracias por tus palabras :)_

_Para hazelbello12: Gracias por tus palabras, me hace muy feliz que me apoyes. Lo que necesites no dudes en pedirlo :D_

_Para ani20: Pues me alegra que te haya sorprendido la reacción de Daring y Dexter, respecto a Dexven te prometo añadirlo en el siguiente episodio C:_

_Para Alejandra Ulloa: Muchas gracias, pues sé que me tarde en actualizar y que no tengo los "mil capítulos", pero trataré de publicar más seguido pero sin perder la calidad. Y te agradezco mucho tus palabras, por cierto gracias por preocuparte respecto a mi enfermedad :,)_

_Espero sus opiniones, dudas, peticiones y (si llegara a ser el caso) reclamos. ¿Qué creen que pasará en el siguiente capítulo? ¿Cómo reaccionaran los Royal's al conocer los sentimientos de Jonathan y Rosabella? ¿Cuál piensan que será el final de este fic?_


	14. Chapter 13

_Hola, ya sé que me tarde mucho en actualizar, pero fue porque no tenía inspiración así que preferí no forzar a mi mente como en la ocasión anterior. Sin mas, los dejo leer._

**Capítulo 13: Retando a un Charming.**

Rosabella, Jonathan, Cupido, Arthur, Darling, Holly, Poppy y Telmah; se encontraban en el Grimmnasio tirados en el suelo, agotados por la clase de Grimmnasia que apenas había terminado.

-Deberíamos ducharnos, apestamos.- les dijo Telmah oliendo su camiseta de Grimmnasia y haciendo cara de asco.

-No deberías decir cosas como esa delante de nosotras.- le dijo Holly, reprendiéndolo por su comentario.

-Lamento decirlo pero tiene razón, apestamos más que aquella vez en la que el entrenador Gingerbreadman hizo nadar a Sparrow en el pantano.- afirmó Cupido riendo.

-No olemos tan mal, deberían pasar una semana de expedición, entonces sabrían lo que es oler realmente mal.- les dijo Arthur riendo aún más fuerte que Cupido.

-Creo que todos deberíamos ir a ducharnos a las regaderas del Grimmnasio.- hizo notar Rosabella; así pues todos ellos se fueron a duchar.

Luego de que todos se ducharon y vistieron decidieron ir a comer algo. El menú de aquel día era cien porciento vegetariano por lo que más de un estudiante frunció el ceño y comió de mala gana.

-Deberíamos organizar algunos combates, sería muy divertido…- empezó a decir Arthur.

-Yo creo que no, hace apenas dos meses se realizó el Torneo de Caballería, teniendo como ganador a Daring Charming.- le dijo Jonathan interrumpiéndolo.

-¿Daring Charming?, ¿un Charming fue el ganador del torneo?- respondió Arthur dejando de lado su comida.

-¿Qué esperabas?, claro que mi hermano fue el ganador, al fin y al cabo es un Charming.- le dijo Darling azotando sus manos en la mesa.

-Esperaba que cualquier otro fuera el ganador, es decir, el destino de tu hermano se basa en besar a Apple, ni siquiera tiene que librar una batalla- continúo Arthur- yo podría ganarle en unos segundos.-

Todos en la castifería se quedaron mudos ante el obvio desafío que había lanzado Arthur.

-¿Qué te hace creer que me puedes vencer, Pendragon?-le dijo Daring poniéndose de pie.

-Quizá por el hecho de que fui entrenado desde pequeño, o porque mi destino estipula que sea un gran guerrero, o tal vez porque seré el Rey del gran reino de Camelot, el reino más poderoso del mundo, o porque soy Arthur Pendragon.-

-Que así sea, a las 3:00 nos vemos en el Grimmnasio, ruégale a los dioses que te amparen.- le respondió Daring saliendo de la castifería. Arthur por su parte hizo lo mismo.

-Deberíamos detenerlos.- les dijo Rosabella.

-¿Por qué habríamos de hacer algo como eso?, es decir, Pendragon fue quien reto a mi hermano.- le respondió Darling.

-Pero sí que es verdad que Arthur está destinado a ser el mejor guerrero del mundo.- hizo notar Holly.

-¿A quién le importa el destino?-

-A todos aquellos que seguiremos el nuestro, Rebel.- masculló Holly.

-Porque no nos relajamos…- empezó a decir Telmah pero antes de que pudiera terminar la oración Darling salió hecha una furia. Holly se levantó y salió con gracia de la castifería.

-Parece que esto nos va a hacer tomar bandos.- les dijo Cupido al ver que se acercaba el "grupo de Apple".

-Daring va a ser el vencedor, sin importar que Arthur sea el príncipe de Camelot. Daring va a ser mi héroe y sólo por eso lo derrotará.- les dijo Apple, atrás de ella estaba Blondie, Briar y Lorance.

-¿Por qué vienes a decirnos eso a nosotros?- le respondió Poppy.

-Es obvio que ustedes apoyan a Pendragon.- les dijo Apple.

-Somos sus amigos, así es, pero eso no significa que estemos de acuerdo con lo que él hace.- señaló Telmah.

-Vaya amigos que tiene.- murmuró Blondie.

-¿Tú qué puedes saber de amistad, Blondie?- le respondió Rosabella poniéndose de pie.

-Más de lo que tú sabes acerca de ser un Royal- continúo Blondie- primero eres defensora de los Rebel's en el Consejo Estudiantil Real, eres amiga de Darling Charming y encima sales con el cobarde de Jonathan.-

-No es ningún cobarde…-

-Se nota por la forma en la que tienes que defenderlo.- le dijo con tono burlón Lorance.

-No te permito que le hables así- le dijo Jonathan a Lorance- así que desenvaina si no quieres que te de una estocada.-

-Vámonos, Jo.- le dijo Rosabella tomándolo de la mano y saliendo con él de la castifería. Cupido, Poppy y Telmah salieron atrás de ellos.

-Deberíamos ver que es lo que hace Arthur.- les dijo Jonathan mientras caminaban por el corredor.

Los cinco estuvieron de acuerdo así que decidieron ir a buscarlo, finalmente lo encontraron en uno de los balcones de la escuela, practicando con su espada.

-¿Por qué no retiras el duelo?- le dijo Cupido a Arthur- temo por las consecuencias que pueda traer todo esto.-

-Lo único que pasará es que le enseñaré a este instituto lo que es un caballero real.- le respondió Arthur.

-Deberías dejar de confiar tanto en ti mismo, Daring se ganó el título de forma justa.- le dijo Jonathan a Arthur.

-Más vale que retires el duelo ahora, Art, el reloj ya marca las 3:00- le dijo Poppy.

-En ese caso, vamos a enseñarle a esta escuela lo que un verdadero héroe debe hacer.- les dijo Arthur caminado hacia el Grimmnasio.

Finalmente ahí estaban Daring, Darling, Dexter, Apple, Briar, Blondie y Lorance.

-Todo esto es una tontería, ambos lo saben.- les dijo Dexter.

-Deberías escuchar a tu hermano, Charming, ambos sabemos que yo seré el vencedor.- le dijo Arthur.

-Mejor será irnos por dónde venimos, el día es caluroso, ustedes dos tienen sus espadas desenvainadas, todos sabemos que con estos calores la sangre hierve con furia.- les dijo Telmah.

-Será mejor que estés atento Charming que ha de comenzar el duelo.- le dijo Arthur.

Las espadas de ambos chocaban una y otra vez, los movimientos de ambos eran agiles y rudos. Se batieron con una furia ciega y desmedida. Hasta que por la puerta del Grimmnasio entró el director Grimm.

-¿Qué es todo esto?-les gritó a Daring y Arthur- ustedes dos a mi oficina, el resto más le valiera irse rápido antes de que tome nota de quienes son.-

Todos los presentes salieron rápidamente del Grimmnasio.

Daring y Arthur fueron con el director a su oficina, lugar en el que, luego de recibir un rudo regaño, se les ordeno pulir el suelo de cada una de las aulas con las que contaba la escuela.

Así fue como Daring y Arthur pasaron el resto de la semana puliendo pisos luego de clases.

-Sabes, Charming, creo que no eres tan malo con la espada después de todo.- le dijo Arthur a Daring cuando terminaron de pulir el suelo de la última aula que es faltaba.

-Opino lo mismo, Pendragon.- le respondió Daring.

_Ahora responderé sus muy apreciadas reviews :) _

_Para ani20: Me alegra que hayas disfrutado de ver a los hermanos Charming trabajando juntos, aunque algo vándalos pero era necesario. Es un placer responder a tus comentarios, así que cada que dejes tu opinión no dudes en que te responderé algo, y como ves ya hay nuevo capítulo. :D_

_Para CieloCorazonB: Sí, son algo vándalos esos muchachos xD, como ves Rosabella y Jonathan ya tienen una relación :3, y pudimos explorar un poco más sobre Arthur. C:_

_Para alisson: Ya al fin actualicé y espero que te haya hecho pasar un buen rato. :)_

_Para Yolostin Xochitl: Ya falta poco para el final así que ya podrás ver en que culmina esta parte de la historia. Y así es, se sintieron muy ofendidos por la injusticia contra su hermana. :)_

_Para Alejandra Ulloa: Lo sé, olvidé añadir algo de Dizzie, pero ambas sabemos que si Apple está atrás de Daring él no puede estar con Lizzie, pero no te preocupes en próximos capítulos pasará algo muy sorprendente con este respecto. Y también sé que tarde bastante en actualizar, lo siento, yo sé muy bien lo que es estar súper enganchados a una historia y que no actualicen, te pido que me excuses, pero buenas noticias, el miércoles actualizo sin falta. :DD_

_Espero sus opiniones, dudas, peticiones y (si llegara a ser el caso) reclamos; y también quería hacer una dinámica con ustedes, primero que nada como se pudieron dar cuenta mi cabeza está teniendo un bloqueo mental así que necesito de su ayuda, en los comentarios díganme que es lo que quieren ver en próximos capítulos, ideas en concreto, es decir, si quieren Dexven me dicen algo como: "Quisiera ver una cita súper cursi entre Dexter y Raven". La idea que me parezca más curada pues hago un capítulo ÚNICAMENTE sobre eso y las demás ideas las plasmare en los últimos capítulos del fic. Un saludito y hasta luego… (Para quien se haya dado cuenta es la despedida de Gona89)._


	15. Chapter 14

_Hola, ¡sí actualice el miércoles! Por cierto, sus ideas fueron tomadas en cuenta y podrán ver el capítulo con la idea que más me gusto en los capítulos que vienen, pero quería recordarles que de cualquier forma desarrollare todas las ideas que plasmaron; sin mas, los dejo leer._

**Capítulo 14: Esperado por unos, aterrador para otros.**

El mundo de Cuentos Clásicos se encontraba sumido en una intensa lluvia desde hace dos días, Madam Baba Yaga había vaticinado que duraría toda lo que restaba de la semana.

Rosabella estaba un poco nerviosa, nunca nadie había hecho algo semejante pero le importaba poco, finalmente llegó Apple y tomó asiento para empezar a escuchar las peticiones del Consejo Estudiantil Real.

-¿Quién quiere comenzar?- preguntó Apple sonriente. Rosabella tragó saliva y levantó la mano, Apple asintió.

Rosabella se puso de pie, colocó en un caballete una lámina y tomó la libreta en la que había anotado las peticiones que habían hecho los Rebel's en el Consejo Estudiantil, y que como era de esperarse el director no tomó en ninguna de estas.

-¿Por qué no buscamos la manera de que el director Grimm acepte que más Rebel's asistan a la clase de Música?, porque todos sabemos que muchos de ellos son realmente buenos y creo que…- empezó a decir Rosabella.

-Rosabella, este es el Consejo Estudiantil Real, las peticiones de los "Rebel's" son escuchadas en el Consejo Estudiantil.- la interrumpió Apple.

-Todos sabemos que nunca los toman en cuenta- replicó molesta Rosabella- la petición es mía y la estoy exponiendo aquí, además por lo que dice el reglamento escolar debes tomar en cuenta todas las peticiones y aprobarlas en caso de que la mayoría de nosotros estemos de acuerdo.-

Apple frunció el ceño y analizó la situación.

-Tienes razón Rosabella, quien este a favor levante la mano.- dijo Apple haciendo el gesto de una mártir.

Ashlynn, Dexter, Daring, Lizzie, Alistair, Telmah, Arthur y Matt fueron los únicos que levantaron la mano.

-Parece que no tienes los votos suficientes, así que la petición es rechazada.- le dijo Apple a Rosabella. En la expresión de Apple se podía ver la satisfacción que sentía.

Así pues en el Consejo Estudiantil Real siguieron con la planeación de fiestas y eventos deportivos, finalmente sonaron las trompetas que anunciaban el final de las clases del día. Todos los estudiantes salieron volando hacia la castifería.

-¿No vienes Rosabella?- le preguntó Lizzie, que estaba sentada a su lado.

-Aún tengo que pensar en cómo podré cargar todo esto.- respondió Rosabella señalando todas las cosas que había sobre la mesa. Rosabella empezó a tomar entre sus brazos todas las cosas, apenas podía cargar el pesado caballete como para lograr cargar también todos los libros que había usado en el día, entonces escuchó pasos en el aula del Consejo Estudiantil Real.

-¿Quieres que te ayude con eso?- le preguntó Jonathan señalando el caballete y los libros con los que cargaba Rosabella.

-Realmente te lo agradecería.- le dijo Rosabella intentando que no cayeran al suelo ninguna de las cosas que cargaba.

Jonathan tomó el caballete y la mayoría de los libros de Rosabella con la mano izquierda, la mano que tenía libre la entrelazó con la de Rosabella de esa manera salieron del aula del Consejo Común Real.

Al entrar a la castifería no pudieron evitar sentir la mirada penetrante de Apple y Blondie, que eran las máximas representantes del espíritu Royal. Luego de comprar su almuerzo fueron a sentarse en la mesa que se habían sentado los últimos dos días.

-Ojalá dejara de llover, llevo días sin practicar caballería al aire libre.- se quejó Darling mientras jugaba con su comida.

-No es tan malo estar aquí adentro, Darli.- señaló Telmah mientras engullía parte de su hadamburgesa.

-Habla por ti, Telmah, no he podido salir a cabalgar en dos días.- respondió Arthur dándole un sorbo a su cerveza ale.

-¿Por qué diablos dejan que Art beba alcohol?- les dijo Matt viendo a Arthur beber su cerveza.

-Porque es un buen británico- le respondió Cupido pero en ese momento se escuchó un enorme estruendo producido por un trueno- ojalá dejara de llover en este momento.-

Telmah frunció el ceño y continúo devorando su comida, Cupido río por lo bajo; la mayoría de los estudiantes querían salir del instituto y deseaban que Madam Baba Yaga hubiera cometido un error en su vaticinio.

-Deberías ser más optimista, Art.- hizo notar Jonathan mientras enredaba su espagueti en su tenedor.

-Oh, vamos Jo, todos sabemos que los enamorados ven el mundo de otra forma.- le respondió Arthur observando a Jonathan y Rosabella.

-Eso es verdad, mi padre dice que los enamorados no tienen más ojos que para aquellos que aman.- les dijo Cupido.

-No sé ustedes, pero yo ya me cansé de tener que estar todos apretados en una sola mesa.- les dijo Darling intentando no caer del taburete.

Era verdad, las mesas de la castifería estaban hechas para seis estudiantes solamente, pero ellos eran diez. Rosabella estaba sentada encima de Jonathan, Gustave estaba sentado a su lado intentado no ocupar mucho espacio, Telmah estaba al lado de Gustave y con la mano izquierda tomaba de la cintura a Cupido para que esta no cayera al suelo. En el segundo taburete estaba Poppy, a su lado estaba Matt, seguido de Holly, luego estaba Arthur y en la orilla estaba Darling.

-Tal vez quieras que yo te cargue en mis piernas.- le dijo Arthur a Darling, esta última lo miro con enfado.

-Si uno de mis hermanos te escuchara borrarías enseguida la sonrisa de tu rostro.- le dijo Darling.

-Calma tus "galanterías" Arthur, él último chico que decidió decir algo semejante a Darling necesito puntadas… y sus hermanos ni siquiera se enteraron.- le dijo Gustave a Arthur.

-Deberíamos salir.- les propuso Matt.

-No es mala idea pero, ¿por dónde saldríamos?- le preguntó Rosabella.

-En el ala norte del castillo, hay una salida de emergencia que es tan vieja como el edificio, creo que no está conectada a la red de seguridad de la escuela.-susurró Matt

-¿Y qué estamos esperando?- añadió Poppy en voz baja.

-Nos vemos en el ala norte justo en la puesta del sol.- les dijo Matt poniéndose de pie.

Justo en la puesta del Sol estaban ahí Rosabella, Jonathan, Telmah, Holly, Gustave, Cupido, Poppy, Matt, Darling y Arthur.

-Antes de salir deben jurar que si atrapan a uno no puede delatar al resto, de hacerlo nos da el derecho de poder golpearlo. No vamos a hablar de esto con nadie que no este presente en este momento.- les advirtió Matt.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con lo que les había dicho Matt. Finalmente y ante la mirada expectante de los nueve Matt giró la perilla de la puerta, no tenía alarma.

Los diez salieron corriendo sin importarles que sus botas se llenaran de fango, ni que sus chaquetas se empaparan.

-Deberíamos hacer algo divertido.- les dijo Gustave.

-¿Cómo qué?- preguntó Telmah limpiando sus lentes.

-Juguemos libroball con una de nuestros suéteres.- propuso Arthur quitándose su abrigo y el suéter, a este último lo hizo un nudo.

Se dividieron en equipos y estaban dispuestos a jugar cuando escucharon que sonaban trompetas entonces desde la lejanía vieron que se acercaban un grupo de 10 caballeros a toda velocidad, cada uno portaba el emblema de un reino diferente. El director Grimm salió a su encuentro. Ellos rodearon el edificio para ver qué era lo que pasaba sin ser vistos.

-¿Tuvieron suerte?- les preguntó el director temeroso por la respuesta.

-Así es señor.- le respondió un caballero cuyo emblema era una manzana roja.

-Lo traemos en esta maleta.- añadió otro caballero señalando la maleta, el emblema de este era una "C" dorada rodeada de garigoleados en el mismo color.

Los estudiantes se preguntaban unos a otros que era lo que habían traído los caballeros de los diez reinos más poderosos del mundo de Cuentos Clásicos. A todos los estudiantes se les informó que debían ir al Encantauditorio lo antes posible. Los diez entraron por donde salieron, el director Grimm los vio entrar empapados y contrario a lo que ellos pensaban este último no les dijo ni una palabra y sólo les señaló la dirección hacia el Encantauditorio.

Una vez que se encontraron todos allí, el director Grimm, junto con los diez caballeros, se dispuso a dar la noticia que haría temblar a los Rebel's y festejar a los Royal's.

-Estos nobles caballeros, bajo el emblema de los diez reinos más poderosos de nuestro mundo, emprendieron la dura tarea de buscar el Libro de Cuentos Legendarios… Cumpliendo honorablemente con su deber, sin temer a todos los peligros a los que se enfrentaron, el día de hoy, nos traen el Libro de Cuentos Legendarios- les dijo el Director Grimm intentando contener la emoción que lo embargaba- por lo tanto a partir de hoy comienza la planeación para repetir el Día del Legado, que será el último día de su casi extinto año escolar.-

Los Rebel's siguieron en su actitud rebelde, mientras que los Royal's aplaudieron.

_He de mencionar que "los galanteos" de Arthur a Darling fueron idea de CieloCorazonB y Alejandra Ulloa. Ahora responderé sus grandiosas reviews._

_Para CieloCorazonB: A mi también me encantan Jo y Bell (creo que es evidente, pero igual quería decirtelo xD); y lo de Darling y Arthur yo entendí que era tu idea así que como ves la tome muy en cuenta, por cierto, habrá más de Darling y Arthur :DD_

_Para Alisson: Me hace muy feliz saber que te gusto mucho el capítulo anterior, y sí añadiré más de Rosabella y Jonathan :33_

_Para hazelbello12: Hola, y me parece una idea genial y gracias por la ayuda :DD_

_Para Alejandra Ulloa: No te preocupes, es bueno que me presiones para que este al pendiente con la historia. Respecto a la fiesta de Briar sí que la voy a añadir, lo de Arthur y Darling como ves esta en pleno desarrollo y conforme a lo de alguien que se interponga entre Jonathan y Rosabella... te vas a llevar una sorpresa :o :DD_

_Para ana20: Hola, me alegra mucho que disfrutes tanto la historia :), y sí añadiré algo MUY CURSI entre Raven y Dexter :))_

_Para Silvermist Wattson: (Pues sí, entiendo la burocracia escolar, al igual que tú tengo que ir a la escuela,a cursos pero es como ir a la escuela) Así es Arthur consideraba a Daring muy inferior a él y pues van a pasar cosas muy random xD_

_Espero sus opiniones, dudas, peticiones y (si llegara a ser el caso) reclamos._


	16. Chapter 15

_Hola, espero que les guste mucho este capítulo que como pueden ver por el título tendrá un nuevo personaje :o_

**Capítulo 15: Ruth Montague.**

Darling, Cupido y Rosabella estaban con sus madistas en la Villa al Final del Libro, esperando a que sus madistas terminaran los pijamas que usarían para la fiesta que se llevaría a cabo esa noche en honor al cumpleaños de Briar.

-No entiendo porque debemos comprar pijamas nuevas sólo para la fiesta de esta noche.- les dijo Darling mientras su madista terminaba de cocer los garigoleados de su pijama.

-Porque es una fecha muy importante en el calendario Royal.- se mofó Cupido mientras su madista terminaba de bordar las hojas de olivo con hilo de oro.

-¿Cómo pueden estar tan tranquilas?, el Libro de Cuentos Legendarios fue encontrado y ustedes sólo se ríen sobre la fiesta para Briar.- les dijo Rosabella al mismo tiempo que su madista le mostraba los pijamas a la venta.

-Simple, no lo firmaré, todos vieron que cuando Raven se negó a firmar no hizo PUF, así que dudo que hayan posibilidades de que yo pueda hacer PUF.- le respondió Darling a la vez que su madista bordaba el emblema de los Charming al frente de su pijama.

-Y yo no tengo un destino que seguir, además los Royal's firmaran y no harán PUF y los Rebel's no firmaran y tampoco harán PUF.- le dijo Cupido mientras se metía al probador para quitarse el pijama y ponerse la ropa que llevaba.

-Sólo que olvidan un detalle, el Libro que Raven no firmó era falso.- le respondió Rosabella a la vez que pagaba por el pijama que había elegido.

-Eres el único personaje en todo Ever After que tiene esa teoría.- le dijo Darling cuando salió del probador.

-¡Tenemos que correr!, la fiesta ya comenzó.- les dijo Cupido al mismo tiempo que pagaba por el pijama.

Luego de que Darling pagara por su pijama salieron corriendo hacia Ever After.

Al llegar a Ever After fueron directamente al dormitorio de Darling y Rosabella, allí se pusieron los pijamas que usarían durante la fiesta. El pijama de Cupido era sin mangas de color rosa con hojas de olivo bordadas en hilo de oro por toda la tela, por otro lado el pijama de Darling tenía mangas 3/4 de color celeste, en el centro tenía grabado el emblema de los Charming, finalmente el pijama de Rosabella tenía mangas de tela transparente que dejaba ver sus brazos, el resto del vestido era de color amarillo.

Una vez que estuvieron en el Grimmnasio lo primero que hizo Rosabella fue buscar a Jonathan entre todos los personajes que habían ahí.

-¡Bell!- escuchó Rosabella que alguien la llamaba, al girar la vista se encontró de frente con Alistair.

-Hola, Alistair.- le respondió Rosabella decidida a continuar su búsqueda, pero Alistair la sujeto de la muñeca.

-Rosabella, necesito hablar contigo- dijo Alistair con voz firme- pero no aquí.-

Así pues Alistair arrastró a Rosabella al pasillo que conducía al Grimmnasio.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó Rosabella en cuanto Alistair la soltó.

-Quiero que prestes atención a lo que te diré, Bell; eres muy importante para mi… más de lo que piensas… más de lo que quisiera, es por eso que no quiero que Jonathan te haga daño alguno…- empezó a decirle Alistair.

-¿De qué hablas?- replicó Rosabella.

-Jonathan, no es bueno para ti… ni para nadie, él es esa clase de chicos que se divierten un momento con una y al siguiente con otra… déjalo antes de que hagas algo de lo que…-

-Tú no sabes nada de él, no te permito que hables así de él, no en mi presencia.- le dijo Rosabella decidida a irse.

-Sé más de él de lo que tú imaginas, Charlie Web fue su última conquista, antes de ti claro está, ella no salió de su habitación en una semana luego de que él la boto, ahora cada que se encuentran en el Consejo Estudiantil ella palidece y él se burla en su cara.-

-Es sólo una chica Alistair…-

-Hay más Rosabella, Clara Lear no puede estar en la misma habitación que él se encuentre; hace 3 semestres les asignaron una materia juntos… ella prefirió no aprobar la materia a estar cerca de él, Duchess cada que escucha que lo nombran frunce el ceño y gira el rostro, Lilia Hallward enmudece en cuanto él se aparece…-

-¡Basta!-

-Hay más Rosabella, ¿sabes con quién está ahora mismo?-

-Yo no lo sé… ¿con Telmah?...-

-Yo te llevaré con él.- le dijo Alistair tomándola del brazo y llevándola de vuelta al Grimmnasio.

Esquivaron a varios personajes que bailaban, reían y se divertían. Rosabella tenía un nudo en la garganta, realmente deseaba que todo lo que le había dicho Alistair fuera falso y sin fundamento alguno. Finalmente Alistair se detuvo, entonces Rosabella vio con quien estaba Jonathan, era una chica de cabello castaño, ojos color café, sonrisa de ángel, labios escarlata, llevaba un pijama color verde esmeralda y detalles en color plata y llevaba el cabello semirecogido. Jonathan no podía apartar la vista de ella, ni ella de él, sus manos estaban entrelazadas, parecían no ser conscientes de la existencia de ningún personaje. Rosabella salió corriendo del Grimmnasio y siguió corriendo hasta perderse entre la espesura del Bosque Encantado.

-Cupido, ¿has visto a Rosabella?- le dijo Telmah, su rostro reflejaba preocupación.

-Cuando llegamos ella nos dijo que iría a buscar a Jonathan, supuse que estaría con él…-

-Tenemos que encontrarla en seguida.- le dijo Telmah angustiado.

Rosabella escuchó el galopar de un caballo atrás de ella, en el momento en que se dio la vuelta el jinete le dio un golpe en la cabeza, lo que provocó que esta última cayera al suelo inconsciente.

-¿Qué otra cosa podemos hacer?- les preguntó Arthur al comprender la gravedad de la situación.

-Tal vez si le lanzo una de mis flechas de plomo…- empezó a decir Cupido.

-Ellos tienen una maldición, una maldición poderosa, no sé si con una vaya a ser suficiente.- le dijo Telmah, sin perder de vista a su amigo.

-Tendrá que serlo, no me arriesgaré, no volveré a lanzar dos flechas a la vez.- afirmó Cupido.

-¿Quién fue la última persona con la que estuvo Rosabella?- les dijo Darling, buscando dar con la pista que los condujera a dar con el paradero de Rosabella.

-Yo la vi salir del Grimmnasio con Wonderland.- afirmó Gustave.

Los cuatro comenzaron a buscar como locos a Alistair en el Grimmnasio, finalmente lo encontraron hablando con Dexter.

-¿En dónde está Rosabella?- le preguntó sin rodeos Telmah.

-Pensé que estaría con Cupido, o con Darling.- les respondió Alistair.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- le dijo Cupido preocupada.

-Ella vio a Ruth con Jonathan y salió corriendo de aquí.- les dijo Alistair

_Es menester mencionar que la idea de introducir a la siguiente Julieta fue idea de Alejandra Ulloa. También es necesario decir que la fiesta del cumpleaños de Briar la tenía contemplada, pero esta fue llevada a cabo gracias a Alejandra Ulloa._

_He de mencionar que la personalidad de Ruth Montague estará basada en la idea de hazelbello12 al igual que parte del argumento principal de esta serie de capítulos que vienen._

_Ahora pasaremos a las reviews :3_

_Para Alejandra Ulloa: Pues no era precisamente mi plan el introducir a Ruth, pero tu idea me dio otra idea xD. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y espero poder actualizar los martes y viernes :D_

_Para CieloCorazonB: Yo sé que he hecho algo muy random, pero era necesario, y pues tendrás que leer los capítulos siguientes para poder ver si Rosabella sí es su Julieta. Respecto a Arthur y Darling, las cosas se pondrán interesantes._

_Para hazelbello12: Muchas gracias por tu ayuda :DD_

_Para Alisson: Gracias por el apoyo, y a mí también me parece sorprendente que tengamos la misma edad y la historia durará tanto como ustedes quieran :))_

_Espero sus opiniones, dudas, peticiones y (si llegara a ser el caso) reclamos. Y nos leemos el martes :DD _


	17. Chapter 16

_Hola, como ven sí actualice el martes 'O', y sin más que decirles los dejo leer a gusto._

**Capítulo 16: Culpa.**

-Los cuatro saben que es lo mejor tanto para Jonathan como para Rosabella…- les dijo Alistair intentando ahogar sus pensamientos de culpabilidad.

-Para ti es muy fácil decir eso, Wonderland, tú no te vas a suicidar al final de tu historia.- le respondió Gustave furioso.

-Los cuatro saben que si alguno de los estudiantes se niega a firmar hará PUF, todos podríamos hacer PUF.-

-Eso no les daba el derecho de sentenciarlos a seguir sus destinos.- le dijo Telmah.

\- ¿Rosabella ya respondió el mensaje?- le preguntó Darling a Cupido.

-No, no me responde ni mensajes, ni llamadas y la contestadora me dice que su espejófono está fuera del área de servicio… ¿a dónde fue Rosabella?- le preguntó Cupido a Alistair angustiada por sus dos amigos.

-No lo sé, salió corriendo de aquí.- le respondió Alistair mirando el suelo.

-De acuerdo, yo, Gustave y Darling saldremos a buscar a Rosabella, Telmah y Cupido vigilarán que Jonathan no haga ninguna idiotez.- les dijo Arthur.

-Yo voy con ustedes.- les dijo Alistair.

Así pues Arthur, Gustave, Darling y Alistair salieron de la escuela con rumbo al Bosque Oscuro, que era el único lugar de los alrededores que no tenía señal alguna.

Arthur galopaba a toda velocidad, Darling iba justo detrás de él y hacía lo que podía considerando que su pijama asemejaba un vestido, Gustave iba corriendo a la misma velocidad en la que iba Arthur y finalmente Alistair era el último del grupo.

-Ya estamos frente al Bosque Oscuro, quien quiera dar marcha atrás que lo haga ahora.- advirtió Gustave. Su advertencia era completamente fundamentada, el Bosque Oscuro albergaba las bestias más repulsivas y escalofriantes de todo el mundo de Cuentos Clásicos, además de que era el refugio de toda la escoria de su sociedad.

Se miraron entre sí, ninguno daría media vuelta para volver a Ever After, así pues los cuatro se fueron adentrando en el Bosque Oscuro.

-¿Qué es lo que haremos?- le preguntó Cupido a Telmah.

-Tengo una idea.- le respondió Telmah vislumbrando lo que en aquel momento le pareció lo más plausible.

Rosabella empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente, no sabía en donde estaba y tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza; se encontraba encadenada a una vieja silla de oro.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre y tu historia?- le preguntó uno de los hombres que había en la habitación.

Rosabella se quedó callada y giró la vista a otro lado.

-Con que su majestad no quiere hablar.- se mofó otro de los hombres que había allí.

-Deseo hablar con su jefe.- les dijo Rosabella.

-Nosotros somos nuestros jefes, así que deja tus modales de la corte y dinos a que historia perteneces.- le dijo uno de los hombres que había allí.

Rosabella decidió no decir nada, su cabeza aún no podía procesar todo lo que estaba pasando. Entonces uno de los tres hombres que había allí sacó de su cinturón su reluciente daga. Rosabella se limitó a observar al hombre, este último se acercó a ella.

-Sería una lástima que tu bello rostro resultara herido.- le dijo el hombre.

-Mi…mi nombre es… Rosabella Beuty, hija de la Bella y la Bestia- le respondió Rosabella tartamudeando- ¿qué es lo que pretenden ganar con todo esto?-

-¿No es obvio?, queremos que paguen un rescate por ti.-

-Siento decirles que mi padre está a punto de irse a la quiebra… tal y como en el comienzo de mi cuento…-

-Eso me importa poco, sabemos que cierto hidalgo italiano rogaría a sus padres que pagaran tu rescate.- le respondió el hombre con una sonrisa burlona.

-Yo creo que no…- susurró Rosabella más para ella que para los rufianes. Por su mente volvían a cruzar las imágenes de Jonathan y Ruth bailando, tomados de las manos y con la mirada perdida el uno en el otro.

-¡Maldita sea!- gritó uno de los hombres.

Telmah y Cupido estaban listos, sabían que tenían que ser rápidos y cuidadosos. Así pues Telmah se colocó cerca de Jonathan y Ruth, entonces Cupido camino hacia ellos y clavo una de sus flechas de oro en la espalda de Jonathan, en ese momento Telmah con la imagen de Rosabella en su Mirrorpad se interpuso entre Ruth y Jonathan.

-…Rosabella…- susurró Jonathan.

-Nadie sabe en donde está.- le dijo Cupido a Jonathan.

-¿Qué?- respondió Jonathan soltando las manos de Ruth.

Arthur había bajado de su caballo para buscar huellas que los guiaran hacia Rosabella, Gustave intentaba seguir el aroma de Rosabella pero era casi imposible con toda la pestilencia del lugar, Darling ponía especial atención a todo lo que Arthur hacia pues sabía que él era un experto en el rastreo de personas y bestias, Alistair por otra parte no podía callar los gritos de su conciencia. En ese momento comenzó a caer una fuerte llovizna sobre todo el Bosque Oscuro.

-¡No puede ser!- gritó Arthur al ver que el rastro que tanto le había costado encontrar se desvanecía por culpa de la lluvia.

-No vamos a lograr hacer nada con esta lluvia...- anunció Gustave bajando la vista.

-Tal vez sea lo mejor pero somos… soy un héroe y no dejaré que mis amigos sufran si está en mis manos evitarlo.- les dijo Arthur.

-Arthur tiene razón, no la podemos dejar aquí- les dijo Darling desenvainando su espada- Arthur ya había encontrado un rastro…-

-Pero se perdió con la lluvia.- susurró Alistair.

-Arthur es el mejor en esto, él nos guiará y daremos con el paradero de Rosabella.- continuó Darling.

Rosabella comenzó a sudar frío, los tres hombres que la retenían estaban deliberando sobre lo que harían con ella. Finalmente se pusieron de acuerdo en lo que harían. Uno de los tres hombres desato a Rosabella de la silla, otro de los hombres parecía buscar algo en uno de los sacos que tenían allí, a un costado de ella había otro saco que estaba lleno de objetos de oro.

Así pues Rosabella buscó con la mirada una espada la cual encontró rápidamente, entonces con un movimiento veloz tomó la espada y hecho a correr hacia a fuera de la cueva en la que se encontraba, los tres hombres fueron atrás de ella. La intensa lluvia la abofeteaba, estuvo a punto de resbalar con el barro un par de veces, tenía los lentes empañados y el pijama empapado.

-Me parece que ya habíamos pasado por aquí.- les dijo Alistair al reconocer los arboles del lugar.

-¡Estamos caminando en círculo!- gritó Arthur a la vez que golpeaba el tronco de un árbol.

-Pero no nos vamos a detener ¿cierto?- les dijo Darling temblando por el frío que hacía allí.

Finalmente Rosabella ya no podía mover las piernas, por lo que cayó al suelo. Sabía que la habían vuelto a capturar. Las pisadas se hicieron más suaves, Rosabella apretó la espada fuertemente y se volvió para atacar a los bandidos.

-Así que está perdida en el Bosque Oscuro por mi culpa.- dijo Jonathan más para sí que para sus amigos.

-Hicimos todo lo que podíamos hacer.- le dijo Gustave con la vista perdida en el suelo.

-Mi padre ha dicho que mandaría a sus mejores hombres.- le dijo Darling a Jonathan intentando tranquilizarlo.

-Por el momento el director no quiere que mencionemos nada de esto a ningún personaje.- les dijo Arthur quien regresaba de la oficina del director junto con Alistair.

Jonathan al ver a Alistair se levantó del suelo y se abalanzó sobre este último.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?!- le gritó Jonathan al mismo tiempo que intentaba golpearlo.

-¡La verdad!- le respondió Alistair a la vez que esquivaba los golpes de Jonathan.

-De qué verdad estás hablando.- le dijo Jonathan al tiempo en que los separaban.

-Sobre la clase de personaje que eres, lo que ha pasado con todas las chicas que has salido.-

-No sabes nada de mí, a diferencia de lo que creen todos los Royal's, ninguno de ustedes me conoce.- le respondió Jonathan.

Los siete permanecieron en el pasillo que conducía a la oficina del director toda la noche, cuando los rayos del Sol despuntaron en este, los siete estaban dormidos arrecargados en la pared. Entonces escucharon que el director salía de su oficina lo que provocó que se despertaran.

-¿Hay noticias?- preguntó Jonathan desesperado.

El director tomó aire, trago saliva intentando aclarar su garganta y finalmente habló.

-Los caballeros del Dr. King Charming encontraron esto cerca del acantilado "Abîme"- les dijo el director mostrándoles un trozo de la tela del pijama de Rosabella- los caballeros temen que haya resbalado por el barro y caído hacia el fondo del acantilado…-

Jonathan tomó el trozo y salió corriendo de la escuela, montó su caballo y salió con rumbo al acantilado "Abîme". Al llegar allí se dejó caer en el suelo.

_Por cierto les agradezco muchisímo que me digan que es lo que quieren ver en esta historia, pues me dan un hilo por el cual guiarme y créanme cuando les digo que me ayudan mucho al momento de escribir. _

_Para Chicadrama: Pues el Consejo Estudiantil en mi fic, vendría siendo el Consejo de los Rebel's, lamento si no fui clara con ese respecto. Con gusto añadiré más Dizzie pero después de terminar está mini-trama, y veré que puedo hacer con Briar y Hopper :D_

_Para hazelbello12: Como puedes ver el suspenso está ahí, pero para ver algo súper lindo entre Darling y Arthur tendrás que esperar un poco más. Y gracias :DD_

_Para CieloCorazonB: 'o' y pues van a pasar cosas random en los siguientes episodios. Respecto a Darling y Arthur tendrás que esperar a la siguiente actualización :))_

_Para Alisson: Todo se sabe a su debido tiempo, pero creo que en este capítulo se vislumbro un poco sobre el motivo que tuvo Alistair :O Y prometo desarrollar tu idea en próximos episodios._

_Para Alejandra Ulloa: Pues como vez ya tenía escrita casi toda la trama de este capítulo por lo que no pude tomar en cuenta tu idea, pero pasará algo de tu idea que sí que puedo añadir en el siguiente capítulo. También te diré que tienes ideas parecidas a las mías lo que es muy curado, cuando leí tu segunda review fue como OMG, tú idea de Cupido fue muy cercana a lo que yo terminé por hacer, de cualquier forma agradezco tus aportes :D_

_Para Guest (dime como llamarte porque eso de Guest pues no): Aquí hay más de la historia, no, no terminará así. Y la vida no es justa mija/mijo :)_

_Espero sus opiniones, dudas, peticiones y (si llegara a ser el caso) reclamos. Y nos leemos el viernes :DD Por cierto, yo escribo los capítulos con un poco de antelación para no dejarlos sin capítulos por un mes, por eso las ideas que me den puede que las plasme en seguida o que aparezcan en capítulos posteriores._


	18. Chapter 17

_Hola, como ven si actualice el jueves porque hay noticias, pero las sabrán al final del capítulo :o _

**Capítulo 17: Lo que pasó en la fiesta de Briar.**

Cupido, Darling y Rosabella entraron al Grimmnasio con un enorme retraso, para su buena suerte nadie parecía notar su ausencia.

-Voy a buscar a Jonathan.- les dijo Rosabella inmediatamente luego de que entraron al Grimmnasio.

Darling y Cupido empezaron a buscar un lugar en donde sentarse, pues no veían a sus amigos por ningún lado.

-Tal retraso sería castigado en la corte.- le dijo Arthur a Darling.

-Para mí fortuna no estamos en la corte.- le respondió Darling sonriente.

-Creo que ya vi a Gustave y Telmah… iré con ellos…- les dijo Cupido a modo de despedida.

-Estás fiestas cada vez me parecen más… innecesarias.- les dijo Gustave a Telmah y Cupido.

-¡Oh! Vamos Gustave, no seas tan pesimista, la fiesta está divertida.- le respondió Telmah poniendo su mano derecha en el hombro de su amigo.

-Tal vez tengas razón Telmah… vamos a bailar.- les dijo Gustave a sus dos amigos, estos asintieron con la cabeza y le siguieron a la pista.

Todos los personajes reían, bailaban, bromeaban, en resumen, disfrutaban de la fiesta. En ese momento la música cambió por una más lenta.

-Mi lady, ¿me concede esta pieza?- le dijo Arthur a Darling, esta última asintió con la cabeza, entonces Arthur tomó a Darling por la cintura, ella por su parte colocó sus manos en el cuello de Arthur. Fue inevitable que todos los estudiantes los vieran bailar lentamente sin despegar la mirada el uno del otro.

-¿Qué se supone que haces, Pendragon?- le dijo Daring a Arthur quien los había visto a lo lejos.

-¿No es obvio Charming?, bailo con tu hermana.- le respondió Arthur.

-No eres digno de ella.- le respondió Daring.

-Soy el caballero más digno de todo el instituto, de todo Unterfranken, de todas las tierras del noroeste, de todo el mundo de Cuentos Clásicos.-

-No ofendas nuestro honor.- le respondió Daring al mismo tiempo en que llegaba su hermano.

-¿Ofender tu honor?, yo no te he ofendido.-

-Ya basta Daring.- le ordenó su hermana. Daring sabía que Arthur tenía razón, él era el príncipe más digno de todo el mundo de Cuentos Clásicos, pero no podía evitar celar a su "pequeña" hermana, sin más Daring salió del Grimmnasio seguido por Lizzie, aunque nadie se percató de ello.

-¿Estás bien Daring?- le preguntó Lizzie preocupada.

-Tranquila hermosa, es sólo que nunca me acostumbraré a ver a ningún chico con Darling- le respondió Daring tomando la mano de Lizzie- ¿porque no mejor vamos al balcón principal de la escuela?-

Lizzie sonrió ampliamente y abrazó a Daring, se tomaron de la mano y caminaron hacia el balcón principal del instituto.

Gustave, Telmah, Cupido, Arthur y Darling se fueron a sentar a su mesa cuando se cansaron de bailar. Entonces Hopper vislumbró su oportunidad.

-Cu… Cupido… necesito de tu ayuda.- le dijo Hopper a Cupido, esta última asintió.

-¿Qué te pasacadabra?- le preguntó Cupido.

-He pensado en esto mucho tiempo, y creo que lo mejor sería decirle a Briar lo que siento, es sólo que necesito saber que decirle a una dama como ella.- le dijo Hopper.

-Sólo dile lo que sientes, pero sin asustarla…- le empezó a decir Cupido.

-Debes estar seguro de ti mismo al hablar.- le aconsejó Arthur.

-Dile las cosas directamente pero con palabras lindas.- señaló Darling.

-Pero procura no exagerar.- hizo notar Telmah.

-Y de preferencia no le digas nada cerca de Apple…- añadió Gustave.

Luego de que Hopper escuchó las recomendaciones de "los peculiares de Ever After", tomó aire y caminó hacia la mesa en la que estaba Briar. Los cinco fueron atrás de él, por lo que no se percataron de que Rosabella había salido del Grimmnasio acompañada por Alistair.

-Briar, ¿podemos hablar un momento?- le dijo Hopper a Briar intentando seguir el consejo que le había dado Arthur.

-Seguro Hopper.- le respondió Briar poniéndose de pie y yendo con él al fondo del Grimmnasio, como era de esperarse "los peculiares de Ever After" los siguieron para ver de cerca lo que pasaba entre Hopper y Briar.

-Quería decirte… decirte desde hace… desde hace mucho tiempo lo que… lo que siento por ti, sé que no merezco ser bendecido con tu dulce mirada, pero esto que siento es más grande que yo, por eso, aun sabiendo que probablemente jamás tendré el honor de entrelazar mis manos con las tuyas, pero no quisiera morir sin saber tu opinión sobre esto que siento.- le dijo Hopper sorprendido de su propia elocuencia.

-Hopper… no… no sé qué decir… tengo que pensar.-le respondió Briar.

-¡Ay por favor!- dijo Arthur sin tomar en cuenta que los cinco estaban escondidos debajo de una mesa cercana a ellos.

Los cuatros golpearon a Arthur y le hicieron señas de que guarde silencio. Hopper y Briar voltearon a ver a la mesa, con la mirada se pusieron de acuerdo. Se pusieron delante de la mesa y levantaron el mantel.

-Hola Briar, Hopper.- los saludó Telmah.

-¿Qué hacen ahí abajo?- les preguntó Briar.

-Tú sabes, pasando el rato… deberían probarlo, es muy divertido.- les dijo Gustave, pero ni a Hopper ni Briar les hizo gracia.

-Creo que ya pasamos mucho rato aquí, ¿no creen?- les dijo Cupido. Los cinco salieron a gatas de debajo de la mesa.

Luego de que se pusieran de pie y se sacudieran el polvo de sus ropas, se rieron a carcajadas por lo que les había pasado.

-Voy a buscar a Jo y Bell.- les dijo Telmah yendo hacia el centro del Grimmnasio.

_Por sí querían saber porque en mi historia el reino en el que gobierna Blancanieves se llama "Unterfranken" es porque así se llama el lugar en donde se supone que vivió la joven que sirvió de inspiración a los hermanos Grimm para crear el cuento de Blancanieves y los siete enanos._

_Y por si les quedo pendiente respecto a porque al grupo de Telmah, Gustave, Cupido, Arthur, Darling, Rosabella y Jonathan, los llaman "los peculiares de Ever After" es porque son un grupo de amigos peculiar. Un príncipe destinado a vivir rodeado de la melancolía y la locura; un lobo feroz destinado a intentar comer a su hermana, una "diosa" que deberá provocar el amor y el odio, un príncipe destinado a gobernar el reino más famoso de la historia, una princesa que decide reescribir su destino para ser una heroína, una princesa dispuesta a sacrificar su destino por el bien de los demás y un joven destinado a morir por culpa del amor y el odio._

_Sé que tal vez querían ver lo que continuaba en la mini-trama, pero tengo problemas respecto a cómo continuar la mini-trama así que les dejaré un mini-cuestionario para poder saber que hacer porque tengo una guerra interna así que les dejaré el cuestionario. _

_Instrucciones: Coloca SÓLO la respuesta a la pregunta, junto con el número. _

_Ejemplo: _

_**1.- C) Dexter.**_

_1.- ¿Con qué personaje te gustaría ver a Cupido? A) Telmah. B) Gustave. C) Otro, ¿cuál?._

_2.- ¿Qué te gustaría que pasara con Rosabella y Jonathan? A) Terminan su relación. B) Superan los obstáculos y continúan juntos. C) Otro, ¿cuál?_

_3.- ¿Qué pareja te gustaría que tuviera más peso en la historia? A) Daring y Lizzie. B) Raven y Dexter. C) Otro, ¿cuál?_

_4.- ¿Te gusta la pareja de Dariling y Arthur? A) Sí. B) No. C) Me da igual._

_5.- ¿Qué personaje te gustaría que tuviera más peso en la trama? A) Holly. B) Ruth. C) Otro, ¿cuál y por qué?_

_6.- ¿Qué día te gustaría que hubiera actualización? A) Lunes. B) Domingo. C) Otro, ¿cuál?_

_Tengo que informarles que de ahora en adelante habrá actualización una vez a la semana porque ya voy a ingresar al bachillerato :o, y les pido su opinión con el test porque yo escribo para ustedes, no sólo para mí._ _Espero sus opiniones, dudas, peticiones y (si llegara a ser el caso) reclamos. Sin más que decirles por el momento me despido._


	19. Chapter 18

_Hola, ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que genial. Ahora creo conveniente decirles que este fic está a punto de terminar, dentro de mis notas tengo contemplado otros cuatro capítulos por lo que creí buena idea hacer otro fanfic, este sería sobre Lizzie Hearts y va a estar conectado a este fic. ¿Les gusta la idea o prefieren que me centre en esta historia?_

**Capítulo 18: Lancelot.**

Rosabella abrió lentamente los ojos, entonces se encontró cara a cara con un joven de piel morena y cabello negro; los recuerdos sobre su secuestro llegaron a su mente rápidamente que lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar; el joven se levantó de golpe del suelo.

-Deja de gritar.- le dijo el joven a Rosabella.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?- le respondió Rosabella a la vez que se ponía de pie.

-Estamos en el Bosque Oscuro y por lo que cuentan de este lugar es un sitio muy hostil… no quisiera que nos atacaran.-

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- le preguntó Rosabella intentando tranquilizarse.

-Lancelot, hijo de Sir Lancelot, caballero de Camelot.- le respondió el joven acercándose un poco a Rosabella.

-¿Puedes demostrar lo que dices?- lo retó Rosabella.

En ese momento Lancelot empezó a buscar, en la maleta que estaba a su lado, el pergamino que le había entregado el Rey Uther Pendragon, una vez que lo tuvo en sus manos se lo entregó a Rosabella:

Para King Good White:

Mi muy estimado King Good White, con el reciente hallazgo del Libro de Cuentos Legendarios quisiera pedirle que dejara a Lancelot, hijo de Sir Lancelot, caballero leal de Camelot, asistir a las clases que se imparten en Ever After High. Tú sabes que Lancelot es una parte fundamental en el destino de mi hijo, por lo que te pido encarecidamente que persuadas a Milton Grimm para que Lancelot tome parte en las clases y finalmente, selle su destino.

Suyo:

King Uther Pendragon.

Jonathan se puso de pie lentamente, sus piernas apenas aguantaban su peso, tenía los ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas que había derramado, sin poder hacer otra cosa volvió a montar a su caballo y regresó lentamente a Ever After.

Sorpresivamente vio a Rosabella de pie junto a la entrada del instituto, a su alrededor estaban Darling, Cupido, Gustave, Telmah, Arthur y Holly.

-¡Rosabella!- gritó Jonathan temeroso de que aquello fuera tan sólo una ilusión.

Rosabella giró la vista, entonces vio que Jonathan se dirigía a Ever After a toda velocidad; en cuanto Jonathan estuvo cerca de la entrada bajó de su caballo y corrió hacia Rosabella.

-¡Bella, Bell!- empezó a decirle a la vez que se acercaba a ella- temí… temí que hubieras caído por el acantilado… pero estás bien, estás aquí.-

Rosabella no sabía que responderle, sus amigos le habían contado todo el drama que había acontecido la noche anterior, así que se limitó a dedicarle una resplandeciente sonrisa.

-¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió?- le preguntó Jonathan a Rosabella.

Rosabella y los demás le narraron a Jonathan, el rapto del que había sido víctima Rosabella, cómo había escapado de la cueva en donde la retenían, y lo más importante, la intervención de Lancelot, que fue quien, en resumidas cuentas, salvó a Rosabella.

-Lo importante en todo esto es que nadie resultó herido.- hizo notar Lancelot.

-Tú sabes que los hombres de Camelot son los más valerosos en todo el mundo de Cuentos Clásicos.- le dijo Arthur a Jonathan mientras colocaba su mano sobre el hombro de Lancelot.

-¿Pero por qué tu padre mandó a sus mejores hombres a buscar a Rosabella?- le preguntó Jonathan a Darling.

-Pues… porque es mi amiga…- respondió Darling tragando saliva.

En ese momento salió del interior de la escuela Lizzie acompañada por Alistair, Bunny y Kitty.

-Rosabella, me alegra tanto que estés bien.- le dijo Lizzie a la vez que abrazaba a Rosabella.

-Todos pensamos lo peor.- le dijo Alistair a Rosabella.

-El director Grimm quiere hablar contigo, Rosabella.- le informó Bunny.

Rosabella fue a la dirección del director Grimm, al entrar encontraron al director desaliñado, su hermano Giles, estaba sentado a un lado del librero que había en la habitación.

-Por favor siéntese señorita Beauty- le indicó el director; en cuanto Rosabella tomó asiento el director Grimm prosiguió- quisiera saber cómo fue que logró salir del Bosque Oscuro.-

-Fue gracias a Lancelot, hijo de Sir Lancelot, caballero de Camelot.-

-¿En dónde está?- le preguntó el director.

-Está en la entrada de la escuela.- le respondió Rosabella.

-Eso fue todo señorita Beauty.- le dijo el director Grimm señalando con la mano la puerta de la dirección.

Rosabella salió de la oficina del director un poco confundida por la brevedad de la entrevista con el director, entonces chocó con alguien.

-¿Ro… Rosabella?- dijo Dexter intentando articular sus palabras.

-¿Estás bien Dexter?- le respondió Rosabella preocupada por el estado de su amigo.

-Sí… sólo… Bell, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?- le dijo Dexter analizando la situación a la vez que intentaba tranquilizarse.

-Seguro, Dex.- le respondió Rosabella. Así pues Dexter y Rosabella caminaron al final del pasillo, por donde ningún personaje pasaba nunca.

-Bell… yo soy… soy la Bestia de tu cuento.- le dijo Dexter a Rosabella, poco a poco el rostro de Rosabella fue perdiendo color.

-Tú no puedes ser…- le dijo Rosabella intentando guardar la compostura.

-Lo sé, pero así es… y ahora con el libro de Cuentos Legendarios… no sé qué hacer.-

-¿Estás considerando rebelarte?-

-¿Tú podrías amarme?- fue la contestación de Dexter- sin que la magia del libro te haga sentir "amor".-

-No lo sé Dexter…-

-Exacto, no sabemos si podremos enamorarnos el uno del otro… no me mal intérpretes, te quiero muchísimo, pero de la misma forma en que quiero a Darling o a Cupido… sólo te pido que me entiendas.-

-No te preocupes Dex, si tu no firmas el libro yo tampoco lo firmaré.- le dijo Rosabella empezando a entender que muchas veces seguir a tu corazón y tu destino no son la misma cosa.

-Entonces… ¿tu padre mandó a sus mejores hombres a buscarme sólo porque tu destino y el mío están unidos?- le preguntó Rosabella a Dexter.

-Sí, tú sabes que a mi padre le importa mucho el estatus y la opinión de los demás, así que en cuanto se enteró de que estabas perdida en el Bosque Oscuro ordenó a sus hombres que te encontraran.-

-¿Sabes qué día se celebrará la ceremonia del día del Legado?- le preguntó Rosabella a Dexter.

-Me temo que firmaremos el libro el día de nuestra graduación.- le dijo Dexter intentando mantener la calma.

Rosabella no pudo evitar sentir miedo, faltaba un mes para su graduación.

_Yo sé que es súper corto, pero es mejor que nada. Y responderé sus reviews, que ya sé que no las respondí en la actualización anterior pero era porque no sabía cómo proceder con la trama._

_Para CieloCorazonB: ¡Hola Cielo!, pues ya viste que no fue Jo el salvador de Rosabella pero eso no afectará su relación :3, en la actualización pasada pudiste ver un poco de "Artdarli" ¿te gusta el nombre o está muy para la basura? Con respecto a Gustave y Cupido van a pasar cosas muy interesantes 7uuu7_

_Para Alejandra Ulloa: ¡Hola Ale!, primero que nada "besos", lo de Hopper y Briar ya lo añadí en el capítulo pasado y espero que te haya gustado… me gusta mucho tu observación de Alistair y Rosabella, no olvidemos que Rosabella sintió algo por Alistair :o_

_Para hazelbello12: ¡Hola Haze!, me hace demasiado feliz tu comentario :,) :,) pues ya vez que los secuestradores no son "tan malos" porque quiero mantener esta historia para que todos la puedan leer y ya viste un poco entre Art y Darli (o como los bauticé Artdarli) y por supuesto que añadiré Dexven :DD_

_Para alisson: ¡Hola Allie!, lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero de ahora en adelante las cosas se pondrán muy intensas y dramáticas (y el final… :,O) :)_

_Para ana20: ¡Hola Annie!, lo sé pobre Bell, pero lamentablemente las cosas se van a poner peor… :O_

_Para Paula: ¡Hola Pau!, YO TAMBIÉN AMO A DIZZIE :3 7uuuuuuu7_

_Ahora según yo y mis condensaciones de datos pues aquí está lo que sucederá, es decir, lo que a la mayoría de ustedes les gustó:_

_1.- ¿Con qué personaje te gustaría ver a Cupido? Hubo un empate entre Telmah y Gustave así que les pido que me digan cómo quieren que se maneje esta situación._

_2.- ¿Qué te gustaría que pasara con Rosabella y Jonathan? Superan los obstáculos y continúan juntos._

_3.- ¿Qué pareja te gustaría que tuviera más peso en la historia? Daring y Lizzie, pero para todos los que quieren Dexven no se preocupen, van a pasar cosas muy interesantes 7u7_

_4.- ¿Te gusta la pareja de Dariling y Arthur? Sí. Por lo tanto voy a darles más protagonismo (como pareja). _

_5.- ¿Qué personaje te gustaría que tuviera más peso en la trama? Hubo otro empate entre Arthur y Ruth._

_6.- ¿Qué día te gustaría que hubiera actualización? Varios me dijeron que cuando pudiera, sin embargo dos me dijeron que el miércoles así que… TRATARÉ de actualizar TODOS los miércoles._

_Espero sus opiniones, dudas, peticiones y (si llegara a ser el caso) reclamos. Sin más que decirles por el momento me despido. Nos leemos el próximo miércoles (espero)._


	20. Chapter 19

_Hola, espero que les guste mucho. Por cierto al parecer mis matemáticas son un verdadero asco, este es el "último" capítulo de este fanfiction, digo "último" porque para la continuación de esta historia el final debe quedar en el aire, irán descubriendo el final de la historia junto con los personajes del siguiente fic, es decir, cuando ellos descubran algo importante publicaré el capítulo. En el mes de septiembre actualizaré los fanfiction de Lizzie y Dexter y **quizá** haga un mini fic con historias cortas de algunos alumnos de Ever After High. Ahora les diré que el siguiente fic lo **actualizaré mañana**, no sé a que hora, se titulará __**"Ever After High: Un instituto lleno de secretos"** del que sabrán más a su debido tiempo..._

**Capítulo 19: Apple pierde la "cabeza".**

-¿Ya se enteraron?- les dijo Blondie a "los peculiares de Ever After", mientras estaban comiendo su almuerzo en el jardín delantero.

-¿Alguien me puede recordar por qué dejamos que se sentara con nosotros?- les dijo Gustave.

-Vaya que grosero, típico de ti- le respondió Blondie con expresión enojada- pero eso no me importa, lo importante es que Apple perdió la "cabeza".-

-¿De qué hablas?- le preguntó Cupido, que era la única del grupo a la que le agradaba Blondie.

-Ayer, Apple fue a dar un paseo al Bosque Encantado, nadie sabe lo que vio pero cuando regresó quería cortarle la cabeza a Lizzie, como era de esperarse los wonderlandianos defendieron a Lizzie con capa y espada...- empezó a decir Blondie.

-Todos sabemos que Apple jamás ha estado "cuerda".- dijo Gustave interrumpiendo a Blondie.

-¿En dónde está Apple?- le preguntó Arthur intrigado por el motivo por el cual Apple había perdido la corona.

-Está encerrada en su cuarto y se niega a salir de él al igual no permite que nadie entre, ni siquiera a Raven.- susurró Blondie.

Rosabella parecía sudar frio, temía que Apple hubiera descubierto la relación de Lizzie y Daring.

-¿Te sientes bien, mi bella Bell?- le preguntó Jonathan a Rosabella cuando se percató que había palidecido.

-Sí… estoy bien… es decir, creo que mejor iré a mi habitación.- le respondió Rosabella empezando a ponerse de pie.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta allá?- le empezó a decir Jonathan a Rosabella.

-Controla tu sangre, Jo, no es digno de un caballero hacer tales insinuaciones.- le dijo Arthur a modo de broma.

-¡Oh! Por favor, Art, ambos sabemos que ustedes tienen las mejores intenciones con las chicas que adoran.- le dijo Telmah observando las manos entrelazadas de Arthur y Darling.

-A veces ustedes se portan como unos niños.- sentenció Gustave.

Rosabella y Jonathan fueron al dormitorio de Rosabella, apenados por los comentarios de sus amigos.

-¿Necesitas que te traiga algo?- le preguntó Jonathan a Rosabella cuando ya estaban frente a la puerta.

-No, sólo necesito descansar.- le respondió Rosabella.

-¿Qué tal un beso?- le dijo Jonathan abrazando de la cintura a Rosabella.

En el momento que Jonathan y Rosabella acercaban sus rostros el espejófono de Rosabella comenzó a sonar ruidosamente, por lo que Rosabella se apartó para responder la llamada.

-Rosabella… ¿puedes venir?- le dijo Lizzie, quien estaba del otro lado de la línea.

-Seguro Lizzie, voy para allá.- le respondió Rosabella zafándose de los brazos de Jonathan y yendo al dormitorio de Lizzie.

Al llegar a la entrada se encontró a varios personajes plantados frente a la puerta del dormitorio de Lizzie. Cuando logró atravesar ese mar de personajes golpeó la puerta un par de veces.

-Lizzie, soy yo, Rosabella.- dijo intentando hablar más fuerte que los demás personajes allí presentes.

Lizzie abrió ligeramente la puerta y con la mano izquierda tomó a Rosabella de la chaqueta y la introdujo a su dormitorio.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede Lizzie?- le preguntó Rosabella.

-Chicos, me podrían traer algo para comer… y creo que lo mejor será que ustedes también coman algo.- les dijo Lizzie a Kitty, Bunny, Alistair y Maddie. Los cuatro asintieron con la cabeza y salieron del lugar.

-¿Todo está bien Lizzie?- le preguntó Rosabella.

-No, Apple… Apple lo sabe… Daring me dijo que él estaba recitando algo que me diría esta noche… Apple lo escuchó y… "perdió la cabeza", me buscó en el edificio hasta que me encontró y me gritó enfrente de todos que cuando ella fuera reina se encargaría de declararle la guerra a Wonderland.- le contó Lizzie.

-¿En dónde está Daring?- le dijo Rosabella a Lizzie.

-Escondido… en debajo de mi cama- le respondió Lizzie- Apple lo estuvo buscando toda la noche anterior, parece que quería gritarle o algo así; Daring no puede permitir que su padre se entere de nada de esto…- empezó a decir Lizzie.

-Además no lo entendería.- dijo Daring que estaba debajo de la cama de Lizzie.

-¿Y todos los personajes que están en la puerta?- les preguntó Rosabella confundida.

-Admiradores de Apple, algunos vinieron desde lejos sólo para gritarme.- le respondió Lizzie.

-Alguien debería hacer que paren, no es justo que te traten así.- sentenció Rosabella.

-En nuestra situación decir cualquier cosa nos podría sentenciar.- le dijo Lizzie a Rosabella.

-… Y aún más con la firma del Libro de Cuentos Legendarios a la vuelta de la página…- añadió Daring.

-Pero silencio, alguien toca la puerta.- les dijo Lizzie a la vez que se llevaba la mano a los labios en señal de que guardaran silencio.

-Somos nosotros, Lizzie.- le dijo Alistair al otro lado de la puerta.

Antes de que Lizzie abriera la puerta apareció Kitty, pero esta vez no tenía su inmutable sonrisa que la caracterizaba.

-Están como… ¿locos?, jamás había escuchado palabras más hirientes que las que ellos vociferan.- comentó Kitty, al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta a sus amigos.

-Es verdad, jamás vi que los personajes nos abuchearan tanto.- les dijo Alistair.

-Ni siquiera pudimos comprar la comida, no nos permiten la entrada.- le dijo Bunny a Lizzie.

-Pensamos en ir a la tienda de mi papá, pero no nos dejan abandonar las instalaciones… son como una barrera impenetrable.- añadió Maddie.

-Yo intenté aparecer dentro de la castifería... pero mi magia esta fallando... no sé porque, sólo no quiere servir bien.- le dijo Kitty.

-Pero yo sé de ciertos personajes a los que dejan entrar en donde quieran.- les dijo Rosabella sonriendo al encontrar una solución al problema de la comida.

Rosabella sacó de su chaqueta su espejofóno y llamó a "los peculiares de Ever After" para pedirles que llevaran comida al dormitorio de Lizzie.

Así pues Gustave, Cupido, Telmah, Arthur, Darling y Jonathan fueron a la castifería a comprar la comida solicitada por su amiga, Rosabella.

-¡Alto!, ¿cuál es su bando?- les preguntó Lorance con su mano sobre el mango de su espada.

-¿De qué encantos estás hablando?- le respondió Gustave girando los ojos.

-Están del lado de Lizzie Hearts, ¿no es cierto?-les dijo Lorance viéndolos de pies a cabeza.

-Deja de decir tonterías y hazte a un lado.- le ordenó Gustave, sus ojos color miel brillaban de hastío.

-Lo siento, pero no pueden entrar.- les dijo Lorance acompañado de una sonrisa burlona a la vez que desenvainaba su espada.

Inmediatamente Arthur, Darling, Jonathan y Telmah desenvainaron sus espadas.

-Hay dos opciones, Lorance, nos dejas entrar ahora mismo y no pasará nada malo, o puedes intentar hacernos frente y resultar gravemente herido.- le dijo Arthur apoyando su espada en el suelo.

-Muy valiente, Pendragon, pero resulta que yo también tengo caballeros conmigo.- luego de que Lorance pronunciara estás palabras silbó para que salieran sus compañeros de dentro de la castifería.

-¿Quieren dejar de portarse como idiotas?, nos vas a dejar pasar les guste o no.- los amenazó Cupido.

-¿Por qué haríamos algo como eso?- le respondió uno de los personajes que estaban atrás de Lorance.

-¿Ya olvidaron el mito de Dafne y Apolo?- les respondió Cupido sacando de su mochila su arco.

Los chicos que estaban detrás de Lorance se apartaron de la puerta de la castifería, Lorance no quería moverse pero sólo bastó de un golpe de Arthur para dejarlo inconsciente por unos minutos.

Luego de que compraran la comida que creyeron necesaria para los wonderlandianos y fueron al dormitorio de Lizzie, luego de que cruzaron a la multitud de personas que había frente a la puerta de la habitación de Lizzie golpearon la puerta.

-Somos nosotros.- dijo Telmah intentando que su voz sonara más fuerte que las amenazas de la multitud.

Kitty les abrió la puerta y los hizo pasar rápidamente al interior de la habitación.

-Al fin llegan- les dijo Rosabella al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie- ¿por qué tardaron tanto?-

-Larga historia, lo importante es que trajimos la comida.- le respondió Jonathan sacando de su mochila, estilo maleta, cuatro tés helados.

-Jonathan, sólo son cuatro y somos cinco.- hizo notar Bunny al ver que Jonathan no le entregaba un té helado a Alistair.

-Creo que olvidé uno para Alistair, lo siento "amigo".- le dijo Jonathan a Alistair.

-Espero que a todos les gusten las hadamburguesas.- empezó a decir Telmah al mismo tiempo que sacaba de su mochila, estilo portafolio, cinco hadamburguesas y le entregó una a cada uno de los wonderlandianos.

-Y para que no sientan que morirán de un coma diabético, yo pensé en traerles ensalada.- añadió Cupido sacando de su mini-backpack cinco ensaladas en su propio contenedor, las cuales les entregó a cada uno de los wonderlandianos.

Justo cuando empezaron a sentirse tranquilos, e inclusive Lizzie ya empezaba a sonreír un poco, la multitud de personajes que habían en la puerta empezaron a gritar más fuerte, entonces escucharon que alguien golpeaba la puerta.

-¡Ya sal de ahí Lizzie, si no quieres que el director Grimm se entere!- gritó Apple mientras golpeaba la puerta.

-Es suficiente.- dijo Daring que seguía debajo de la cama de Lizzie, todos los presentes giraron la vista hacia la cama de Lizzie.

Daring salió de debajo de la cama, abrió la puerta de la habitación de Lizzie y quedo cara a cara con Apple.

-¿Quieres decirle al director Grimm la verdad?, pues entonces dile que amo a Lizzie más que a mi propia vida, dile que preferiría morir ahora mismo atravesado por veinte sables que lentamente sin su amor, que ella es la más hermosa de todas las chicas que hay sobre esta tierra, dile que aunque me obliguen a seguir mi destino nunca, ¡oh nunca!, olvidaré el deleite de poder llamar a Lizzie "mía".- le dijo Daring.

Todos los presentes enmudecieron, nadie sabía cómo reaccionar ante las palabras de Daring; faltaban apenas 20 días para su graduación y parecía ser que la mayoría de los personajes se estaban rebelando.

_Ahora los quiero invitar a que se den la vuelta por mis otros dos fanfics: Ever After High: El cuento de Lizzie Hearts y Ever After High: El cuento de Dexter Charming, en donde podrán ver todo el drama que ¿hay? En Ever After (al menos en mi fic)._

_Y ahora mi parte favorita, responder sus reviews :,)_

_Para ana20: La verdad es que intenté dejar "pistas" sobre la identidad de la Bestia, pero tampoco quería que fuera de lo más evidente del mundo y me alegro muchísimo de que te haya sorprendido, pues esa era su finalidad. Y por supuesto que "seguimos" :D_

_Para Paula: Ya está el fanfiction sobre Lizzie y otro de Dexter :)_

_Para Darling Charming: Wow, realmente tengo que conocerte porque siento que ¡estamos conectadas! Y con lo de Alistair estoy dudando en incluirlo, igual y sí pero por ahora no puedo prometer nada :DD, tus ideas me parecen... interesantes, pero te repito que no puedo prometer nada igual y sí, igual y no._

_Para CieloCorazonB: Y sé que sigues esperando Gupic, pero no podía añadirlo; ahora te diré que estoy trabajando con la idea de escribir un fic sobre Gustave, pues es un personaje complejo y creo que sería interesante explorar más al personaje, ¿te gusta la idea? 7uu7_

_Para Alisson: Pues es que no me gusta explotar las cosas hasta que ya no dan una, y esta historia si tiene un final cerca :O_

_Para Silver: Pues sí, pero no. Es decir, es la historia de Lizzie en Ever After, en ocasiones las historias se van a cruzar porque asisten a la misma escuela y en mi fic son amigas. Lo mismo aplica para mi fic de Dexter y muchas gracias a ti por leerlo :,3_

_Para elisa flowers: Créeme cuando te digo que enserio intento que estos personajes tengan más peso en la trama, pero sucede que en mi historia así es como está: Protagonistas: Rosabella Beauty. Secundarios: C.A. Cupido, Darling. Personajes simples: Telmah, Arthur. (OC) Personajes complejos: Gustave, Jonathan (OC). Los demás personajes que interactuan con ellos son más personajes de ambientación que ayudan a que no parezca que están aislados del resto de los estudiantes; ahora bien si lo que quieres es ver un poco más a los wonderlandianos te invito a darte una vuelta por mi fic "Ever After High: El cuento de Lizzie Hearts :D_

_Para "Guest" (te agradecería muchísimo que me dijeras como llamarte porque eso de Guest no está curado): Gracias por darme un hilo con el cual guiarme respecto al interés amoroso de Cupido 7u7_

_Para allison: No, no soy yo la escritora de la princesa rebel :,( pero... ¡ya actualizó! :D_

_Para muscripta: Hola, pues sí soy team Dexpid, o algo así xD; y no, no soy Rebel, soy Roybelde con más tendencia a ser Royal sólo que en mi fic tenía que trabajar el proceso por el cual Rosabella termina siendo Rebel (porque la que nos dan no me gusto de nada) En mi fic Apple no es mala, sólo la hice ser coherente con lo que dice y con lo que hace, ¿sabes?, **yo** no puedo ir por la vida diciendo que odio comer hamburguesas pero cuando me ofrecen una dar las gracias y engullirla, no es mala, sólo es narcisista (que yo no le veo lo malo) y si a eso le sumamos que ella está cien por cien segura de que si no firman sus cuentos puedes hacer ¡PUF!, yo sin duda buscaría la forma de hacer entrar en razón a todos. Ahora bien, Ever After High es una línea de productos y series que pueden ser vistas a cualquier edad, por lo tanto afectaría mucho al mensaje que dan si la chica más linda y amable de Ever After destinada a ser reina, se comportara como una cretina con los demás, es por eso que pasa lo que pasa en Way to Wonderland, y si pones atención Apple parecía que sería un personaje así hasta que los creadores se dieron cuenta que muchos tomaban al personaje como alguien "malo". Yo procuro dotar a mis personajes de una personalidad, que no sean planos, que esté justificado el por qué de lo que hacen; por eso te repito que en mi fic nadie es bueno ni malo, es un error clasificar así a **"mis personajes" **Sólo hay dos clases de personas las que son encantadoras y las que no. Sé que seguramente dirás **¡Pero en este capítulo Apple actúa como la mala del cuento!** pero no, es decir sí pero no así, lo que pasa es que ¿Qué harías tú, si el hombre con el que vas a casar tiene a otra a tus espaldas, y a las espaldas de "todos"? Al menos yo perdería la cabeza, y repito, con la actitud **que le di **a Apple era obvio que reaccionaría así. No me mal entiendas, Apple es un personaje que le agarre cariño en Way to Wonderland (no por el final), y es más prefiero a los personajes malos que "buenos perfectos". Lamento la biblia que te escribí, si quieres debatir sobre este tema te invito a mandarme un mensaje :D_

_Espero sus opiniones, dudas, peticiones y (si llegara a ser el caso) reclamos. Sin más que decirles por el momento me despido. Nos vemos en **"Ever After High: Un instituto lleno de secretos".**_


	21. Chapter 20

_Hola, lo sé, había dejado MUY abandonada esta historia, pero tenía que buscar la forma más solemne de escribir el penúltimo capítulo de este Fanfiction. Espero que lo disfruten :D_

**Capítulo 20: Te llaman voluble porque la fortuna nunca es constante.**

Estaba decidido, ninguno de los allí presentes firmarían el Libro de Cuentos Legendarios, nada podría pasarles, Raven era un claro ejemplo de ello.

-¿Cómo creen que reaccionará Grimm?- les preguntó Gustave a Cupido, Cerise, Hunter, Ashlynn, Raven, Dexter, Rosabella, Jonathan, Telmah, Lizzie, Daring, Darling, Arthur y Lancelot.

-No me interesa Grimm… pero me preocupa el destino de Camelot… de todos los reinos de "Los poderosos".- hizo notar Arthur.

-Todo estará bien, Pendragon, recuerda que esto es sólo para que Grimm admita que podemos elegir nuestro destino sin que hagamos ¡PUF!- señaló Daring.

-¿Y luego qué?- preguntó Ashlynn.

-Cada uno de nosotros tendrá su propio felices por siempre.- le respondió Lizzie, al mismo tiempo que sujetaba la mano de Daring con fuerza.

-¿Están seguros de que es una buena idea?, es decir, ¿y si alguno de nosotros termina haciendo ¡PUF!?- les dijo Rosabella retorciéndose las manos.

-Tranquila, Bell, si te sirve de consuelo yo seré la primera en rechazar mi destino en el Destiny Court frente al Libro de Cuentos Legendarios.- le respondió Raven poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Rosabella.

Cuando dieron por terminada la reunión Rosabella y Jonathan fueron los primeros en salir de la habitación, Jonathan no podía estar más feliz, Rosabella estaba angustiada.

-Bella, Bell, ¿no te parece genial? Tendremos nuestro propio felices por siempre, viviremos en alguna bella casa en France o en Verona o en donde tú quieras… yo podría trabajar para algún ejército o para la guardia de alguno de estos reinos… tú podrías ser una maginifica bibliotecaria…. Seremos muy felices, estoy seguro de ello.- le dijo Jonathan al mismo tiempo en que tomaba las manos de su amada.

-Ya lo creo.- le respondió Rosabella intentando verse relajada y feliz.

-Así que los rumores son ciertos- les dijo Apple que había escuchado lo que había dicho Jonathan.

-¿De qué hablas Apple?- le contestó Jonathan intentando evadirla.

-¿Realmente piensan que una magia tan poderosa como la que posee el Libro de Cuentos Legendarios no les devolverá una buena cucharada de su propia medicina?-

-No ha pasado nada desde que Raven se negó a firmar el Libro de Cuentos Legendarios.- le respondió Rosabella a pesar de que ni ella misma estaba segura de sus palabras.

-Sigan creyendo su propia mentira, sólo les haré una observación, cuanto más delicioso y agradable es el sueño más terrible es la sensación que tenemos al despertar.- les dijo Apple antes de continuar su camino por el corredor en dirección a su dormitorio.

-No le prestes atención, bella, Bell.- le aconsejó Jonathan.

-Lo mejor será que nos vayamos a los dormitorios, el toque de queda se aproxima y mañana será un día importante.-

-Tienes razón, Bell.- le respondió Jonathan al mismo tiempo que empezaban a caminar en dirección a los dormitorios de las chicas.

Todo había ocurrido demasiado rápido, nadie tuvo la oportunidad de hacer nada, Dexter corrió hacia el Destiny Court con la esperanza de que ella estuviera en algún lugar, pero no fue así, ella sólo se desvaneció en una nube de polvo y gas, parecía que el Libro de Cuentos Legendarios se la había tragado. Apple avanzó hacia el Libro, la página estaba en blanco.

Todos querían salir corriendo a tropel, se empujaban unos a otros buscando la forma de abandonar la explanada del Destiny Court. Charlie Web cayó al suelo, lamentablemente, los personajes enloquecidos por salir de allí no repararon en Charlie, por lo que más de uno la aplastó hasta que sólo quedó el recuerdo de ella.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí.- les dijo Arthur a Darling y Lancelot al mismo tiempo que los tres desenvainaban sus espadas.

-Habrán espacio o los atravesaremos con nuestras espadas.- gritó Lancelot. Los personajes se alejaron de ellos, así pues Lancelot fue el primero en poner un pie fuera de la explanada del Destiny Court, enseguida su pie comenzó a desvanecerse. Arthur lo tomó por la chaqueta y lo jaló de vuelta a la explanada.

Darling temblaba al igual que Arthur, aunque este se esforzaba más que ella en disimularlo.

-No hay escapatoria.- le dijo Lizzie a Daring en el segundo que ambos vieron como Lorance se desvaneció luego de que logró salir de la explanada del Destiny Court.

-Debe haberla, Lizzie, no podría vivir sin ti… no quiero que hagas ¡PUF!-

-La hay, Daring…-

-Es verdad… debes, debes firmar el Libro…-

-Debemos.- le respondió Lizzie con un nudo en la garganta.

Dexter estaba tirando con las manos en el suelo, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas; Apple se acercó al Libro y buscó su página en el mismo, sí, su página aún estaba, aunque probablemente no estaría allí por mucho tiempo.

-¡Compañeros, guarden la calma, el único modo de seguir con vida y proteger a nuestro mundo de desaparecer es firmando el Libro de Cuentos Legendarios!- gritó Apple con la esperanza de que su voz fuera más fuerte que el bullicio.

Apple tenía razón, tenían firmar el Libro, ese era su deber, siempre lo había sido, sin importar lo malo o desolador que fuera su destino, cuando todos los que seguían vivos en el Mundo de Historias Clásicas entendieron esto tomaron asiento y pasaron uno por uno a firmar el Libro de Cuentos Legendarios prometiendo ser fieles a sus historias…

Abrió los ojos lentamente, todo se veía diferente, parecía estar dentro de algún castillo antiguo, las cortinas estaban cerradas, la única luz que alumbraba la habitación provenía de las velas que descansaban sobre el candelabro que estaba a un lado de la cama sobre la que estaba.

Sorpresivamente se abrió la puerta, de las sombras surgió un hombre de tez pálida, sus ojos parecían estar inyectados de sangre, sus orejas terminaban en forma de punta, usaba una larga bata color borgoña, en sus manos llevaba una bandeja con comida en ella.

-Hasta que despiertas, mi hija y yo temíamos que nunca volvieras a abrir los ojos.- le dijo el "hombre" con un tono sumamente amable a pesar de que su aspecto era aterrador- mi nombre es Drácula, bienvenida a Transilvania.-

-¿De qué está hablando? ¿En qué reino estamos? ¿Cómo fue que llegue aquí?- le preguntó Raven temblando.

-Estoy seguro que llegaste aquí de la misma forma que yo… y que la mayoría de mis amigos… rechazando tu destino y negándote a firmar el Libro.-

_Ahora responderé sus reviews:_

_Para CieloCorazonB: Hola, con la historia de Gustave ya no sé si hacerla xD, y sí, es cierto Apple ama su destino y Lizzie ama a Daring; espero que te siga encantando la historia :DD_

_Para elisa Flowers: Hola, me alegra que te gusten las demás historias :DD_

_Para Darling Charming: Hola, y muchas gracias :DD_

_Para Yolostin Xochitl: Hola, la verdad deje eso de los traumas de lado porque siento que sería "drama inecesario" :OO_

_Para Silver: Hola, pues si te has dado una vuelta por mis otros fic's, más en específico por el fic __**Ever After High: Un instituto lleno de secretos**__ te habrás percatado que parece ser que no :'(_

_Para Alisson: Hola, me refiero a que no me gusta escribir por escribir, que todos se den cuenta que la historia ya es puro "drama innecesario" y hasta injustificado. Y no es molesto, así que no os preocupéis :DD_

_Para Silvermist Watson: Hola, me alegra que te haya parecido coherente lo que sucedió con Apple; si haz seguido leyendo __**Un instituto lleno de secretos**__, te habrás percatado que fue en parte pero no totalmente. Creo que es un buen momento para pedirte que actualices en cuanto puedas, porque necesito un nuevo capítulo de tu fic. :DD _

_Para muscripta: Hola, espero que estés bien y pues sigo esperando xc _

_Para Noemi Romero:Hola, Briar es la prima de Rosabella, y es hija de La bella durmiente; a mi me gusta mucho Maddie, pero mis personajes favoritos son Cupido, Lizzie, Duchess y Kitty :DD_

_Para Yamileth y Marin: Temo no entender el contexto, así que te suplico que me excuses xc_

_Sin más que decirles, espero sus dudas, comentarios y reclamos. :DD (Ya extrañaba escribir sobre esta historia :') )_


	22. Chapter 21

_Hola, ¿cómo han estado?, como saben este es el último capítulo de este fanfiction :') Espero que les guste..._

Capítulo 21: Jonathan y Rosabella.

Era el cumpleaños número tres de John, el hijo de Rosabella y Dexter; John había nacido en el 1225 de la tercera era del mundo de historias clásicas, un año después de que sus padres se graduaran de Ever After High.

John creció siendo un niño excesivamente callado, parecía vigilar a todos en el palacio y además tenía un aire de misterio en torno suyo; sus padres buscaron que desarrollara sus habilidades a la par de otros niños de su edad, mas esto nunca fue así, John era precoz, así que al poco tiempo John se interesó por el arte de la guerra, hecho que alegró a su abuelo.

El día de la celebración llegaron al reino de France reyes, reinas, caballeros, burgueses y artesanos de muchos reinos del mundo, personajes que habían sido amigos de Dexter y Rosabella.

El salón estaba a reventar; todos los candelabros estaban encendidos; era una noche oscura, no brillaba la Luna; los elegantes adornos florales estaban encima de cada una de las mesas; la música sonaba en todo el salón. En ese momento llegó Arthur, que ahora ya era Rey del poderoso Camelot.

-Veo que la han pasado bien, aun sin mí.- le dijo Arthur a Dexter.

-Eso creo.- le respondió Dexter intentando sonreír.

-¿Cómo ha estado toda la familia, Dex?- continúo Arthur al mismo tiempo que se sentaba al lado de Dexter.

-Mi padre está encantado con la idea de que John sea un caballero, incluso vislumbra a John como el futuro líder de las tropas de Los justos…-

-¿Qué más?-

-Daring va a tener un hijo…-

-¿Y qué más?-

-¿Acaso estás preguntándome qué es de Darling?-

-Parezco un idiota preguntando por tu hermana…-

-Tal vez porque lo eres.- le dijo Darling quién recién había entrado al salón.

Arthur levantó la vista del suelo, reconoció la voz de Darling en pocos segundos, ahí estaba ella, sonriéndole, como antes.

-Iré a buscar a Rosabella.- les dijo Dexter antes de dejarlos solos.

-No has cambiado nada, Darling…- empezó a decirle Arthur.

-No podía cambiar mucho en tres años.-

-¿Sigues enamorada de Charles?-

-Eso depende en gran medida de si tú ya conociste a Gwenevere.- le respondió Darling viendo a Arthur a los ojos.

-He hecho todo lo posible por no conocerla…-

-Entonces, la respuesta es no, no sigo enamorada de Charles.- le respondió Darling sonriéndole a Arthur…

Rosabella estaba sentada con Cupido, Gustave, Telmah y Dexter. Entonces llegó Sir Lancelot, como alma que lleva el diablo.

-Reina Rosabella, solicito una entrevista con usted ahora mismo.- le dijo Lancelot.

-Por supuesto, Sir Lancelot.- le respondió Rosabella poniéndose de pie y dejando a John bajo el cuidado de su padre.

Juntos caminaron hasta la biblioteca del palacio, lugar en el que no había ni una sola alma, pues todos se encontraban en el salón, celebrando en honor a John.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?- le preguntó Rosabella preocupada por el nerviosismo que denotaba Sir Lancelot.

-Bell, los Capuleto… los Capuleto darán su "gran baile de máscaras" esta misma noche.-

Rosabella no se movió, parecía estar en otro lugar. El baile era el comienzo del final de la vida de Jonathan, tenía miedo.

-Bell, creo que deberías ir a Verona… al menos a despedirte de él.- continúo Sir Lancelot asustado al no ver ninguna reacción en Rosabella.

-No sería prudente, Lancelot, estoy casada, tengo un hijo, soy la reina… te agradezco por tus buenas intenciones pero… hay cosas que nunca podrán ser…- le respondió Rosabella dejando salir las palabras más sensatas que pudo decir, a pesar de que su corazón le decía que tenía que volver a arriesgarlo todo y atreverse a hacer lo que hace tres años no hizo.

-Bell, los invitados esperan que debemos un discurso…- le dijo Dexter entrando a la Biblioteca.

-En seguida voy.- le respondió Rosabella empezando a caminar hacia Dexter.

-Piensa en lo que te he dicho, el amor real sólo se encuentra una vez…- le dijo Sir Lancelot antes de que Dexter y Rosabella salieran de la Biblioteca.

-¿Para qué te necesitaba Lancelot?- le preguntó Dexter intrigado por las últimas palabras de Sir Lancelot.

-Él vino aquí para decirme que el "gran baile de máscaras de los Capuleto" es esta noche…-

-¿Entonces le pido a Henry que prepare nuestros caballos y ropa de viaje?-

-No, porque no iremos a ningún lugar fuera de estos muros…-

-¿Lo amas?-

-Como no tienes idea.-

-Entonces ve a ponerte ropa de viaje, yo le pediré a Henry que prepare los caballos, espero que Cupido pueda cuidar de John unos días y supongo que Darling podrá excusarnos con los invitados, si es que la encuentro…-

-Pensé que estaba en el salón.-

-Sí, bueno, Arthur llegó hace una hora y ambos están desaparecidos.- le respondió Dexter antes de salir corriendo en busca de Henry.

Rosabella temblaba sin parar, se vio en el espejo, le pareció que no se reconocía, estaba segura de sus sentimientos por Jonathan pero él estaría completamente enamorado de Ruth Montesco, no podría soportarlo. Dexter entró a la habitación sin previo aviso.

-Espero que estés lista, aún no es media noche y creo que podemos llegar a Verona mañana por la tarde.- le dijo Dexter.

Llegaron a Verona cuando la noche estaba a punto de caer, sin duda alguna esa era la noche en la que Jonathan yacería con Ruth.

-No podemos hacer nada por hoy, así que buscaremos alguna posada en la cual alojarnos, mañana al amanecer partiré a Mantua, tú irás al Mausoleo de los Montesco y esperaras a que llegue la marcha fúnebre con Ruth en cuanto despierte Jonathan y yo estaremos allí y tal vez su historia tenga un final feliz.- le dijo Dexter a Rosabella cuando el Sol se ocultó totalmente.

Para su desgracia ellos despertaron mucho después del amanecer, además de que se encontraban terriblemente cansados, demasiado considerando que el viaje que habían realizado no podía haberlos cansado a tal grado.

Dexter salió rumbo a Mantua con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, pero el destino no tenía planeado dejarlos realizar con éxito su plan, Dexter fue atacado por un grupo de bandidos que lo dejaron sin nada y gravemente herido a la mitad del camino a Mantua. Rosabella esperó largo tiempo noticias de Dexter, pero estas nunca llegaron.

En otra parte de la bella ciudad de Verona un franciscano era enviado a Mantua con una carta que debía entregar a Jonathan Capuleto. Así pues el franciscano salió rumbo a Mantua, pero en el bosque se encontró con un hombre mal herido, el franciscano era consciente de su misión pero como un fiel sirviente de dios sabía que su primer deber era ayudar a sus prójimos por ello se detuvo a auxiliar a aquel hombre…

Jonathan llegó a Verona al anochecer, dispuesto a terminar su vida con el veneno que le había vendido un boticario en Mantua. No se detuvo ni un segundo a hablar con nadie. Cuando entro al mausoleo destapó la botella y bebió el veneno sin siquiera pronunciar una palabra.

-¡Jonathan!- gritó Rosabella en el momento que contempló aquella escena.

Jonathan dejó de lado del frasco y puso toda su atención en Rosabella, era igual como la recordaba, sus sueños no lo engañaban ella seguía siendo la misma que le había jurado amor eterno. Rosabella corrió hacia él y lo besó, fue un beso largo hasta que Jonathan empezó a desvanecerse en los brazos de Rosabella, el veneno estaba surtiendo efecto.

-Jonathan, resiste… debe… debe haber un antídoto… el Fray Lorenzo debe estar por llegar… o Dexter… o alguien…- empezó a decirle Rosabella a Jonathan.

-No, mi bella, Bell, no hay antídoto, pero gracias por haber llenado de dicha mis últimas horas.-

-No digas eso… tú vas a sobrevivir y viviremos juntos en una bella casa, trabajarás para algún poderosos reino y yo… Jonathan…- empezó a decirle Rosabella al mismo tiempo que lo agitaba- Jonathan… no me dejes.-

Los ojos de Rosabella cayeron en el frasco que Jonathan aún tenía en la mano, todavía quedaba un poco del fatídico veneno del que había bebido Jonathan, sin pensar dos veces en lo que hacía tomó el veneno del frasco…

_Para Silvermist Wattson: Pues no sé muy bien si hacer el crossover tal cual xc, y no te preocupes a mi el bachiller me tiene igual xcc, Y pues tendré que ser paciente._

_Para Muscripta: Hola :D_

_Para alisson: Pues este ya es el final de esta historia :')_

_Para grimtastico: Supongo que te refieres a Gustave, Jonathan, Telmah y Arthur; pues bien: Gustave es hijo de Caperucita Roja y Big Bad Wolf (o sea hermano de Cerise), Jonathan es descendiente de los Capuleto (o sea que él no es hijo de Romeo ni de Julieta), Telmah es hijo del príncipe Hamlet y Arthur es hijo de Uther Pendragon._

_Para TIFANY: Pues lamento mucho no haberte logrado complacer, pues como viste, este es el final :'(_

_Para Nepeta-8: Me alegra que te guste y lo sé, yo también quisiera ser estudiante de Ever After High xc xD_

_Para tif09: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, en realidad soy niña xD, y pues con respecto a Apple no hay mucho que yo pueda hacer xC_


	23. Gracias :')

**Agradecimientos:**

_Les agradezco mucho haber estado conmigo en este Fanfiction, en especial a:_

**_AiliGuby _**

**_DarkAngel 008_**

**_Joan Bennet_**

**_LizzGaby_**

**_Mizakinyan_**

**_Nepeta-8_**

**_SakuYuri-chan_**

**_Silvermist Wattson_**

**_hazelbello12_**

**_mariadelmonte_**

**_muscripta_**

_, gracias por haberme hecho confiar en mi historia, porque fuiste la primera review en esta historia :')_

**_Yolostin__ Xochitl_**_ gracias por inspirarme a escribir este fanfiction y por haberme "echado la mano" en ciertas ocasiones._

**_Joan Bennet_**_ gracias por haberme dejado varias reviews que me animaron a continuar con la historia._

**_Silvermist Wattson_**_ gracias por tus interesantes reviews, fue curado "conversas" contigo :')_

**_CieloCorazonB_**_ muchas gracias por haber seguido tanto esta historia, enserio te lo agradezco profundamente._

**_hazelbello12 _**_gracias por esas reviews súper lindas._

**_alisson/Alisson/ Alison_**_ una disculpa en caso de que no seas la misma persona xc, gracias por todas las reviews que me dejaste :')_

**_Darling Charming/Alejandra Ulloa _**_gracias por estar tan al pendiente de esta historia y gracias por la ayuda que me diste en varias ocasiones :')_

**_MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEYERON ESTA HISTORIA, GRACIAS :')_**


End file.
